


A Thousand Words

by ChatRWBYlette, IndieCent, OrganOfFlames, TheBlackbirdCalls



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accompanying Pictures, Flashing, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 45,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatRWBYlette/pseuds/ChatRWBYlette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackbirdCalls/pseuds/TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I, and possibly others, test the age old adage to see if a picture truly is worth a thousand words.  This will be done via taking the naughty pictures of the various RWBY characters and giving context to them and showing off the work of artists.   (Pairings, characters, and warnings vary by chapter, and the goal is authors may as well.)</p><p>Message me if you'd like to contribute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Lvl 3 Toaster
> 
> Source: http://lvl3toaster.tumblr.com/post/138690912169/rwby-full-size-images-ruby-weiss-blake-yang
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

"Why, hello there, Snow Angel!" Neptune said in his most flirtatious voice, interrupting a shocked and quickly reddening Weiss in the cafeteria.

"Oh," Weiss replied, caught off guard from her crush talking to her, and moreover calling her such a cute nickname. She'd heard him say it before, but she couldn't help but love it each time. "H-Hi, Neptune. What is it?" Her heart raced. Even after he denied her invitation to the dance, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She didn't even mind the dancing that caused him to say no; it just made him cuter that he was shy about it.

"Is it so wrong to want to talk to such a lovely girl?"

Weiss giggled and looked away, waving her hand at Neptune. "Stop it, it's working." She took a sip of her coffee, gleaming.

"That's the kind of face I love; it suits your face so well..." Neptune put a leg up onto the bench, leaned forward, and turned his fingers into a frame, capturing a overjoyed Weiss, who posed for her camera. He smiled and said, "Hold the pose, hold the pose... You're smiling like the cutest guy in the world is talking to you... There!" He shuttered a finger.

"Heehee. You can't JUST be here to flirt, can you? Or do you want to take little old me somewhere later?" Weiss started circling her finger in her coffee as she rested her face on her hand, framing her smiling face. "Ah, I'm so glad Yang isn't here... She'd have a field day with this."

"Your partner is a bit of..." Neptune paused, thinking. "She's something, all right." He sat down and reciprocated Weiss' flirty look. "But yes, I do have another reason for talking to such a lovely lady."

"And what would that be? Along with being a charmer, of course?"

"You see, Sun and I go way back. We've known each other since we were kids, and we've done a lot of things together..."

Weiss looked a bit confused, not understanding Neptune's words.

"And...?"

"Well, you see, one of those things we like to do together is make bets. Stupid stuff, usually: who can hold their breath the longest, who can take the best shot, who can do blank kinda thing."

Weiss still looked confused.

"I still don't follow."

"Well, today of all days, he and I made a bet. A bet involving little old you."

"Yes? And what would that bet be?" Weiss was the slightest bit hurt. She didn't really like the idea of being bet material. Still, if it meant more attention from Neptune, she supposed it was fine.

"First, he bet I couldn't make you giggle in that cute way." Neptune smiled as Weiss repeated her adorable noises. "That's a lie, I just wanted to hear it again."

"You..." Weiss tried to look angry, or at least annoyed. She couldn't.

"No, the real bet we made is..." Neptune trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Well, he bet me that I couldn't convince you to flash me."

Weiss' hands hit the table hard with the combined force of surprise, shock, annoyance, and something she could only describe as thrill. She didn't respond, but her face grew redder.

Neptune looked disappointed. A faint, "I'm going to take that as a–" passed his lips, unheard by Weiss.

"Okay."

Neptune's face brightened as he looked up and into Weiss' eyes. "Really? Wow, oh my god, thank you!"

Weiss felt her heart ache. She really liked Neptune. She really liked how flirty he was and how he always complemented her. She really loved how forward he was being. She couldn't deny how the idea of flashing her crush, in the middle of the cafeteria no less, made her mood soar and her lust grow. She nodded in agreement and said, "One condition."

"Anything, Snowflake."

"You have to take me out to dinner next week. I want somewhere nice." Weiss made a cute look and stared at the still recovering Neptune, who, in addition to getting a date, has his proposal accepted.

"You'll have to show me; don't forget I'm new here. But yes, of course. Mind if I get a picture? Need to rub it in Monkey Boy's face."

Weiss looked around hesitantly, scanning the cafeteria for onlookers. Seeing no one, she replied, "Okay. But it's ONLY to show him. I'm gonna make you delete it, okay?"

"Works for me."

"Okay, okay, hurry."

Weiss gripped the top of her dress around her bust while Neptune readied his scroll. She recalled she wasn't wearing a bra, not that it mattered. She liked that Neptune would know that fact in a few seconds. She waited for him to flash a thumbs up before pulling down.

Weiss lowered her dress, letting her ivory breasts out into the open, cut off from the outside world by way of her snowy jacket. With a hesitant but more than willing smile, she saw Neptune gawk at her small but idyllic boobs, perfect pale skin contrasting her soft pink nipples. Weiss blushed as she exposed the entirety of her chest, wearing only a small silver necklace that glinted from the light in Neptune's eyes. She felt hot. She felt sexy. She was really glad she was doing this. Neptune took in every inch of her perfectly sized, perfectly proportioned, perfectly pert breasts as he sat with wide eyes, an open mouth, and a lack of movement from his fingers until Weiss coughed. With a click, Weiss' immaculate flash was saved, letting the snow haired heiress quickly pull her jacket in, covering her breasts before she pulled up her top.

"Just Sun, okay?" Weiss said, bright red after a long silence. She kept looking around the room to see if anyone had noticed. When it seemed nobody had, she sighed out of relief.

"Yes... Anything..." Neptune was still in shock, but closed his scroll.

When they both finally recovered, Neptune got up and said, "I'm free all weekend. Call me when you find a nice place!"

Weiss sat quietly, but nodded. She could still hardly believe what she had done.

" _Well, I can't believe how well that went_ ," Neptune thought as he left the cafeteria, pleased with how events played out. " _Now to show Sun-_ " His thoughts were interrupted by a text from the Faunus himself. He read it.

"I win."

Neptune opened the message and nearly jumped at the contents. He covered his screen, found a less populated hallway, and took another look.

Blake Belladonna, laying down, looked up at the camera with a smile brighter than any sun, eyes screaming her joy to the lens. One arm was splayed out behind and above her head, and tracing down revealed exactly what Sun had meant by his two words; her chest was covered by her black and white top, but going further, she wasn't wearing her usual shorts, nor her stockings, nor her boots, nor her anything. Only her hand covered her sex, her lips just visible beneath it while her sensitive bits were covered. Both her legs were up in the air, showing off that a pair of black panties with a neon pink trim were caught between her toes, playfully removed to enforce that her feet were intended to be grabbed and used to help direct another's body to her insides. Weiss' breasts and nervous smile were golden, but they couldn't possibly compare to the scale that Neptune was looking at. He closed his scroll dejectedly.

"Mother... Goddammit."


	2. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: ChatRWBYlette  
> Warnings: None  
> Image: At the end! No spoilers for you!

Weiss hummed happily to herself as she sorted through a pile of thin camisoles, searching for the perfect cut. Across the table, Blake picked idly at a stray thread dangling from a sweater.

Weiss held up a pair of white racetrack camis. “What do you think, Blake?” she asked, pressing them against her chest. “Too long? Too low-cut? Or just right?”

“I don’t know,” Blake said with a shrug. “Whatever you think.”

“Come on, Blake. You have to have an opinion on _something_ ,” Weiss said. “This is the third place we’ve tried. Have you at least found something you’d like for yourself? _Vicky’s Secret_ might not be the best, but it has a few cute things every once in a while.”

“I’m fine, Weiss. Really.” Blake pressed a hand to her mouth, hiding a yawn.

Weiss felt her temper rising. She’d booked this day specifically for a special Blake-Weiss bonding session, and she did not mean for it to go to waste. She almost wished she’d picked a different member of the team to spend time with. At least Ruby would show a little enthusiasm, and no matter how uncouth Yang could be, at least she knew how to shop.

“I would have thought you’d enjoy the opportunity to spend a bundle of Schnee money,” she said. “Did you suddenly decide that my father’s company _deserves_ to keep it?”

“Wow. Just wow.” Blake sighed and shook her head. “You don’t understand me at all, Weiss.”

“Don’t get angsty with me, Blake Belladonna. No matter how much it might suit you,” Weiss sniffed. “I’m doing you a favor, you know. You’re not going to catch that street rat’s eye without a little help.”

“Wha…” Blake said, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. “Sun is _not_ a street rat, and he is none of your business.”

“You’re right,” Weiss smirked. “I should have called him a street _monkey_.”

Blake blinked in disbelief, then snarled and spun on her heel, storming away in a huff. A pang of guilt washed over Weiss, but she tried to ignore it. That Faunus was being completely unreasonable, and if she couldn’t take a joke, then it was her problem, not Weiss’s.

…At least, that was what she would have thought a month ago. Now, though, she realized it hadn’t sounded as funny as she’d thought it would be. In fact, she had sounded a little rude. Okay, maybe more than a little rude.

She took a few minutes to cool off and wander around the store. After a few minutes, she “accidentally” bumped into Blake across from the dressing rooms.

“Watch it,” Blake snapped.

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped herself. _I will not apologize, she thought. A Schnee should never apologize. I will NOT degrade myself like that._

“I…” Weiss cleared her throat. “I realize that I might not be quite as funny as I think I am.”

  
Blake’s frown didn’t budge an inch.

“And… Sun is a very nice young man,” Weiss said through clenched teeth. “Though his fashion sense could use some work.”

  
Blake raised an eyebrow. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something, Weiss.”

“Don’t be rude. I am saying exactly what I mean to say.” Weiss crossed her arms. “You just deserved to know what I think about my recent behavior. That’s all.”

Blake snorted. “Wow. You really suck at apologizing.”

“How dare you?!” Weiss snapped. “I am perfectly capable of saying that I’m sorry. See? There. I just did it. I hope you’re happy, Blake Belladonna.”

“Nope. Not happy,” Blake said, though a small smile slid across her lips. “I don’t think anyone would believe that you apologized. I want it on tape.”

“W-what?!”

“You heard me,” Blake said, pulling out her scroll. “Say you’re sorry, Weiss, and maybe I’ll forgive you.”

 _That furball_ , Weiss fumed inwardly. She was trapped. It was either apologize now, or do it in front of her whole team later. Ruby would have a field day.

“Fine,” Weiss said. She put on her saddest, most contrite face for the camera. “I, Weiss Schnee, am sorry. Very, very sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Blake said, the barest hint of enjoyment in her voice.

 _You’re going to pay for this_ , Weiss swore. “I’m sorry for making off-color Faunus jokes. I promise to try and be more sensitive in the future.”

“Good enough,” Blake said, now sporting a full-fledged grin. She collapsed her scroll and put it in her pocket. “I think that was worth the shopping trip.”

“Oh, no it wasn’t,” Weiss said, stepping so close to Blake she could feel her breath. “It’s not a shopping trip until we actually try _something_ on. Ruby and Yang expect will expect us to bring _something_ back other than a stupid video.”

“Fine, geez.” Blake stepped back, a little cowed by Weiss’s humiliation-fueled anger. “Just grab something for us and let’s get going.”

Weiss’s eyes flicked back and forth. An instant of searching later and she found the most perfect thing for them to try. “You say you’ll try it on if I do, too, right?”

“Yeah,” Blake said, suddenly uncertain. Surely Weiss wouldn’t pick anything too risqué. She was an heiress; she had standards. Right?

“Excellent!” Weiss dashed over to a display and seized two pairs of lingerie: one set of white, one black. Now it was her turn to grin. “I think this black set will look lovely on you. Yang and Ruby will love seeing us in these, don’t you think? I promised to bring pictures of what we tried on.”

Blake’s mouth dropped in horror when she saw what Weiss had chosen. It was worse than she could have possibly imagined.

Weiss held out two sets of cat-themed lingerie. The bras had a cat-ear cutout for cleavage, and the panties had two cat-ear protrusions on the front. The panties were side-ties, with pink flowers on the ends. And, of course, there were stockings to go with it.

“Don’t forget the most important part!” Weiss said. She smiled and held out a black collar, complete with a single golden bell.

“Not a chance,” Blake said, recoiling with her fingers clawing threateningly.

“Oh, Blake, I thought this was all about helping me be more sensitive?” Weiss said, grinning even wider. “It’s a learning experience!”

“No way. No way am I trying on dirty store underwear.”

Weiss summoned up a glyph of purification around the lingerie, cleansing it instantly. “There! Now no more complaints. Into the dressing room we go!”

Blake was dragged sputtering and scratching all the way to the only available stall, which Weiss wasted no time in locking behind them; it was a perfect excuse to get them both in the same dressing room. Now Blake couldn’t weasel her way out.

Weiss quickly unzipped herself and stepped out her boots, coat and dress, leaving her in her simple baby blue panties and matching strapless bra. She wasn’t embarrassed about stripping in front of Blake; after all, they were teammates as well as roommates, and had seen each other in various states of undress more times than she could count.

Blake, however, was not nearly so comfortable. She hadn’t even gotten her vest off, and was obviously trying to think of a way out of wearing the cat-keyhole lingerie.

  
“What’s the matter, Blakey?” Weiss asked, borrowing Yang’s pet name for her. She reached over and popped the button on Blake’s shorts, prompting a startled _eep_ from her teammate. “Hurry up, or I’ll have to start taking pictures early!”

Weiss’s “encouragement” finally got Blake going. Soon she was down to her own lacy black bra and purple pantyhose, which she groaned as she rolled down her legs. Her panties came halfway off with them, showing off the upper half of her eye-catching ass.

Weiss took her cue to get into the lingerie first. She slid out of her underwear, dropping it on the bench and discarding her bra along with it. She shivered excitedly. Being locked in a changing room with her Faunus teammate was thrilling. Dangerous. Scandalous. Something no Schnee should ever do. But there she was, doing it anyway.

She untied the strips of satin on the lingerie’s panties and slid them between her thighs, redoing the knot on her dainty hips. The material was silky soft and thin like gossamer- she could get used to this. The bra was more of a frilly tube top than anything else, but it was definitely cute- and the cat-shaped cutout even had whiskers! Oh, it was just too perfect. Weiss pulled up the matching stockings and was just about set.

Blake, meanwhile, had stalled after getting her panties on. She was absolutely refusing to slide that bra over her head.

“Come on!” Weiss said, and yanked Blake’s arms up with a mighty tug. “Show off those assets! Some of us aren’t so lucky, you know.” Weiss didn’t really feel jealous of Blake’s larger breasts, but if she could guilt her into getting into that bra, so much the better.

Blake blushed a brilliant red. Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled the bra on. It definitely showed off more cleavage than Weiss’s did, but Weiss was having too much fun to care.

“Now for the pièce de résistance!”

With a flourish, Weiss clipped her own white bell-collar around her neck. She moved to do the same with Blake, who pulled back with an even deeper blush.

“No. No, no, no. Not a collar.”

“Blake Belladonna, listen to me.” Weiss said, pouting. “Yes, it’s a collar. Yes, it’s adorable. And yes, you are going to wear it, or else.”

“Or else what?” Blake growled.

“Or else I buy _both_ of these sets of lingerie, _accidentally_ leave them in the laundry room, and accidentally tell everyone at Beacon about how you just love to wear them at night.”

“That’s evil…” Blake shuddered. “Fine. Just this once.”

Blake took the collar and begrudgingly slid it around her neck, making the bell jingle merrily. Weiss clapped her hands together in excitement- this was going perfectly. She reached for her purse and pulled out her scroll.

“Say ‘tuna!’” Weiss said, setting the scroll’s timer and hanging it on the wall. She gave her most winning smirk as the camera flashed. Blake just glanced at to the side.

“I swear, Weiss, if you share those with anyone other than Ruby or Yang…” Blake tried to sound threatening, but it just came out as a mewling whimper.

“Of course!” Weiss said. “Just a little team fun.” She tucked her scroll back into her purse. “Actually, I think I’ll buy this pair... it’s quite flattering.”

Blake, however, had already stripped down and was pulling on her own black panties.

Weiss grinned. This hadn’t been a total waste of a day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: iesupa  
> Source: http://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_original/155313220556a4ef3ad8269.png


	3. Lvl3Toaster - The Bet, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Lvl 3 Toaster
> 
> Source: http://lvl3toaster.tumblr.com/tagged/rwby
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

" _Jaune. Stop it. Stop it. You don't need to win this bet. You don't even need to be in this bet. Why did you let Sun talk you into this? Stop looking. Please stop. Jaune."_

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Ruby looked at the blonde boy with a quizzical expression. "You're sweating. Are you sick or something?"

Jaune coughed a bit and made a poor attempt at chuckling. "Must have caught something... Haha... I'm sure it's fine. Nothing wrong at all." Jaune looked away from Ruby and tried to look casual.

" _You're supposed to be studying, Arc! Stop thinking about Ruby like that!_ " Jaune's mind continued to think about anything other than his class assignment as he unwillingly looked over at Ruby, her legs waggling, making the roses on her pants dance around as she lay on the floor and read from a textbook. She looked absolutely adorable as she flipped the pages, looking around for whatever they were actually supposed to be looking for as they studied together in her room. Jaune was too preoccupied looking at Ruby's perky, pale, 100% exposed breasts as her pajama top's neckline dripped down from her chest. Her shirt proved to be a bit too large, as Jaune could see everything as she lay on the floor, raised just enough to show off unwillingly. Her strap had started to slide off of her shoulder as well, only worsening the problem. " _Stop looking and focus! You're studying! You're never like this with Pyrrha! Sure Pyrrha never showed anything but still! Why did her shirt have to be so loose!? Yang will kill you if she finds out what you're doing! Gah, curse you, Sun and Neptune! Why'd they have to rope me into this? I was perfectly happy just–"_

"Jaune?" Ruby raised her voice again, staring at him with her bright silver eyes. She looked concerned, but offered a gentle smile that only accentuated her cuteness. "Are you SURE you're okay? You're staring."

"Uh, you know what?" Jaune stuttered. "I think I'm getting worse. I'm just going to go and rest." Jaune realized far too late that he had been looking at Ruby's exposed chest when the dark haired girl noticed him doing so. He watched in horror as her face turned to one of question. He watched in absolute terror as it started looking to where his eyes had been gazing.

"Yeah, I'mjustgonnagoaheadand–"

  
Ruby traced the path Jaune's eyes had taken and shrieked as she realized where his attention had been for the night. Her arms shot upward, fingers curling in as she saw her boobs were easily visible to the very nervous boy sitting across from her.

"Oh my gosh. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Ruby repeated her phrases over and over again as she pushed herself up to her knees and fixed her falling strap, alternating between looking at her breasts and at the man who had been looking at them, who was currently freaking out as much as she was.

Jaune panicked as Ruby stumbled over herself trying to cover her breasts. "I'm so sorry, Ruby! Sun made me make a bet and then Neptune joined and then I think Sage got in at some point and we were supposed to get a picture of a girl flashing and were we already studying together and I didn't think your shirt would do that and I couldn't tell you and I wasn't going to do it and I wasn't going to ask you to and I'm so sorry and I'm sorry and I'm so, soooo sorry!" Jaune took a breath. Ruby glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest and firmly attached to her shoulders as she adjusted herself to sit on her knees. Her night band looked like it was glaring at him as well, only with red eyes belonging to a monster than to a barely 18 year old girl that was a foot shorter than him. "Please forgive me! I'll bake you cookies for a month!" Jaune shrunk into his own body as best he could, awaiting retribution from the girl would could swing her scythe around like it was nothing when he had confirmed it weighed far more than she did.

"Jaune..." Ruby's voice seemed... Something. Jaune couldn't tell if it was anger, rage, or any other negatively charge emotion that would result in him suffering, but he continued to cower.

"At least don't tell Yang! I'm too young to die!" Jaune whispered weakly, pleading with his hands joined together, eyes closed and head bowed.

"Jaune!"

Jaune looked up slowly, waiting for retribution. He felt his heart raise as he saw Ruby's face, adorned with a small smile. Her arms had lowered from the vice like grip on her shoulders and sat casually across her stomach. "Uhh... What?"

"You could have just said so..." Ruby put a hand to her mouth and giggled, her body shaking with joyous laughter. "Though you're an idiot for making a bet with Sun. And for not asking Pyrrha."

"Uhh... What?" Jaune repeated, unable to comprehend the words coming from Ruby's mouth.

"I said you could have just asked." Ruby continued holding back laughter.

"You're serious? No, you're kidding? What?" Jaune looked at Ruby with a blank expression. "I don't... What? Pyrrha?"

"I bet you Pyrrha would say yes, but you offered me cookies first! No take backsies!" Ruby calmed down from her laughing fit and looked gently at Jaune. "Well?"

"Well, what? What's going on?"

"Get your camera out!" Ruby seemed to shine as the words passed her lips.

Jaune looked at Ruby as she grabbed the bottom of her pajama top. "You're not kidding!? For real!?"

"But you're going to make me cookies allllll month, right?"

"Oh my gosh, yes, yes, anything!" Jaune fumbled out his scroll and readied the camera, silently praying thanks that Ruby wouldn't tell Yang. He pointed it at the girl, making sure her chest was in frame as he took in both her words and the brilliant smile in her face. She began lifting her top up at a snail's pace, grin growing every bigger as she watched Jaune's reaction.

"Okay, ready? 3... 2... 1... Boobies!" Ruby threw up her top, flashing her beautifully perky boobs to the camera before her. They were the perfect balance between sizable and small, their squishy softness noticeable even without touching. Her chest was a very stark ivory, emphasizing the ideal look of her rosy pink nipples that poked out ever so slightly. She was the picture of schoolgirl innocence, her childish nature showing clear as day on her face, unmarred by boys or heartbreak and showing the adorable side of her that knew exactly what she was doing as the purity rang off like bells. With her perfect smile and her perfect breasts, the scene looked far more cute and playful than it did sexual. Whether because of the girl or the context, the picture taken was one of a girl having fun, lust not included.

Jaune held his scroll up, picture visible in the corner. He didn't move a muscle from confusion and joy as to what just happened. He hung there, staring at Ruby's bare boobs through his scroll.

"Well?" Ruby snickered. She put her shirt back down, covering her breasts. "Are you gonna win?"

"Probably..." Jaune replied, not really listening. He had no idea that his night would have gone anywhere close to this point. "Thank you, Ruby, really. Thanks for understanding."

"Only because you're going to put extra chocolate chips in," Ruby laughed, sticking her tongue out. She withdrew it and straightened her back. "I expect them on my desk by Friday, ho ho ho," she said in a haughty, false upper class accent mimicking a corporate bigwig seen in movies. She started holding back laughter again. Jaune joined her.

"Sure thing, boss." Jaune said in a fairly weak accent. "But if you'll excuse me, I think it is time for me to go. I need to go ACTUALLY study, and then make a shopping list. Seeya, Ruby."

"Goodbye!"

"Thanks so much again," Jaune said as he stepped out the door and let it swing closed. He breathed a long sigh, satisfied that he could actually participate in Sun and Neptune's bet.

________

A few days later, after a large and long baking session resulting in a mountain of triple chocolate cookies, Jaune received a text from Ruby.

"so... did you win? :)"

Jaune looked down at the message and contemplated what to say. He sent back a message saying, "I didn't end up showing them. It felt wrong." What he didn't mention was that he didn't end up joining in on the fun because of Neptune and the message he had sent after Jaune saw more of Blake than he ever thought he would.

"SUCK IT, MONKEY BOY!!!"

There was no possible way that Jaune could have told Ruby that the picture in the message and the bet winner was her sister; once opened, Yang Xiao Long looked back at him, her perfect body facing away from the camera. Wearing her usual jacket, she instead opted to leave it fully unbuttoned to emphasize the fact that she didn't have another top on, giving a full, glorious look at her sideboobs, one nipple clearly visible as she turned. In addition to lacking a proper top, she was also lowering her shorts, revealing that she hadn't been wearing panties; the woman in the picture smiled deviously as she showed off her perfect ass completely uncovered, as well as her sex, visible as she raised her rear off her knees. Somehow, through some miracle, Neptune had managed to convince Yang to both strip for him, and let him show off the picture. Jaune also thought a substantial amount at the fact that there was a second image in that message, showing off Weiss' perfect breasts as she flashed the camera. There was no way that Ruby's boobs could compare to the combination of those two pictures, even if they were spectacular. Somehow he had accidentally managed to see all of Team RWBY with less clothes on that they really should have, and he felt happy with that fact at least. He stopped thinking when Ruby responded.

"aww, then what do I do with this?"

Jaune clapped his hand over his scroll, somehow managing not to break it, and also not gathering enough attention to call into question why he had done so. Jaune took a second look at the picture that Ruby had sent. Ruby looked at the camera, smiling with a that sweet smile she always had. Why she was smiling became evident as Jaune looked lower; in front of her clothed breasts were her knees, and in front of those, a pair of bright pink panties that the girl had slid off. Ruby was presenting her removed panties, stretching them out in front of herself, and also presenting her bare lower half that the pink would normally cover. Her mound was in full focus, clearly visible as she splayed out her legs, her knees raised to drive the point across. Her ass was also in frame as she lifted herself to get the most in there, reinforcing that Jaune had now seen all of Ruby's secrets and better yet had pictures to prove it. He didn't plan on showing anyone ever, but he really liked the knowledge that he had beat Sun and Neptune. He held his hand to his heart and felt he hard it was thumping.

"you owe me SOOOO many cookies!!! :3"


	4. Sinccubi - Ruby's Sin, Cubed Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Sinccubi
> 
> Source: http://sinccubi.tumblr.com/post/143868570245
> 
> Author: Indie-Cent
> 
> Warnings: Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, this chapter was sent to me and was based on a picture of Ruby drawn by Sinccubi. A bit after, I was given a chapter by a completely different author with a similar premise, and also based on a picture of Ruby by Sinccubi.
> 
> I made it a trifecta.

When she had woken up sick, Ruby felt absolutely awful.

Not only because she was sick, but due to quickly recalling what day it was. The time of the semester had come for team member evaluations.

Each member of the team would be tested on their skills and abilities and graded based on how well they performed. Given that leaders went first, she had gone the day before.

She had worked hard for weeks to make sure she gave a good showing of her skills, to represent herself and her team in the best possible way. Her team and mostly her sister were worried that she was overworking herself, and the raw, unfiltered exhaustion and nausea that filled her body when she awoke that morning proved to the young girl that they had a point.

Though she had to weakly scramble out of her bed and into the bathroom, what was on her mind wasn't what was soon leaving her stomach, but on how she was failing her team. While they had been right at the sidelines, cheering her on all day during her own exam, she was going to be missing all of theirs.

Any idea of still attending was thrown out the door as soon as she exited the bathroom, the strong arms of her sister instantly picking her up and tucking her into Weiss' bed. She tried to protest, but was shut down by all of her teammates.

"You did awesome yesterday, sis! Just rest up, okay? I'll make sure you get some milk when we get back!" Yang placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and Ruby couldn't help but smile.

Weiss moved up next, placing her own kiss on Ruby's forehead. "You have shown yourself to work very hard, so I expect you to work just as hard at getting better. I refuse to allow you to slack off in this!" Ruby giggled at her partner's stern tone, but still made sure to nod in acceptance.

With the other two out of the way, Blake looked to Ruby with a soft smile. "Hey," she turned her head to the other two, "could you two go on ahead real quick?"

They nodded and began to walk out, but not before Yang got a few more words in. "Okay, but you better not be making moves on my sick sister, Blakey! Love you, Rubes!" Weiss dragged her out by the arm before she could keep dragging things out, and Yang's waving hand was the last thing Ruby saw going out the door.

Turning back to her fellow brunette, Ruby was curious what it was that she wanted to talk about.

"I know you're probably mad at yourself for being sick today," Ruby seemed to shrink in the bed, telling Blake that she was spot on. "You're doing your best to be a good leader and trust me, we can all see that, and we all think you're amazing for it."

Ruby was lucky the fever kept her face flush, or else she would've died from embarrassment over the blush that would've appeared on her face.

Despite that, Blake still seemed to be able to sense that shy instinct of hers, and only smiled wider for it. "We're going to show everyone that we're the best team members you could have, just like you showed everyone that you're the best leader here."

There were unshed tears in Ruby's eyes as Blake placed another kiss on her forehead. Blake's words managed to help calm the unsettled feeling in her stomach while somehow making her feel worse for missing out when she had such a great team.

"I love you, and don't be afraid to call us if something's wrong," Blake's last kind words were all Ruby heard as the door closed, leaving her alone.

Time moved at a painfully slow pace for Ruby as she lied in that bed, trying to think of anything but what she was missing out on. She was glad as she felt sleep come for her, knowing it would let more time pass without the painful boredom.

When she finally woke up, Ruby was instantly relieved that she felt magnitudes better than earlier. She mainly felt tired, and her nausea seemed to have completely vanished alongside most of her fever.

She was able to get up and stretch, only to give up on that idea as her sore muscles retaliated against the idea of stretching. Instead she simply limped around the room, picking up one of Yang's granola bars to fill her empty stomach.

Chewing the annoyingly nutritious bar idly, she looked around for something to do. Without anyone around, her options were limited.

Weiss would yell at her if she spent her time playing video games instead of resting, and all of them would yell at her if she did anything too strenuous.

Well, Blake would just do that thing where she looked disappointed, which was always so much _worse!_

With the room all to herself and an inability to do any of the normal fun stuff, all that was left was the stuff she tended to keep...private.

Looking at the clock, her team wasn't even scheduled to take their exams for another hour. That meant she had at least two until they would be heading back. Two hours without worrying about anyone walking in...

Making her way to the door, Ruby ensured it was locked as she felt her heartbeat begin to race. She giggled as she turned back around, spotting her scroll.

Moving towards the beds and the small device, Ruby felt her body shiver with tingles as she realized she was still too sore to climb up to her own bed. She'd have to stick with Weiss'!

Her excitement rose, as did the slight nerves as she thought about what would happen if she were caught. It only made her tingle more as she grabbed her headphones and connected them to the scroll. With Faunus around the school and her own shy nature about what she was going to do, she didn't want to risk someone walking by and managing to hear whatever she ended up watching.

Shuffling into the bed, Ruby propped herself up against the headboard and dawned the red headphones as she unlocked the device.

As she began to search through her private collection of images and videos, Ruby felt her panties dampen. She eventually found one that she had only watched a few times, and pressed play after giving the room one last unnecessary sweep with her eyes for peeping toms.

As a pair of actresses appeared on her screen, Ruby held the scroll with one hand while she used her other to help shuffle down her pajama bottoms. She let it stay temporarily over her panties, starting by just gently rubbing around her mound as the women on screen gave whatever unneeded lines they had to explain not needing clothes.

With the two women soon embracing in a heated kiss, Ruby began to do what she often did. Pushing her underwear down as well, Ruby began to tease her folds directly as she imagined her team in the place of the women on screen.

In her eyes it was Blake lifting Weiss like a toy to throw her onto the bed, eagerly diving down to lick her slit just afterwards. Weiss moaned out the Faunus' name, and Ruby let her thumb lightly brush against her sensitive clit.

She tried to replicate what she was seeing, using her fingers to play around her lips like the tongue of fake-Blake. Suddenly Weiss was her, and it was her silver eyes that Blake's seductive amber ones were staring into as she played with her like a toy.

Ruby let out a moan as Blake's rough tongue thrust inside, her own fingers replicating the sensation as best they could. The pace picked up, with Blake's fingers teasing her clit as she licked away.

Suddenly the actress on screen stopped, giving the other woman an order to turn around and stick her ass up.

Ruby imagined it was Weiss, ordering Yang to present herself to be dominated by the smaller girl. Her wet fingers resumed their play as the licking began again.

Propped up with an elbow as she held the video in front of her, Ruby's ass was sticking into the air as she watched Weiss tease and lick her whimpering and moaning sister. She played with herself lightly, emulating to cruel tongue that refused to give her the satisfaction the blonde desperately wanted.

With a rough smack on the ass the caused Ruby to flinch despite not feeling it, the woman switched again in her mind. The rough tonguing and fingering that started then wasn't Weiss, it was Yang. Her own sister was teaching _her_ what real pleasure felt like, licking her little sister's slit with reckless abandon and bringing out every moan possible. Ruby's own fingering was rapid as she approached her orgasm, jolting with shocks of pleasure that signaled her oncoming peak.

As Ruby felt her orgasm approaching, her thoughts filled with her team, she shakily put down the scroll and began to tap away at the screen. She had changed her mind on what she wanted to finish to, and needed desperately to find what she was looking for before she came.

Opening up her picture gallery, Ruby put in the password to a folder she kept private and pulled up the one picture within. The picture was of the rest of her team in the gym showers, naked and chatting calmly after class. She had taken it in secret, fueled by the sudden wash of desire that had come over her at the time.

Taking in the picture that showed her their strong, well-toned forms that she loved so dearly, Ruby finally came.

With a long moan as she stared at the picture, Ruby's pussy squirted her juices onto Weiss' sheets, staining them with a mark of her lust. Her body was racked with waves and shocks of pleasure, and Ruby happily allowed herself to ride it out as she slowly began to relax.

Even as she calmed down, Ruby found her eyes locked on the picture before her. It was her team, the one that was about to take their exam without her. The last time she had looked at it was as she waited anxiously to be called up the day before, when she was told to wait in the locker room where she couldn't see them in person.

The sight of them and their bodies helped motivate Ruby to give it her all as her turn came, and she could swear she fought that much better because of it.

"Well," Ruby mumbled to herself, "Yang always says sex is a great motivator..." She used to get embarrassed when her sister said anything like that, but she eventually started to understand what she meant.

Eventually getting up from the bed, Ruby made her way to the bathroom to clean up. Lowering her headphones, she shuffled slightly as her lower garments remained partially lowered, and caught a glimpse of herself in Weiss' full length mirror as she walked past it.

Halting, she looked at herself. While not normally too confident about things like her body, a few memories came to her mind of times when her team had complimented it.

A thought popped into her head that they would probably enjoy seeing her as she was, and then a further thought reminded her of the picture she had taken.

If they had a picture of her in return, it would only be fair, right?

She felt herself tingle with excitement as the idea firmly planted itself in her head. Her scroll was still in her hand, and a finger that was only slightly shaking clicked the camera button.

Aiming it at the mirror, Ruby could see herself reflected in the image. She looked somewhat silly with just her rose-printed pajama pants and white panties lowered, which wasn't what she was going for.

Biting her lip for a moment, Ruby got an idea of how to make it better.

Using her free hand to lift the hem of her black tank top, she brought it up to her mouth and captured it between her lips. The bottom of her shirt was now held high, exposing her perky breasts to the air.

Smiling as she was satisfied with the image, Ruby let her other hand rest behind her back as she looked at the mirror and took the picture.

Looking at the image of herself with her scroll in hand, Ruby was only slightly nervous as she sent it through the team group message system.

Her team would be up soon for the test, and they'd have a picture of herself to motivate them.

With the way her team burst in cheering and swarmed upon their leader when they returned to the dorm a couple hours later, Ruby got the feeling that they appreciated it. The rest of the day was filled with the three of them showing her exactly how much she appreciated it.


	5. Sinccubi - Ruby's Sin, Cubed Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Sinccubi
> 
> Source: http://sinccubi.tumblr.com/post/137719231185
> 
> Author: OrganOfFlames
> 
> Warnings: None

It was vacation season for Beacon Academy. Students of all years got to spend a couple weeks doing whatever they wanted. Majority of the students returned home for a short time. Being in a dangerous line of work, it was important that they spent a little time with family whenever they could. Others who didn't have a home to return to, or would rather not, bummed around the academy campus, either wasting time or spending it to improve.

This time meant that the team consisting of four problematic girls, Team RWBY, was split up for two long weeks. While Blake had decided to stay at Beacon, reading books and having the dorm all to herself, the other three had left. Weiss was practically forced back home by her father, wanting to see her progress at the academy he disliked. Ruby and Yang had taken the long journey back to their family home.

Taiyang, their father, had welcomed them home with open arms, excited to hear all about their time spent at Beacon. The sisters were happy to be back at home with their father, but one, Ruby, was missing her partner, Weiss, almost immediately. The two had been labeled partners by Beacon and shortly after, labeled partners of a different kind by themselves.

The girls spent their first couple days with their father, out in the nearby woods and showing him what they'd learnt and just spending time together. On the eighth day, Ruby had gotten a little more than just lovesick.

* * *

 

It was the still of the night at the Xiao Long household. Taiyang was already in bed, sleeping with a smile. The older sister had already said her goodnights and tiptoed off to her room. Ruby was sure she'd be up longer, doing whatever Yang Xiao Long liked to do at midnight. She didn't care to think about it too much for her own purity. The little rose, however, would be staying up a little bit longer.

Her finger tapped the green Cross Continental Transmit System icon next to the name reading 'Weiss Schnee - RWBY' on her scroll. The name dragged to the top of the screen as a pulsating animation started in the centre of the screen. A small image of Weiss appeared as a timer began ticking up at the bottom.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby meekly whispered, careful not to wake her father. Her hand lightly caressing her scroll.

There was a faint shuffling before her voice was heard coming from the speakers. "Hey, Ruby." Her voice was a little louder than Ruby's, likely because in the Schnee household, the walls were thicker and bedrooms were further apart.

Ruby tapped the video button, eyes widening once she saw what the camera reflected. "Aaah!" She cried aloud, quickly sitting up before Weiss got transmitted a very unflattering angle.

"You alright?" The heiress questioned, concerned, as an image of her flickered onto Ruby's screen. Her look was rather different from how she appeared at Beacon. Clothing more mature, multiple layers, even at such a late hour. Her hair was in her usual single ponytail, although it wasn't to the side, but directly at the back.

"Ye-Yeah…" She mumbled awkwardly, still examining the mature look she had donned. "You look…" Her mindless mumbling continued, lifting the scroll closer to her face. She noticed Weiss shrinking away from the camera, turning it away from her face. "No! No! You look really beautiful!" Ruby quickly blurted. _Bad move, Ruby!_ She scolded herself. She knew better than that. Weiss already had a complex about her looks, then to leave her sentence off there was only a recipe for disaster.

Weiss timidly returned to frame. "T-Thanks…" Ruby smiled back, hoping the conversation would move on from her mistake. "You look very pretty yourself." The redhead felt her cheeks begin to burn, it wasn't often she got a compliment as direct as that from Weiss.

Her eyes darted around the room. She wasn't dressed up like Weiss, in fact, she was in her normal pyjamas Weiss normally saw every night, complete with the eye mask wrapped to her forehead. Well, aside from the lack of rose-patterned pants, but Weiss couldn't see that. "You think so…?" It may have been something to do with the long distance call, or the fact they hadn't seen each other in over a week, but their shyness matched their first date; very awkward with long pauses, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

Weiss nodded softly, Ruby's feet played together nervously off camera. "H-Hey, Weiss. I was wondering if yo-"

"Weiss! I can see your light is still on!" A loud yell echoed from Ruby's speakers. Someone from the Schnee residence had caught her.

She spun around, seeing the door open. Weiss glanced at her scroll, seeing Ruby's worried and anxious face once more time before hitting the disconnect button. Except she didn't; hitting the mute button by mistake. Weiss didn't realise her error and proceeded to drop her scroll onto her bed before greeting the intruder. Ruby watched with bated breath as a tall man appeared in the door frame, accidentally knocking Myrtenaster over.

Weiss' scroll had landed by her pillow, leaving it capturing her large room at the perfect angle. The younger girl couldn't hear what was happening, but she seemed to be trying to convince whoever was at the door to leave. Feeling a little worried, Ruby muted her microphone too, not wanting to accidentally make more trouble for Weiss, but, at the same time, not wanting to miss this bonus event.

A wide range of hand movements and head bobbing later, the door shut and Weiss sighed, propping her prized weapon back up against the wall. Ruby looked on, watching her girlfriend rolled her neck and unbutton her jacket. The fact that she hadn't come back to her scroll made Ruby certain Weiss thought she'd hung up. Not to mention, the heiress began undressing right in front of her very eyes. The two had only gone so far as to kiss, and even then it wasn't an excessive amount. She'd only briefly seen her nude before and after heavy training, but she wouldn't dare stare.

_M-Maybe I should hang up..._ The thought definitely crossed her mind, but there was something wrongly enticing about the situation.

Her jacket fell to the ground, quickly followed by the unbuttoning and discarding of her shirt beneath. The pale skin shined in the light cascading from above. Soft shadows highlighted the petite breasts hidden behind a pale blue bra. Ruby desperately wanted to see what was concealed, uncharacteristically so. She didn't know why, but the urges building up inside of her was a good hint.

As Weiss twisted in small circles whilst undressing, Ruby subconsciously let her hand drop into her lap, one hand still holding the scroll to her face. Gingerly, her thighs spread apart to make room for three fidgety fingers. Her fingertips pressed into the steadily growing wet patch. She felt her legs tense up immediately, the sensation greedier than she'd previously thought.

Rolling her shoulders back as her hips bucked towards her own gentle touch, Ruby muffled a moan. Her fingers tugged and pulled at the fabric between them and her sensitive valley. What was just a wet patch had already begun to grow from the small amounts of stimulation she'd given herself. "Mm…" She moaned softly to herself, her eyes stuck to Weiss.

Her fingers got fed up with the material stopping a direct touch. While her eyes followed Weiss' body, Ruby dipped her fingers beneath the waistline of her panties and pulled them down, kicking up her legs until they loosely hung around one ankle. As her fingers returned, without a layer to halt them, they lightly pressed against her delicate pussy.

"A-Ah…" She shivered to her touch, slowly making small circles surrounding her sensitive bud. Any time she got too close, her lips released a short moan. She had to stop moaning… Yang or her father might hear…

Taking her pyjama tank top from her waist, she lifted and bit into it. The shirt rose up, revealing her right breast to the mild night air. She moved her feet up and spread her thighs even further apart. Her fingers lightly skirted around her most pleasureable zone.

Her eyes slowly took focus on Weiss again. The blue bra had been unclasped and, as if on purpose, Weiss turned the opposite way to deposit it in a small white laundry basket. "Whyy~ss~!" Ruby whined, her clothing muffling more than enough.

The heiress turned to her side and stretched her arms. Ruby witnessed the peak of her petite left breast, lifted higher by the arch of her back. The pale skin complemented the light pink nipple, barely blocking the ceiling light from above. Ruby's eyes were locked onto Weiss' body, examining her dainty figure and subconsciously enticing movements. She was captivated, her fingers moving however they pleased. "Mhh… Mhhh…" The fabric between her lips began to absorb the saliva building in her mouth.

Ruby's fingers closed in, gently massaging her wet lower lips. Her lower body shuddered while her upper half froze up. She didn't get a chance to do this often being at Beacon and she still needed the time to properly explore her body.

Her girlfriend dropped the long, grey pencil skirt she was likely forced to wear by her family. As it fell, it revealed her legs, slender and pale, along with her thighs and the somewhat erotic panties she donned. A deep red that didn't match her previous outfit at all. Now, exclusively in nothing but those eye-catching panties, Weiss began to stretch her legs. She was such a tease for someone so unaware of it.

The onlooker had begun to get a little too carried away. Her hand, shedding all uneasiness, travelled to the entrance of her core. Teasing herself with one digit, her petite body flowed with her moans. Her body shuffled further down her bed, her hips rising higher, held up by her feet.

"Ahhh~, W-Weiss…" Ruby called out, the shirt dropping from her quivering lips, rolling up to her neck, her left breast uncovered. Not even catching the fact that she cried out her partner's name, Ruby's agile finger made soft, but fast movements, sliding her fingertip against her inner walls. Her mind imagined Weiss, the one she wanted to be with most at this very moment, embracing her and letting their feelings evolve and become adult.

Her feet curled, resting on the fronts of her toes as her thighs pressed tightly against the wrist between her legs. Weiss had just begun hooking her thumbs along the waistline of her panties, and Ruby was feeling a pressure building up within. She couldn't care less about the string of saliva rolling down her chin. Her legs shook, the pleasure desiring nothing more than to be released.

Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, bent over, letting the garment peel off, over her arse. The pale moon taking up Ruby's entire view, she felt a rush of pleasure shocking her entire body and core. Her arms shuddered as her head rolled back. She gasped and bucked her hips against the air. Her petite breasts jiggled while her toes stayed tightly curled. She'd managed a fairly quiet orgasm, despite the creaking of her bed and not including the obvious moaning from earlier.

A dopey smile on her flushed face, Ruby brought the scroll back into view. "N-NO!" During her climax, her shaking arms must've lead to the accidental pressing of the 'End Call' button. From such a primal high to a moping sulk in a matter of seconds, Ruby was left to dream of what was just a couple seconds away from her vision.


	6. Sinccubi - Ruby's Sin, Cubed Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Sinccubi
> 
> Source: http://sinccubi.tumblr.com/post/145690008240/when-ruby-cums-she-releases-rose-petalsits-always
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

Ruby felt pressure. She felt like something needed to be relieved, and it needed to be now. Her body was punishing her, making her completely unable to think about anything other than the desperate feelings surrounding her core. She needed to masturbate.

Ruby tried to think of the last time she had pleasured herself. She tried to think of the last time she could have, considering she lived in a room with three other girls. She had trouble remembering the last time she had been alone in their room for more than a few minutes without Yang coming in to play video games, Weiss coming in to study for a test, or Blake coming in to read a book. She felt shame just at the thought of touching herself, let alone trying something with others near, especially her big sister, her best friend, and another person she was close to. Thinking about it, she had only recently learned about the pleasures and intricacies of such relief, and did it very infrequently due to embarrassment, a lack of opportunity, and what was normally a disconnect from sexual feelings. Very, very rarely did she feel horny, especially since she had never had a partner, and rarely thought of sex in general.

Today was different. It had been weeks? Maybe a month? It had been a long time since Ruby had last taken that step and turned off safe search on her scroll, and she was now feeling the build up from waiting so long. She had gotten the urge three days ago, but every time she even considered it, someone had been around to stay her hand. By day two, her hands shook every time her mind wandered, and now she was ready to burst. And that was why Ruby was the happiest she had been in half a week when she learned that her team was all busy that morning. Weiss was out shopping, Yang was out downtown, and Blake was out visiting the library.

Ruby waited until a few minutes after Yang left, bike helmet in tow, to lock the door to her dorm. She checked it several times to ensure nobody could bother her and climbed back into her bed, still wearing her favorite pjs from when she woke up an hour ago. She felt her heart fit to burst as she finally was left alone to her own naughty devices.

Ruby shook as she lowered her pajama bottoms, forgoing loading up any sort of video and instead skipping straight to the massaging. She couldn't hold it in a second longer, and immediately started rubbing the front of her tiny black panties, instantly sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. She merely imagined all the lewd acts she had previously seen in the past, using her memories to fuel the fire in her body as she inched her tank top up her stomach. She panted as she continuously rubbed her panties, her pants at her knees. She felt the wetness behind the cloth and shook, thinking of a video she would never admit to watching where a man had thrown a woman onto a bed and pleasured her until she couldn't move.

Ruby turned over, raising her butt into the air as she lowered her panties, furious at their blocking of her body. They fell to right above her knees as she held up her weight with her legs and her shoulder, propping her body up as she grew more adventurous. Sex exposed, dripping, and in the air, she moaned into her bed as she drew her finger over her core. Feeling the uninterrupted touch of her finger against her folds, Ruby shook, thinking of another woman accepting a man's length into her mouth. The reminder of the pure sexuality of the act hastened her, making her lose her sense of shame at pleasuring herself. Her lack of care made her lift her top over her breasts, freeing them to show her arousal as she rested on one shoulder. The blush on her face burned as she felt her boiling blood turn her cheeks scarlet from her pleasure. More pressure built up inside her, this time feeling amazing rather than infuriating.

Ruby realized how much she hated her pajama bottoms; while comfy to sleep in, they were preventing her from spreading her legs and allowing herself unbridled access to her center of pleasure. Flailing around, she tried to kick them off without interrupting her ministrations. After several seconds of moaning and shaking, she returned onto her back, her bottoms off and her panties dangling in the air off of one foot, freeing her legs to spread as wide as she wanted. She felt her body burn as her voice became uncontrollable, her moans turning to screams as she thought of a nameless woman bucking forward, crying with pleasure as the man in the video took her.

With her eyes looking down at her breasts, Ruby tried to stop the drool pooling at the side of her mouth. Failing, she instead placed two fingers in her mouth to try and stifle her voice in an attempt to prevent any keen eared Faunus, or anyone for that matter if she considered her volume, from hearing her masturbate. She continued rubbing before deciding to stop hating her body and just finish it as she thought of another video, this one of a man finishing over a woman's chest to her loving acceptance. She loved the pure filth of the act and how charged with passion it had been. The memory of the woman's pleasured scream prompted her further.

Ruby used her Semblance. Raising her speed exponentially, she felt every last part of her body soar as her fingers went into overdrive. She tore her top over her head and kicked her panties off, leaving herself completely naked as she penetrated her sex with her fingers. She felt her touch in her insides as she massaged her clit at the speed of sound, roaring the pleasure through her body. At her new speed, Ruby felt herself approach bliss after seconds.

Ruby shot up from her bed, sitting up as she neared the end of her session. Her breasts jiggled endlessly with her trembling and motions as she tried to breathe. With a final burst of unmatched speed, she felt her body tremble as she spread her legs and released her drenched fingers from her core, her body releasing as well. She screamed as she finished, incapable of caring if anybody had heard her thunderous climax as she felt her fluid gush. The feeling rang throughout her body, releasing all that built up pressure at once and sending her over the edge. She rode out her orgasm as it rocked her body, trembling with satisfaction and fulfillment now that she was done.

Wiping the drool from her face, Ruby caught her breath and panted, beyond happy that she had the chance to do what she had just done. She'd have to not wait anywhere near as long next time, lest she go crazy with lust. She breathed a deep, satisfied breath and made to hop down from her bed and wash up, only to stop as she saw something. Drawing her clean hand up to her mouth to cover her shock, she whispered, "Oh, my gosh..."

The remnants of Ruby's use of her Semblance were everywhere; the rose petals that followed her every time she sped up littered her dorm room, some on the ground, some still daintily floating down in the air, all burst off from her body when she pleasured herself at Mach speed. She hadn't noticed in her moment of passion, but she had a lot of cleaning up to do. She surveyed the damage as she sat naked in her bed, still cooling down from her climax.

Ruby's heart stopped as she heard a knock on the door.


	7. NDGD - Pyrrha's Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: NDGD
> 
> Source: https://mobile.twitter.com/_NDGD/status/764130044373368832/photo/1
> 
> Author: OrganOfFlames 
> 
> Warnings: None

Jaune stared forward, his eyes focusing on any shape he could make out of the plain walls that surrounded him. He was breathing normally, but his heart was attempting to escape, by breakout or potential vomiting. His palms were sweaty and his knees felt weak.

  
He fell back, landing on the bed behind him, his bed. His rear sank into the duvet, as he threw his head back, nuzzling the soft material. It didn't bring him comfort, in fact, it made his heart beat faster.

  
This wasn't good. No, it was great, but terrible, but amazing, but terrifying, but oh so wonderful. The blonde tossed and turned, pulling the tucked in duvet to make a mess. His eyes darted around the room. The blue orbs finally settled down to stare at the two beds to his right. Nora and Ren, those two had been gone all day. According to Pyrrha, they’d got on an early flight to Vale, spending the day in town. Sounded like a date, but Nora couldn't decide if they were together or not in the first place.

  
He rolled over, eyes landing on the neat bed of Pyrrha, his partner. Everything was so prim and proper. It looked as though she'd spent a minimum of an hour cleaning it perfectly, yet he knew it'd been about a two minute job. She did everything so well. From fighting to grades to even making her bed. How did she do it? And why… Was it him who she'd chosen. Would she be the kind to pity him?

  
No, Pyrrha wasn't that sort of girl… Right?

  
His lower lip was dragged into his mouth by his teeth, his eyes losing focus on his environment. He could hear his own heart beating, a thumping in his head. His vision was basically useless as his mind only saw Pyrrha. She was the best friend he'd ever had. She was right by his side ever since they were put on the same team. Helping him with studies and training. There wasn't a moment where she didn't think of him before herself. It can't have been pity...

  
In the dorm bathroom, only a couple meters away, was the redhead herself. He had no idea what she was doing, but he had a few ideas. After what became a rather… Heated "study session", she said she'd be back soon. Along with, 'I have to get ready' followed by a wink. Either she was sick of his idiocy at basic history or their making-out and overly friendly touching had gotten Pyrrha into quite a state. He just hoped it was a good state.

  
Without realising, his mind had begun travelling back to the passion that had occurred moments earlier. Their faces ending up much closer than ever, she leant in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He melted into it, pushing himself towards her. Soon enough, their chairs clattered and fell as they pushed up against the wall, his lips slowly departing from hers, but sticking to her perfect skin. Nothing but each other on their minds, they let their built up teenage years release. Hands against hands, hands against heads, hands against bodies. Her tongue teased his, wrapping her lips around it and sucking gently.

  
It was all so much so fast and now… She was getting ready… _Oh God_ … He was ready for it, if it's what he was thinking. Jaune had liked her for who knows how long, but he couldn't make up his mind on her feelings for him. He wouldn't want things to be rushed just because of lust. Although, this was her decision, not his.

  
When his hands began unbuttoning her uniform jacket, she pushed him away. Initially, he thought he'd done something wrong, but that's when the wink and heavy words came into play.

  
He mouthed a cry aloud, his head rolling back against the sheets of his own bed. His body was too jittery to calm down. Not when he could hear moving in the bathroom, Pyrrha doing… Something! His breathing increased tenfold as she cleared her throat, sounding right next to the door. Was… She ready? _Oh GOD!_

  
The door handle turned. His breathing stopped as did his heart. It cracked open, her fingers visibly pulling the door back. Her red hair was the next thing that caught his eyes. Now sitting up, Jaune gulped, seeing a bare leg step out from the tiled room. Her toes pressed into the carpet as the rest of her body was pulled out from behind the room entrance.

  
Eyes widening and jaw dropping. That was Jaune's reaction, aside from complete speechlessness. She donned her uniform's white button up shirt, and that was all. The bottom few buttons were done up, but this left her cleavage widely expose. The shirt covered her nipples, although their rigid nature was making them very clear to Jaune's excited mind. Her hands pulled the shirt a little further down, hiding the valley between her legs, but he could see the shirt rising at the back, her ass bare.  
His eyes shot up to her face, a shy, but happy smile. It was small, nervous likely, although it made Jaune's heart feel weightless. "Pyrrha…" He whispered. Her eyes were shimmering, highlighted by her tied-back red hair.

  
About to stand up, Pyrrha stopped him, two fingers against his forehead. "Shh…" She hushed softly. Her knees pressing down on either side, she straddled him, still managing to hide her most private area. "I know what you're going to say." Her smile never wavered, actually becoming stronger. "I… Could hear you thrashing about." She giggled. It wasn't a surprise to see his bed had become dishevelled. "I'm doing this because I love you, Jaune Arc. And… I want to be with you." She leaned in and kissed him softly, cupping his cheek. Jaune didn't say anything as she pushed him down onto the bed, her head hovering above his, blushing.

  
"Come on and kiss me, Jaune."


	8. Superfugu - Cat Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Superfugu
> 
> Source: http://pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57055987  
> http://pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57763957  
> http://pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57867310
> 
> Imgur Mirror: https://m.imgur.com/a/fPngf
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls 
> 
> Warnings: None

"So, you ready for Round 2!?" Yang shouted across the arena.

"Course I am, Honkers!" Neon shouted back, pointing at Yang, or more likely her perpetual cleavage.

"What was that, you catty bitch!?" Yang raged, cocking her gauntlets, already remembering how annoying the Faunus before her had been during the pairs match a few days ago.

"You heard me!"

Yang's wrathful response was cut off by the tournament arena blaring the notes signaling the start of a fight. She hadn't missed a beat, as it were, when Neon has challenged her to a rematch after the regular matches had closed for the day. Citing that the blonde had gotten lucky with her final blow, the... Neon haired girl had scheduled a practice match in the floating arena; there'd be no fancy terrain, no partners to distract them, and no onlookers to stop them. Well, at least there wasn't really supposed to be, anyway. Even though it was just a sparring match to settle a score, the rematch between Neon Katt and Yang Xiao Long seemed to have garnered some significant attention, filling a few close by stands.

" _Get ready for the show, folks! This is going to be an absolute stomp!_ " Yang put her hands on her hips and sized up her opponent, smiling her characteristic smile.

"Don't get too cocky, ya top heavy blonde!" Neon pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out, her free hand radiating around her stomach before outlining what would be Yang's far larger breasts.

Yang took the last few seconds she had to cool off and gaze up at the crowd; the rest of RWBY was there, cheering her on as always. She smiled up at them, flashing a thumbs up before eying the rest of the seats. Flynt was there, plus what she assumed were Neon's other partners cheering their teammate on. Several dozen other people littered the bleachers looking down at her, mostly random students that heavily leaned towards male that must have enjoyed either her or the match. The final buzz of the match signal hit, so she tore her eyes away and readied her weapons.

Instantly, Neon kicked off, not even waiting for the buzzer to end as she bladed forward. Yang launched a punch, aiming for the Faunus' head only to find air as she ducked out of the way. Neon rolled past the blonde's waist, sneaking a clawed slash at her shapely hips, letting her feline traits shine with a quiet, "Gotcha, Mega Melons!" Instead of grabbing skin, however, her sharp nails instead chinked off Yang's belt, deflecting the blow.

  
" _Haha, Kitty, I didn't even feel that!_ " Yang thought, laughing internally at Neon's missed opening. " _You'll have to do way better! Though I can't leave myself that open_."

"C'MON!" Yang shouted, forcefully throwing her arm to swipe away where Neon had got in, daring her to try again. She smirked after hearing the collective gasp of the crowd, reacting to how cool her challenge must have sounded. " _Nailed it!"_

It wasn't until the crowd's gasps continued far longer than they would have if they were in response to her call out that Yang realized something wasn't quite right. Her attention was drawn to the crowd as she saw several people with their scrolls out, holding them up to face her and Ne– wait, no, just her. Specifically her, and with bright smiles and glowing eyes. Yang turned to look at her teammates; all three of them looked horrified at something that she wasn't seeing. Weiss had her hand clasped firmly over her mouth, Blake matching Ruby with an aghast face. She turned back to Neon, questioning everything.

"What's the matter?" Neon tauntingly asked, her eyes closed, her smile wide. "Katt got your... Well, you know." She cocked her hip to the side, letting a hand rest on it with an infuriating grin.

Yang noticed something in Neon's dangling hand. It was cloth? And maybe a bit ripped? And didn't it look a bit like her...?

" _Oh, hell no_."

Yang realized that she was just the slightest bit cooler than she was a minute ago. She glanced down and confirmed that she was currently standing in the middle of the Vytal Tournament Arena, in full view of several dozen people, most recording, without pants.

Yang's panties, like every article of clothing she owned, were just the right amount of sexy; thankfully she hadn't worn a thong, but she was still in a tiny pair of light yellow panties. They hugged her hips, highlighting her often-shown-but-rarely-emphasized butt, shapely and sexy, especially when freed of her shorts. A delicate, striped triangle covered her mound, the two top corners meeting a very frilly waistband by way of two cute little yellow bows. Excess lacy trim rounded her waist, meeting the other triangle at the back that, while probably the most conservative undergarment she owned, still left most of her cute butt hanging out to be ogled and, even worse, recorded by the people in the stands. Even while not overtly skimpy, Yang's every definition of her lower body was completely visible, her thigh gap showing off her toned cheeks and precious thighs. Only her absolute privates were actually covered, which the pantsless blonde knew horrifyingly well.

"Uhh..." Yang Xiao Long, proud powerhouse of Team RWBY, was beyond bright red as she looked forward at Neon, still smirking with her eyes firmly shut. She tried to raise her arms to fight, but only succeeded in limply hanging them in a vague stance around her breasts, Ember Celica still not even primed. Her actions only allowed clearer looks of her butt to be seen by all. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened, her pout captured by dozens of scrolls as she stood, humiliated and adorable.

Yang could not remember a time where she had felt both this vulnerable and embarrassed, or this absolutely, unbelievably _pissed off._ As she stood with her butt out. She had one thought that repeated itself in her mind, over and over again.


	9. Notatrox - Cat Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Notatrox
> 
> Source: http://notatrox.tumblr.com/post/138181907315/ill-take-it-off-her-then-shell-have-no-clothes
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

" _I’ll take it off her, then she’ll have no clothes."_

Yang continued to seethe uncontrollably as she heard dozens of cameras going off. She was still frozen in shame as Neon playfully twirled her stolen pants in her hand, leaving her in just her panties. Everyone in the crowd saw Yang Xiao Long freeze up, her butt out in the open for all to see while her cute pout made the scene that much better. Still unbelievably embarrassed, the underdressed blonde had lost the tact to attempt to cover herself in any way, her arms raised to show off her thighs further. Instead, her flushed face betrayed itself as she plotted revenge.

"How's that, Blondie!?" Neon said, finally opening her eyes to look at the result of her theft. She grinned wide at Yang's adorable pout and all the people in the crowd taking pictures and videos. The rest of RWBY was busily but fruitlessly trying to stop the onlookers from recording the scene of Yang's humiliation. She flashed a thumbs up to Flynt, who had a face of disbelief that she had actually just did what she had done. Giggling to herself, she looked back to Yang before taking in her lower half. She stopped dead.

"Oh." Neon said in her annoyingly valley girl way. "Em." Her body leaned forward, her arms going limp as she stared. "Gee." Her mouth hung open as she stared at Yang's panties.

"Whu?" A confused and still not lucid Yang murmured, slightly uncomfortable about Neon staring at her unclothed waist.

"Those. Are. So. KYUUUUUTE!!!" Neon burst upward, eyes flashing as she took in the soft yellow undergarment. The way the color matched with Yang's hair, the cheeky bits of skin the blonde was showing off with her shapely hips, the pretty and delicate lace trim everywhere, but most importantly, the tiny little bows that met the edges of the panties were just so... "ADORABLE!" Neon's eyes sparkled as she held her face, loving how Yang's sense of fashion was just, like, soooo precious!

"What?" Yang's confusion temporarily overruled her humiliation at not having pants. She lowered her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Neon's fangirling– " _Is that what she's doing?_ "– over her panties. She looked down, remembered that dozens of people were still watching her, reflushed her face to bright red, then meekly tried to cover herself. She succeeded in covering the front by shyly bending forward slightly, but also managed to stick her butt out more, showing off her round cheeks in better detail for the cameras.

"Oh, my god, you HAVE to tell me where you bought those! They are so kyute!" Neon started skating a bit closer to Yang, excitedly gazing at her legs. "They make your legs look sooooo nice! And your butt, too!"

"Huh?" Yang said, more confused and self conscious than ever. "What? _Kyute_?"

"You know, like cute, but even cuter! _Key-yoot!_ " Neon skated a little further forward.

"What?"

"Like... y'know, nya~" Neon pawed the air with her hand, mimicking a full on cat meowing. She loosely held Yang's shorts as her lips pursed to resemble a kitten. Were it possible, she would have said, ":3"

Yang stared at her in disbelief, confusion, and, as she reminded herself, hatred.

"Soooo, like, where did you get those? I NEED to have a pair like it! I'm doing some kinda ~naughty~ modeling later and those would be PERFECT! They're so kyute; just cheeky enough to show off!"

Yang noticed that Neon's guard could not possibly be lower. She also noticed that she hated the "word," "Kyute," though that was mostly the hatred of the hyperactive Faunus saying it over and over again.

"Haymaker." Yang whispered, just under her breath for Neon to catch onto.

"What was that, Hot Stuff?" Neon cupped her free hand around her ear and leant in, real, real close.

"HAYMAKER!!!" Yang screamed as her body snapped forward. Her eyes burned red as she connected with Neon's head. Unbridled rage fueling her punch, the blonde felt Neon's Aura shatter like glass the instant she hit her. She was treated to a terrified, "Wha-" before fist met face, sending the bright neon blue and orange girl straight into the ground, silencing her with a knockout.

Yang heard a stunned silence as the crowd's focus turned from her exposed butt to the vicious knockout she had just delivered. She grinned devilishly as she heard cheers. Fueled with hate and the thought of the crowd's enthusiasm towards the subject, Yang bent down and found that Neon had a spare collar in her pocket, the bell jingling the sweetest music as it she took it. An evil idea came to her. There was a gasp at both Yang's panty clad rear, now pointed directly up at the stands, and towards the activity she was currently engaging in. The crowd grasped her full intentions as she shimmied her scarf off and donned Neon's spare collar for herself.

" _Stupid cat. This is what you get for ripping my favorite shorts!"_ Yang's rage calmed slightly as she removed Neon's belt from her unconscious, unresisting body. " _Calling me fat was one thing, but nobody embarrasses Yang Xiao Long and gets away with it!"_ With a dramatic whoosh for the cameras, Yang tore off Neon's skirt, swiping it clean off her legs and donning it herself. " _Let's see how you like it, bitch!"_ She stood back up, significantly prouder now that the crowd couldn't see her underwear as she modeled Neon's skirt.

Turning to face the shocked and amazed crowd, Yang grinned like mad as she pointed to Neon's limp body and made a vague impression of a female figure with her hands. She winked at Flynt, unsure of whether it could be caught as he stared back, dumbfounded. The crowd grew louder as the blonde squatted back down and hooked her fingers into Neon's shorts. With a roar egging her on, Yang sensually slid the tiny black pants off of the unconscious body, exposing the Faunus' own panties. Like her highlights, they were bright blue, and also decorated with a cutesy cat face that smiled back at Yang as she climbed into the shorts. Fight the tightness, Yang backed off, letting the crowd see Neon in the state she had left her in a moment ago: undressed and undignified.

" _More where that came from! You aren't getting off that easy!_ " Yang listened to the bell on her new collar jingle as she knelt back down to the delight of most of the crowd and the horror of the rest of FNKI and RWBY. She couldn't have cared less about her teammate's disapproval of her actions; she was pissed off, and she was not about to let some annoying cat make a fool out of her. " _Actually, this is pretty cute._.." Yang thought as she finagled Neon's shirt over her head, taking the light blue crop top and leaving the Faunus in just a strapless black bra and blue panties, plus her skating gear.

Yang held up the shirt to the crowd and pointed it at it, smiling wide from her loving cruelty. She shouted, "WANT MORE!?" up at the crowd, earning a rambunctious response. She giggled as she saw FNKI disappear behind the stands, looking for the entrance to the stadium. To her delight, she remembered the doors wouldn't open for several more minutes due to nobody foreseeing a sparring match ending in a KO. With all the time in the world, she went back to Neon.

Yang decided to make the crowd suffer as much as Neon would; slowly, very slowly, she took off her gloves and gauntlets before replacing them with Neon's gloves and wrist guards, struggling to tighten them over her much larger arms. Yang definitely was larger, but, " _That's because I'm way taller, and WAY more filled out! I earned these guns."_ She flexed, exciting her onlookers and getting dirty looks from her teammates. " _Worth it,"_ she thought as she replaced her stockings with roller blades and coyly torn socks with pads.

Struck with a nice realization, Yang noticed that she could both excite the crowd and complete her stripping of Neon. The vengeful blonde took off her jacket, further enforcing her top heavy and top tier breasts under her yellow tank. With considerable effort, she donned Neon's tiny blue top, pulling it over her voluminous hair and stretching it over her considerably larger boobs before maneuvering her own tank off. The crowd cheered at her dropping her shirt off to the side, casually letting it sift to the floor as her bright yellow bra became visible thanks to Neon's flirty top. They exploded when Yang reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, taking it off without removing her shirt.

" _I got it. I flaunt it._ " Yang was unbelievably smug as she dropped her massive yellow bra, leaving her in just Neon's top. This way, she was flirtier and sexier than ever while also denying the far off cameras from seeing her nipples, clearly visible without a second layer, up close. Yang stood in the center of the ring, dressed exactly like Neon. Exactly, save one last detail. Mockingly, she fake questioned nothing before suddenly jumping up, excited at the prospect of her next action. The crowd roared and cameras flashed as Yang lifted Neon's unconscious body up, held her close, whisper something into her ear, and then giggle as she unhooked the Faunus' bra. Yang made damn sure that Neon Katt's big, perky boobs were directed straight at all the cameras as she lifted her bra over them, exposing her chest for all to see and all to record. Yang maliciously played with the soft skin, running her fingers over Neon's pert nipples. She withdrew for a second and put on Neon's bra, choking from how tight the strapless garment was but suffering through it anyway.

"How's that, bitch? Katt got NOTHING!" Yang whispered into Neon's ear. To her delight, she started regaining consciousness, her confused questions turning to aroused whimpers as her breasts were massaged. Gazing up at the crowd and utilizing her last few seconds of full control, the blonde tore the Faunus' panties down, showing the crowd her mound; it was soft, precious, the slightest bit aroused from Yang's lack of care, and captured by dozens of excited onlooker's cameras to chronicle the event. Yang stood up and left Neon to wake up, modeling her stolen outfit to everyone's cheers.

Neon's eyes fluttered. " _What just happened?_ " she asked herself as her vision unclouded. " _I was asking Yang where she got her panties, and then...?_ " She saw a copious amount of blonde hair and a lot of neon blue in front of her. " _Is that...?_ " Neon brought a hand to her chest. Her heart stopped as she found that her shirt wasn't there. Nor was anything else.

"OMG!!! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!" Neon exploded upwards, suddenly aware that she was completely naked save her collar, and in front of dozens of cameras and onlookers. She looked down, her arms curling inwards as she watched her breasts jiggle unrestrained, the blonde in front of her wearing her bra and showing off how she looked in it. Neon could do nothing but absolutely freak out at the fact that Yang had more than taken revenge.

"Uhh..." Neon Katt, shining skater of Team FNKI, was beyond bright red as she looked forward at Yang, smirking with her a beaming grin. She tried to raise her arms to do anything, but only succeeded in limply hanging them in a vague stance around her breasts, not capable of anything else. Her actions only allowed clearer looks of her entire naked body to be seen by all. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened, her pout captured by dozens of scrolls as she stood, humiliated and adorable.

"How could you!?" Neon whined, failing to cover anything.

"Well, you know." Yang cocked her hip to the side, letting a hand rest on it with an infuriating grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Rio_Shinn
> 
> Source: http://pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57522608
> 
> Imgur Mirror: https://m.imgur.com/a/yGPaZ
> 
> Warnings: Mirror has none, though full source has minor breast expansion, minor lactation, and implied futa.


	10. Cardin Gets It In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: NDGD
> 
> Source: https://mobile.twitter.com/_NDGD/status/761996431242563585/photo/1
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls 
> 
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up from a manga plot line. Short version in case you haven't read it, Ruby fights Cardin in a sparring match and after some stage fright, soundly defeats him.

" _I want to go home. I want to look up images of cute puppies on the net._ " Ruby's head continued to freak out as she faced off against Cardin in a sparring match. Again.

Remembering her first few weeks at Beacon, Ruby noted that she had ended up fighting Cardin thanks to defending Jaune when he had been bullied. She had won that match, but she couldn't for the life of her remember how; Cardin was far bigger than her, an excellent one on one fighter as far as she knew, and from the looks of it, held a grudge against her. She had been so nervous about being in the spotlight that she hadn't had a chance to think about what she did to counter his attacks. All she remembered was that she had wanted to run and hide so she could look at puppies. And now, she had been sent back to that first battle, stage fright included.

" _BAHHH! He looks so angry_!" Ruby thought, her eyes swapping from Cardin's custom made, titanium blade heavy mace (" _With no mechanisms, must be Dust based!"_ ) to his growling face. " _He also looks like he's ten years older than meeeee!"_ What annoyed her is that she knew she had done this analysis before during their first match, but no, it was just Zwei in a funny hat that came to her. " _Teehee, you aren't a pirate, Zwei. Ah, no! Fighting!_ " Ruby readied herself, trying to ignore the crowd of dozens staring at her. Again. " _Gosh, I'm so bad with crowds!!!_ " Even after all of her time at Beacon, she still hated being looked at, but she hadn't felt this nervous since she had first fought Cardin. Something about him was bringing back all sorts of memories.

"I've been lookin' forward to this, Red!" Cardin shouted from across the stage, a dark grin plastered over his face and his mace positioned on his shoulder. "You got lucky last time, pipsqueak!" He slammed his weapon to the ground, creating a shower of sparks. "Ready, Teach!" he declared, eying up Glynda.

"Ms. Rose, are you ready?" Glynda asked, trying to get Ruby's attention as the hooded girl cowered in her own mind.

"Well, you see... I, uh... You know..." Ruby said, fumbling.

"Kick his ass, sis!" Yang shouted from the stands, standing proud as she declared her allegiance.

"Ms. Xiao Long!" Glynda said in her familiar stern tone as she turned. "Mind your language."

"R-ready!" Ruby declared, her courage brought out only because of her sister. She was still terrified of messing up in front of everyone, but she had beat him before. She could do it again! She borrowed her sister's confidence and readied Crescent Rose.

"Very well," Glynda said, returning to the match. "Begin!"

Carding shot off before Ruby had a chance to move. She barely leaped away before the ground where she had been a second earlier exploded in a gout of destruction. The class watching heard a desperate cry of fear as Ruby landed, but she quickly took a more focused look.

" _That's right!"_ Ruby thought as she noticed Cardin rising, slowly, from his massive swing. His face turned to face her, twisted with malice and laughter. " _Powerful, but no speed! Of course!_ "

"What'sa matter, Red?" Cardin asked, chuckling darkly at Ruby's fearful outburst and lack of movement. "Don't tell me you got scared by little old me? Heh." He readied for another charge.

" _Now to get the timing down_..." Ruby didn't even realize Cardin had said something. All her thoughts were on his arms and his mace. She waited until Cardin made another assault and easily dodged a wide swing and backed off. She could do this.

"Stop running, small fry!"

" _For being a leader, he doesn't seem very smart... One more time_!" Ruby kicked in her Semblance, lied in wait, and held her hands tight on Crescent Rose.

"Step up and FIGHTTTTT!" Cardin roared as he threw his arms over his head, ready to smash everything in his path. His mace roared up in flames as he arched it down, completely missing as Ruby flashed to the side, invisible to every eye watching. A red flash came into focus at Cardin's side, a mass of crimson and black swinging in a devastating arc.

" _TAKE THIS!_ " Ruby roared in her mind, firing Crescent Rose and using the momentum to swing the heavy, non bladed end straight into the side of Cardin's head.

"Wha–" Cardin said before sailing into the wall across the stage. A crash marking his Aura shattering prompted Ruby to gleefully twirl her weapon around.

"It appears Ruby is the winner," Glynda said very matter of factly. "Cardin," she said, waiting until the brown haired heap roused from his stupor. "You left yourself far too open and put far too much energy into your swings. You could learn a lot from Ms. Rose. Class dismissed."

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted, collapsing Crescent Rose and fist pumping the air. "All right, super ninja huntress Ruby Rose!" She high fived and hugged Yang as her teammates came to congratulate her.

Still barely conscious, Cardin seethed in humiliation and rage as he lay crumpled in the rubble of the wall. Not only had a runt like Ruby beaten him, but this was the second time, and with a single hit! To worsen the blow, he looked up to see the puny girl before him, lowering her hand.

"C'mon, let me help you up!" Ruby's voice was beyond annoying.

Cardin begrudgingly locked hands with Ruby, only to pull her down as he stood up, throwing her to the ground. "Like hell, Red." He disregarded Glynda's chiding about sportsmanship and got his bag.

"Owwwww..." Ruby said, holding her forehead as she sat up.

"I can't believe that guy," Blake said, eying the giant with scorn. All of RWBY held out their hands to lift up their leader.

"And he got dust and grime and filth all over you! That wretch!" Weiss shouted as her team all confusedly held their hands together to help up Ruby. All looked at her and noticed debris covering their leader's face, hair, and clothes.

"Should I go kick his ass or should you, seeing as your basically an expert now?" Yang said, clashing her fists together.

"Nah, leave him," Ruby said, brushing the wall remnants off of her outfit. She was glad she didn't have to fight in uniform, but now her favorite clothes were filthy. "I'm gonna go take a shower and wash my clothes up. Glynda will probably deal with Cardin." She pointed over at their teacher, currently chewing out Cardin for tossing Ruby to the ground.

"You're too lax, sis," Yang said, shrugging. "Ah, well, we'll head back to the room. Catch ya later, champ!" She picked a bit of wood out of Ruby's hair and started walking back to her dorm, Blake and Weiss following after their compliments.

Ruby brushed off as much refuse from her outfit as she could and left for the showers. Class had just ended, and she was the only one that had fought that day, so the locker room was entirely empty, just how she liked it. She'd normally never use the public showers, but her timing mixed with the fancy shampoos that smelt funny in a good way and made a bunch of bubbles persuaded her that it'd be worth it.

Ruby undressed, wrapped a towel over herself, and set her stuff down on the bench after putting Crescent Rose in her locker. She felt a bit nervous being naked in the locker room even if nobody was around, so she wasn't taking chances. She drew the curtain over her shower to let her have even more privacy, and started the water.

"~Ahhhhh!" Ruby mewled as the cold water started running down her face. After a long day of classes and a sparring match, it felt amazing it have a break. She broke from her daydream and remembered she was filthy; she blew a few bubbles before kneading her hair with shampoo, helping to rid it of wood, stone, dirt, and whatever else she had knocked loose when Cardin hit the wall. "Stupid meanie," she said, grumpily. She still couldn't believe that he had dragged her down into that mess.

Ruby started rubbing together soap until she heard a noise outside the showers. Instinctively, she covered her boobs and her, "naughty bits," and near screeched out an, "EEP!" She didn't want to be seen naked, even if it was another girl! She was still pure! Whatever that really meant! Yang still refused to answer any questions about sex, and _Sex in The Red City_ didn't exactly go into too much detail. Her fears were unfounded, as nothing else came from the noise. Maybe she had imagined it, but she very quickly rubbed her chest and legs anyway. She blushed as she went over her mound, trying to separate the need to be clean from any filthy thoughts she may have. The fight with Cardin had sent her back to when she was 15 and clueless, so she felt really red at the thought of how good it felt. She brushed those feelings aside and turned off the water.

Ruby spent little time drying her hair and body before wrapping herself in her towel and going back for her clothes. However, something felt off.

" _Didn't I put my stuff on the bench...?_ " Ruby thought, noticing her outfit was on the floor. She swore she had (sorta) folded it and placed it gently on the bench, but her skirt and top were on the floor, collecting more dirt to wash off. She realized it probably would have been a good idea to wash her clothes before taking a shower, but it was a bit too late for that. Remembering the noise and the fact that other girls might come in, she hurriedly put on her bra and pulled her top over her head, using the towel as a skirt. Desperately hurrying to be fully clothed, she threw her skirt on and then reached for her panties. It was then that Ruby realized that her panties weren't there. It was _then_ that she realized that her stockings were also gone. Saying she looked panicked was a gross understatement.

"WHATTTTT!?" Ruby screamed as she scanned around the bench for a sign of cute little roses. "THEYWERERIGHTHERETHEYWERERIGHTHERETHEYWERERIGHTHERE!!!" She got on the ground and grazed every last inch of the floor before her heart started deafening her. "WHERE DID THEY GO!?" Using her Semblance, she rushed around the locker room, scanning every corner for a sign of what kept her modesty under her skirt. After a few dozen revolutions, she defeatedly returned to her locker and tried to think of what to do.

"Someone must have taken my panties!" Ruby was mortified. She had nothing on under her skirt, and someone had to know that! Nobody had even seen past her knees, let alone what her skirt kept private! "What do I do what do I do what do I do!?"

Even with her mind racing through a hundred scenarios, Ruby could only think of one solution: she could act completely casual (or as casual as she could) and just go back to her dorm like nothing was wrong. That way, all she had to do was make a very quick trip back before she could get another pair of panties. She couldn't use her Semblance, as it would definitely lead to some unwanted peaks at her sensitive areas, but it would still only be a few halls. She felt a bit nervous, mainly because she was completely exposed under her skirt, but also because she had never gone out in public without tights.

"Well, I guess I'm a grown up now..." Ruby mumbled, remembering that she was now of age. "I guess showing off won't be the worst thing? Right?" As nervous as she felt, she was a little excited at the notion that her bare legs might be noticed and appreciated. She may have to swap out her stockings one day, but that'd have to be when she borrowed a pair of Yang's shorts rather than go out with nothing.

Very nervously, Ruby walked outside the locker room, taking great care to hold her hands over her skirt. Her cape helped her feel better about the back, but she wasn't about to take chances. As casually as she could, she started making her way to her room, breathing heavily. Her heart froze as she felt a strong breeze pass under her legs, which would have sent her skirt up to expose everything had she not quickly held it down. It occurred to her that she was indoors; there weren't supposed to be breezes inside!

"Better watch out, Red," the shockingly terrifying voice of Cardin said. "Unless you want to get blown away." Ruby turned to see him holding a green crystal of wind Dust, or more specifically, something that could create strong enough breezes to blow up her skirt with a small charge of Aura. His team members appeared from behind the corner, all cackling.

"WAH!!!" Ruby cried as Cardin sent another gust of wind towards the ground beneath her. "W-what are you doing!?" she asked, holding down the front of her skirt, forgetting to keep the back in check. She felt a breeze touch her rear as it became exposed to the world behind her. "WAH!!!" she repeated as she swiveled and covered herself. Luckily, no one was behind her, so nobody had just seen her bare butt. "Stop!" Her tone was beyond whiny.

"As if, pipsqueak. Not until you learn not to mess with me!" Cardin responded, flipping his Dust like a coin. "Dove, hold this." He handed his teammate the crystal and leaned forward, getting down to the already diminutive Ruby, shrunken into herself to hold her skirt. "Ya get it? Nobody makes a fool outta me!"

Ruby was terrified, but she was still defiant. "I won fair and square!" Dove sent a gust of wind under her skirt. She held her skirt down and pouted.

"Shut it, half pint!" Cardin roared back at Ruby, causing her to shrink back further. "Unless you don't want these back," he laughed, holding up the girl's panties between his fingers. They were adorably childish, fitting both Ruby's cutesy demeanor and her love of roses as they depicted dozens of cartoonish flowery swirls.

"AHH!" Ruby cried. "You took them! How could you!"

"Relax. I'm not some creepy freak who's gonna do any weird crap with them," Cardin said, rather unconvincingly. "Freaking perverts disgust me. I'm just making sure you know not to piss me off, got it?"

"Nghn..." Ruby vocalized, nodding weakly. Her knees started to buckle from embarrassment.

"Now you're starting to get it! Good job, Red," Cardin said in the most patronizing way he could have.

"Give it back!" Ruby still didn't sound like a strong, proud huntress.

"Calm down; I'll give them back," Cardin responded, still smiling at his superiority. "But first, you gotta–" He was interrupted by a loud crash and a stunted cry for help. "What the!?" he asked.

Ruby looked over Cardin's shoulder as both saw Dove get thrown violently into the wall. A flash of yellow shot back and forth, crashing into Russel and Sky, sending them into the opposite wall. All three slumped to the floor, their eyes dazed.

"YANG!" Ruby cried out, never happier to see her sister. The gold blur that had tossed aside most of CRDL solidified into Yang Xiao Long as she grabbed Cardin by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Weiss and Blake followed shortly behind, glaring at the tall man, who was now completely outclassed.

"Listen here, you limp dicked jackass!" Yang screamed at Cardin, her eyes blazing red. "You mess with my sister, my team, me, or anyone else I find appealing, and I will make sure you regret it! We clear!?" Cardin choked as he nodded, his feet dangling off the ground.

Ruby hurriedly grabbed her panties out of Cardin's hand and pulled them up, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Had Yang not been holding a man larger than herself off the ground, she would have hugged her with all her strength.

"Friggin' pervert creep," Yang said, tossing Cardin to the ground.

Cardin quickly got up and clambered away, attempting to abandon his team before hitting the ground again thanks to a burst of wind from Weiss using the Dust he had given to Dove. She called out, "You cur!" as he ran off, terrified.

"You okay, Ruby?" Blake asked, turning back and shifting her scorn to concern.

"No, I'm fine," Ruby said, giving Yang the hug she deserved before sharing her love with Weiss and Blake. "I think you guys taught him a lesson, but I'll definitely pay him back next time we fight!" She felt leagues better now that she had her panties back, but she looked down. "Umm... You haven't seen my stockings, have you?"

Yang, Weiss, and Blake exchanged looks and all shrugged. Yang piped up, "Oh, well. We can always rob these guys and get you a new pair. That sound cool?" She motioned to Dove, Russel, and Sky, still unconscious on the ground.

"Yang, I'm not letting you rob these guys, even if they are scum," Blake said.

"You're no fun. But I'm still doing this:" Yang pulled the limp bodies of most of CRDL and propped them up next to each other. Nobody protested as she positioned the unconscious bullies like they were cuddling with each other, holding one another in their arms and snuggling. "Better?"

"I am fine with this," Blake said. Ruby and Weiss nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Ruby said, back to her chipper self. "Now, I still need to wash my clothes, and now I really just want to lay in bed for a while. Let's go."

Team RWBY followed their leader back to their dorm, leaving three members of CRDL to spoon in a high traffic hallway until they woke up. Ruby closed the door and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Yep; never using those showers again."

 

 

 


	11. reef - Domesticity Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end this time.

Yang was in love.

Yang had been in love for a very long time. She had always been terrified that she would never find, "The One." After all, her life had been filled with heartbreak and loneliness since her birth. Her mother had abandoned when she could barely recognize her face. Blake had abandoned her after the Battle of Beacon. Worst of all, in her greatest time of need, Ruby had abandoned her when she was at her weakest. It had taken a long, long time to get back to being herself after that, and there were dozens if not hundreds of times where she felt she had done something to deny her true love. She had also been afraid that if she did find someone, that she would wake up one day and not love the person next to her. And yet, she woke up that morning, smiling.

Yang was excited. She always woke up excited nowadays. She kept waking up to the fact that she had gotten married fou– three years ago. She kept getting ahead of herself; her anniversary was in a few weeks, not that it really mattered to her. She was in love, and she knew that she was loved. She had shattered her greatest fear growing up; she had always been flirty and friendly because she had always craved companions to make up for her loneliness. Her sister hadn't been enough to make up for not having her mother, and the dozens of relationships she had been in were all ruined by her insecurity. But that had changed.

Yang slid out of bed, smiling as she thought of what she could have done to deserve her life. Every day, she woke up next to _them_. Next to the person that made her smile. The person that could make her knees weak just by speaking and who could still made her scream with ecstasy just like when they were dating. She had always thought a couple's sex life disappeared after the honeymoon phase, but Yang was never wanting for sex; it seemed every other night, she was experiencing bliss as a tongue brushed her clit or as fingers played with her nipple, and that was only ever the start. She reciprocated, of course; Yang was an amazing wife in that regard. She had always had a kinky side thanks in part to her Semblance, but she still liked to play the damsel and let herself be treated as a toy, to bring out the chains and be restrained, and of course, she liked to be slapped, bit, teased, anything, as long as it was _them_ doing it to her. She went down just as often and loved the faces she received when she played around. They reminded her that she was happy, and that she would be happy.

Nothing had ever slowed down in Yang's life. Her fear of her love running out was completely unfounded, as she still felt like she had never left her honeymoon phase, even after all this time. She still knew how to tease, to make the one she loved want more; probably too often than was necessary, she took some time out of her busy day to take a few choice pictures. Sometimes it was a cute face she made, sometimes it was her cleavage, and most of the time, it was her body. Yang would send quick looks at her bra, a shot up her skirt, her fingers edging around her thighs, and when she felt it had been too long since the last one, her having some fun. As she closed the bathroom door, she giggled at the reaction she had gotten when she had sent a video of herself standing completely naked in the kitchen asking what she should make for dinner. It had ended up being a late night pizza she ordered after she had been satisfied to her heart's content.

Yang started the shower and got undressed. She still wore a tiny orange tank top and some tinier shorts because knew they were appreciated, and her even tinier cyan panties were her favorite to model, but she placed them all on the ground and stepped into the water. Immediately, warmth spread throughout her as the water caressed her. It was second to the fingers that had touched every inch of her in that same shower; Yang felt the purest glee at how those hands greedily possessed her breasts, stomach, legs, butt, sex, face while she was all soapy and slippery. Feeling the droplets permeate throughout her hair, the blonde couldn't imagine how good it must feel for someone else to play with her breasts while they were shining wet and behind aroused. She almost felt jealous, but then she remembered the body that belonged to her. Then she remembered the person it belonged to and how they were also hers.

Yang felt an ache in her arm. She brushed the beginning of where her arm stopped and her prosthetic began, the separation indistinguishable to all but her. The loss of her natural arm with Adam had coincided with the loss of her team, and that had hurt worse than the phantom pains of missing her limb. Even now, after she had, with Weiss' help and connections, gotten the pinnacle of mechanical limbs, she could still feel the numbing at times. Yang still smiled; the aching feeling registered only enough to remind her that those sad days were past her. Her team was back, the world was safe, and she was happily married without a single worry. She had made a choice when she acquired her new arm to make it as close to a regular one as possible. Everyone had expected her to get some sleek black and gold power fist with ten different guns in it. She had expected that, to be honest. However, the thought had struck her that the world didn't need any more weapons now; the world was safe thanks to the efforts of her team and her friends, and she thought that she didn't want to hold her child with a weapon. Yang'd be a mother one day (soon, considering her sex life and her want to do better than her mother), and she wanted to hold her baby with a mother's hands, not a hunter's guns. The ache left her body along with the bad memories, washed away by the water and the thoughts of who she loved.

Yang felt the passion she still had after years of marriage. Not knowing the meaning of stagnation, she toyed with her womanhood, rubbing it as she thought of how she wanted her morning to go. To her, love was about surprise, spontaneity, and displays of her feelings; some days, she was happy just to lay in bed and snuggle up to the person she was overjoyed to be spending the rest of her life with. Today, though, she was in a great mood, and that was a mood that wanted sex. She wanted to see the perfect reaction to her perfect body before she shared herself and took all she wanted while she was taken for all _they_ wanted.

Yang finished warming herself up and stopped the water before she finished. She wanted to save herself for just a little longer. Wrapping a towel around her sizable breasts, the blonde looked in the mirror and smiled, knowing that she'd smile like that every day for the rest of her life. Another towel was put to all its use as Yang attempted to dry her absolute mass of hair, though it was pretty ineffective. Her copious blonde locks proved too voluminous to properly dry, but it didn't really matter. She'd be back in the shower before long. With that in mind, she put her hair towel aside and decided to be cheeky.

Yang peeked out of the door to the bathroom and saw the blankets rumbling. Waiting until she saw the face she loved rise, she opened the door and stepped out; she tilted her head to the side, holding it up with an arm as she showed off that perfect smile. Her lilac eyes pierced through the room, meeting another pair before watching them scan her body. The legendary blonde hair seemed to glow half as bright as her smile as water dripped down from it, caressing Yang's idyllic naked body as the droplets fell. Her breasts were as soft looking and desirable as ever, shining with water as the girl bolstered them. Everything last drop of water made its way down her body, showing off Yang's perfect everything; her hair, her face, her breasts, her stomach, her waist, her womanhood, her entire body was presented, and it was all saying one thing. The blonde put it best as she stepped forward.

"Take me."

Yang was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: reef
> 
> Source: http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3164613  
> Artist PIXIV: http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=1008076
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None


	12. Sinccubi - The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Sincubbi 
> 
> Source: http://sinccubi.tumblr.com/post/147085849680/timelapse
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? It's the last night before the new Volume starts. The Last Night.   
> ...  
> You get a third upload from me this week, I'm allowed to be cheesy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, just a reminder that I'm always accepting submissions for new chapters! Send me a message if you're interested!
> 
>  
> 
> Volume 4 hype!

It was a lonely, lonely night.

Ruby had three of her best friends next to her, but that meant nothing.

Weiss was home, but only in the sense that that was what her father called it.

Blake had ran away again, leaving those she cared about behind.

Yang felt phantom pains as strongly as she felt the aches in her heart.

RWBY had separated, leaving four, fractured, hurt women that called themselves huntresses. Each felt the pain of not having one another by their side, but they each had their comforts in their own way, so they still clung to hope and dreamed of tomorrow.

Hopes didn't, wouldn't, and couldn't satisfy loneliness, at least not forever. However, the girls of RWBY remembered that there were other ways of filling that hole, some involving filling other things. Small comforts were hard to come by, but temporary relief could bring light to a life until events decided to happen.

It was the last night RWBY sat idly by, waiting for things to happen. They all had come to the same conclusion.

Ruby broke off from from the newly formed– more cobbled together, really– team RNJR. Putting it a few words, she had saved the day, protecting a small village from rampant Grimm all by herself. While the villagers were safe, the town was in a bad condition, but life overruled construction. She had grown so much so quickly, her skills in battle only outpacing her bodily development by a small margin; Ruby Rose was now a woman, and it had showed. In addition to her breasts being just a little bit more prominent, other needs had manifested with her rise to adulthood that hadn't been nearly as bad before she was 18.

Weiss closed the door to her room and made sure to make the lock falling into place as loud as possible. Being, "home," meant having to fall back into being that second daughter; Winter, even being the black sheep runaway, was still always her in father's lens, painting his second as inferior. Her running away to Beacon to escape that now looked like a childish tantrum, now that the Fall of Beacon justified her father's disapproval; in the wake of tragedy, she had been picked up by her dad like a girl playing pretend and thrown into her room as punishment. Her ponytail side hung off center, staying his hand at trying to mold her into his doll. Weiss thought of the fun she had had when she was alone and away from her father. Her team, her classes, her adventures, her exploration of her body had all been because she had come into her own. Even if she was trapped, she would still remain Weiss, and would do her best to find the side of herself that had been born at Beacon. Though only one thing seemed to be possible.

Blake was ashamed but determined. Her life had been spent running, and after she had finally settled down and stayed somewhere, she had disappeared again. She was with Sun, someone who cared about her, but he wasn't RWBY. Her team had been left behind in her attempt to find what she needed to find. She'd have a lot of apologizing to do once her team reunited, but she had a mission. Her mind was clouded with a thousand thoughts: Adam, her team, Beacon, her journey, Yang's arm being severed, and countless other horrors she needed to confront. She needed a way to clear her head, even just for a bit.

Yang was depressed to say the least, but she had always grown up forcing her way forward. As she looked at what was once her arm, she felt like she couldn't walk with her head held high for a long time. Once again, her loved ones had left her, leaving her with that empty feeling that her mother had placed inside her. Abandonment and a need to be desired had dictated her life, but right now, she just needed everything to stop. Even now, her normal personality shone through her self doubt and reminded her of opportunity.

Four girls that had been separated decided that they needed to be happy. They had a long, long road ahead of them, full of hardships. RWBY needed a break.

Ruby found a newly abandoned building, away from the chaos of rubble and flames. Soon, she'd be back to fighting her own war.

Weiss collapsed into her bed, away from her father and her legacy. Soon, she be back to being the Schnee heiress and little else.

Blake found a secluded area near the beach her travels had taken her, away from the rowdiness of her companions and the ocean reminding her of her friends overseas. Soon, she'd be on the move again, mobilizing in tandem with Sun and other Faunus.

Yang continued sitting in her bed, not having moved much, but still away from her father and the empty room next to hers. Soon, she'd have to figure out what to do, but she'd move forward like she always did.

Four girls found themselves alone on a lonely night. It'd be the last lonely night.

Her back against the wall, Ruby leaned back as far as she could and slid off her panties. Now that she wore stockings instead of leggings, she had a much easier time of it. Taking into account that she was in an abandoned building in an empty town, she decided that this was going to be loud. Letting herself out without restraint would prepare her for the path ahead of her. She spread her legs wide, knowing no one was around to see.

Trying to find the right place to put her head, Weiss felt her dress fall over her body, revealing her lack of panties; her decision was borne out of spite, though in reality it served no purpose, as no one would ever know she wasn't wearing something under her dress. Regardless, the idea of daddy's little girl hiding such a lewd secret was another knock to go with her asymmetric hair. Plus, it allowed her full and easy access to the thing that would sate some of her frustrations. She had trouble deciding if she should make as much or as little noise as possible; letting her father know she didn't fall into his standards of, "pure," would be yet another attack on her perfect legacy, but it also meant her father know that she was doing something sexual. She decided to be quiet because it would be horrifying if someone caught her.

Perking up her cat ears as high as they'd go, Blake leaned up against a wall and lifted her legs. After triple confirming that no one was anywhere near her, she pulled her top down, exposing her breasts as they slid out in between the patterns making up her collar. He held her face, still embarrassed after all this time that she loved to play with her nipples in times of self intimacy. Her books had gone into detail about the intricacies of the female body and how each girl was different, and that was the main play she had discovered was her thing sans actual stimulation. Struggling against how tight her pants were, she lifted herself off of her coat and slid her waistband down to where her boots started at her thighs. She took her panties down with them, saving them from her accumulating fluids. She experimentally started inching a hand down towards her core, still holding her face as it grew redder and redder.

Wanting to draw as little attention as possible, Yang locked her door, her first attempt failing at the lack of her dominant arm. Knowing she was somewhere between crazy and desperate for thinking it, she saw opportunity in her misfortune. She started lowering her unflattering pants and went into bed, feeling her body heat rise. She saw her womanhood, moist and glistening, ready to help her feel just a bit better. Remembering her other assets, Yang lifted her top, putting the warm orange cloth between her teeth and exposing her massive breasts. They still were as firm and perfect as ever, and they made her feel like she was still attractive, even if she was slumming around in her dad's old jacket without an arm. She felt sexy for the first time in a long time as she pinched a nipple, feeling joyous pain. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her bite on her shirt and went down.

Four girls set aside their worlds and decided to be happy.

Ruby lifted her boots over her head, throwing her shapely legs up with them as she found her core. Still young and inexperienced with her body, she took it slow, edging around her folds as her voice grew louder. In the few times she had pleasured herself before, she had used her Semblance to make bliss quick; this time, she needed more than wanted to go slow. She had a long road ahead of her, and it required preparation. She brushed against her clit, that nub of nerves that served to bring her to highs she had still fully yet to explore. She looked down at her womanhood, seeing the rips in her stockings along with the symbol of her sex. Cries of pleasure sang out from Ruby, growing louder and louder as she lowered her fingers. She felt her heart soar as she continued rubbing, spreading herself out to give her fingers more room. Trying something she had yet to do, she pushed her fingers down further, eventually meeting with her entrance. Slowly, very slowly, the hooded huntress pushed past her core, breaching her womanhood. Ruby thought her heart stopped for a second as she continued. Her voice rose, her heart rate rose further, and Ruby Rose learned what it meant to be a woman.

Weiss felt her breasts peek out of her top. They'd never had been large, but they were still big enough to fall out from her dress as it was positioned upside down. She hated the outfit her father more or less forced her to wear now that she was home; she liked it just a little bit better now that she knew she could make it turn from stuffy to sultry with a few tugs. If she– when she got out of here, she'd have to make her partner's day with it once she found herself someone that wanted to see her perky little boobs. She brushed her hair out of her face as she began circling her fingers around her sex. Her position was strange, but it let her see what she was doing in addition to feeling it; the pure sexuality of her masturbation turned her on more than she already was, and the fact that she was wearing a pompous dress helped further her feelings. Drawing her fingers closer and closer to her entrance, Weiss pulled her free hand to her mouth, stifling her screams as she continued. She felt her face burn as she inserted two fingers inside of herself, feeling that ecstasy of penetration. She inched forward, growing closer and closer to finishing.

Blake played with her breasts, tweaking her nipples and pinching her skin. Every twist made her lurch, the pain bringing her closer to the edge each time. Pushing her panties further down, she met her waist. She didn't know when she'd have a chance to pleasure herself again, so she needed to make this last. Circling her waist, she traced whatever pattern made her feel electric before she inched down further and further. The fingers on her face started to burn as she felt her skin turn scarlet; she continued to hold her face, watching herself as her thighs started to glisten. Mewling, she considered biting down hard on her fingers to stifle the screams welling up inside her. That wouldn't do, nor would it happen, so she started shouting as she pushed her fingers past her entrance.

Yang heard herself hum a glorious tune as she continued to keep her top raised between her teeth. She liked it as she glided her fingers over her soft and toned body, feeling the curves that someone she loved would one day feel. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she could wake up next to someone without a care in the world. Feeling the heat rise as she thought about her future, she kicked off a leg of her pants, freeing her legs and giving her complete freedom to attack her body; she had always liked being rough, and ran her fingers hard down her stomach to her waist towards her clit, feeling the streaks she had made with her claw. She was honestly pleased with the result of her experiment; she had lost her dominant hand, so she was forced to use her left hand to pleasure herself. It felt... foreign, unique, and far better than what she had acclimated herself to in the past. While she would have preferred taking advantage of her other arm while her main one still existed, she had seen and taken opportunity out of a bad situation. Rubbing her clit with a new sensation, she moved downward, longing to feel the satisfaction of becoming filled. Her fingers breached her entrance.

Four girls found themselves alone. Rather than dwell on the bad, they took advantage of the opportunity and breached their cores with their fingers, knowing the pleasures that one could bring one's self. Four girls pushed past their barriers and felt bliss.

"Ahh, AHH, AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Four girls screamed out their pleasure as they experienced a lasting lightness in their bodies, finding solace on a lonely, lonely night. It was time for things to move forward.


	13. Zain-95 - Domesticity Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Zain-95
> 
> Source: http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58426071&p=1  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Zaein_z666ful/status/764434314733858816
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

"Bluh, where is it?" Yang asked herself, fumbling around a bunch of random objects. Lacking the dexterity of both hands, she knocked a book loose. More annoyed at her clumsiness than at her long accepted lack of a right arm, she heard it hit the ground with a hardy thump that echoed the house. "Gah!"

"You all right in there?" Blake called from down the hall, only somewhat concerned.

"No, I'm all left," Yang responded, earning an annoyed boo from her wife. She had done her absolute best to make Blake feel as little guilt as possible for her losing her arm, so she keep up the jokes to let her know that it never really bothered her. After all, it's not like it was her fault her ex went psycho. Luckily, those days were long past the two of them, and now she lived a simple, happy, domestic life with her beautiful partner. "But yeah, it's just a book."

"K, I'll be heading out in a bit, so let me know if you need anything!" Yang heard the smile behind her wife's words. She was just so in love with that woman.

Yang loved Blake for a large number of reasons, most including her caring nature; she was always more concerned with others than herself, and it made her the greatest person in the world. Better still was that she was all hers! Yang now had Blake all to herself, to love unconditionally, to treat like a queen, and to satisfy to her heart's content. That didn't change the fact that she was horny. In fact, it just made it worse, or better depending.

"Where the hell did the remote go?" If her precious Blake was about to leave, that meant that Yang had to satisfy her desires in other ways, namely, a remote vibrator she'd had for longer than she'd like to admit. She loved sex, she loved Blake, and she loved sex with Blake, but in times when her favorite pussy wasn't available, she had her backups she had used before her marriage to the now Mrs. Belladonna. And now, she had gotten a small head start with her fingers and was all set to go have a nice time in bed with something stronger... except she couldn't find the remote that controlled her vibrator. "I swear I placed it right over here..." She was momentarily distracted as she heard her wife's footsteps come closer. Despite knowing that Blake knew the kinds of things she got up to when she left, she didn't want her to think that she was leaving her unsatisfied.

"Hmm?" Blake whispered, looking at an item as she casually strolled down the hall, passing by Yang. Taking a moment to notice her wife's perfect butt pointed right at her as she bent over, she smirked and continued questioning the thing in her palm, wondering what the switch was for. She clicked it in an attempt to figure out what it did. She thought she heard a weird buzzing, but it quickly faded as she kept going.

"Huh?" Yang said, suddenly knowing terror as her eyes dilated. Stifling herself as her knees grew weak, she figured out where the remote to her vibrator was located as she felt her womanhood quake with a number of bzzzts. Blushing brighter than the sun, Yang realized that the toy Blake unknowingly controlled was set to the absolute maximum; she always put it high to ride it out, but that was always a slow process rather than instant, plus it was always under her careful control in her hands. Now that it was dialed to eleven from the start as a complete surprise, she nearly collapsed immediately from the immaculate over-stimulus in _all_ of the right places. The unexpected unfamiliarity made her already stimulated mound gush for the first time in a while, wetting her panties with her fluid. Yang had planned on drawing out the speeds over time, but the fact that her wife was unknowingly causing the surges to pulse inside her body _right_ at what could only be her g spot caused her to give out. She was seconds away from an amazing climax.

"Weird..." Blake mumbled, reaching the front door as she flipped the switch on the vibration remote again, cutting off the shocks she was sending Yang right as she was reaching her peak. She heard a long, drawn out sigh coming from her wife down the hall.

" _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_..." Yang repeated in her head, breathing heavily and absolutely furious at her misfortune. Being unprepared for such a high level vibration felt divine, but having it shut off a _second_ before she would have hit her climax was torture. Blake occasionally teased her when they slept together, but extreme edging was not something Yang had experienced; her state simultaneously felt like the highest bliss and the greatest frustration as that vibration stopped. She was bright red, seriously turned on, heavily panting, and more in love with Blake Belladonna that when she had said, "I do." Yang weighed her options of what to do, and one thing stood out most: " _You are not allowed to leAVVVVVEEEEE!!!_ " Yang was set back to quivering as her vibrator roared back to life, filling her core with explosions of satisfaction. A thousand pulses a second tore through her insides, making her beyond weak in the knees.

Blake absentmindedly clicked the switched again, once more leaving Yang seconds away from bliss without an out. She opened to door to leave, only to stop as she heard heavy panting. Yang more hobbled her way out of the room and into her sight line, scarlet and sweating.

Somewhat concerned, Blake asked, "Something wro–"

"You," Yang curtly interrupted, her face burning. "Bed." She pointed upstairs. "NOW."

It took a second for Blake to register exactly what Yang meant as she worriedly noticed her panting. While her blonde was rarely _not_ in a mood for sex, she had seemed normal a second ago. " _What could have caused her to be like that!? She was fine just._.." She looked to her hand and at the object in it. She looked back to Yang, seeing her panting face turn to fear. Blake thought she might have figured out what she was holding. She was suddenly overcome with lust at what Yang was planning on doing without her.

"Don't you dare," Yang snarled, her facade of power empty as Blake noticed that she was wet enough to show through her shorts.

"Hmm..." Blake muttered seductively. She pushed her finger to the switch with just enough pressure not to trigger it. Yang's lilac eyes widened as she mouthed, "Why?" Giggling, Blake answered her spouse with, "Oh, I'm not good enough for you? You need things like this?" She clicked the switch and realized she hadn't been imagining the buzzing noise. She looked at the tears pooling in Yang's eyes.

"I-I h-hate y-yooouuuuu!!!" Yang said, falling apart as her body quaked. Eyes widening and balance failing, Yang tore her shirt over her head as she moved forward, leaving her in a yellow strapless bra. Fighting the urge to fall to her knees and cum for her wife, she disarmed a stunned Blake with a passionate kiss and wrenched the remote from her hands. Shutting off the remote, she breathed a full breath, stopping herself right at the edge again. "I love you I love you I love you!!!"

Yang began struggling to remove a shocked Blake's top. Even with one arm, she easily removed her wife's jacket, leaving her in a white crop top. Dragging her to the bedroom, she met with very little resistance as her wife let herself be thrown onto the bed.

Blake, sensing just how turned on Yang was from the look in her eyes and the red in her face, decided to torture her more. Looking up at her spiraling purple eyes, she splayed her dark hair all over the bed and lifted her top _just_ enough to cause her wife to hate her. Quickly growing as lustful as Yang, Blake put her hands up to her face and batted them around like kitty paws, wiggling her cat ears like she knew the blonde loved. With the cutest look, she mewled out a long, drawn out, "Meow~"

Yang felt the strongest wrath she had ever known. Looking down at the scene below her was easily the greatest sight she had ever seen; her wife, the gorgeous Blake Belladonna, lay sprawled out on the bed, miming a cat with her precious ears and her precious face and her precious hands and her precious everything. She looked at the face she wanted to possess before moving down the body she was going to possess, taking in the slightest hints of Blake's nipples peeking out from the top she had pulled up. Her luscious breasts pillowed from her position on her back, waiting to be taken like her perfectly toned body. The shorts only served to hide her intimate areas, something that Yang Xiao Long could not stand any longer. She was going to make her wife _mewl_. Nothing had ever looked better than what she was looking at now.

"Oh, my god, I am going to _fucking wreck you_."

Blake responded by biting her lip and letting out another, "Meow~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: monorobu 
> 
> Source: http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=58798003&ref=touch_manga_button_thumbnail  
> https://imgur.com/QM1QJKw  
> Full source includes three extra pictures, two White Rose.
> 
> Warnings: None


	14. fueled-by-nightcore - Ship Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: fueled-by-nightcore
> 
> Source: http://fueled-by-nightcore.tumblr.com/post/153203514626/blake-was-feeling-randy-on-this-long-long-cruise
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

It was cold, wet, and smelled like salt. Blake sighed, trying to ignore her heart as she thought of her team; leaving them behind was something she had had to consider over and over again, and while she deeply regretted doing it, she saw no other choice. With Adam around, being near her was dangerous.

Blake just wished that being on this ship wasn't so... _boring_.

Blake had nothing but time, and nothing to do with it. After the fight with the leviathan Grimm, everything was just still, and just _boring_. She had finished her latest book three times over without having the foresight to get more before her trip, so reading was out of the question. And then Sun... She was honestly grateful for him coming to be with her, but the fact that he had stalked her and had been watching her! She was furious. She'd be more happy with his presence soon, but she had refused to talk with him for the last few days because of his well-intentioned-but-still-unsettling actions; bored or not, he deserved punishment, but she didn't feel like hurting him more than her earlier slap.

Blake sighed once more, watching the sun go down. That had been all she had done for the past hour, still unable to shake the feeling that Sun was watching her. The decks were completely empty, but she had gone days without realizing he had been on the ship, so he was sneaky. She'd been considering ways to get him off her tail... or ears, really. He had the tail.

Blake felt conflicted, as she had for the longest time. On one hand, she did like Sun. On the other, she liked Yang. But she had abandoned her, along with her team, and the separation was making her feel lonely. Still, her pride wasn't about to let him think Sun could have her just like that. Friend (or more) or not, he had stalked her. He had followed her. He had justified her paranoia. She was certain she'd give him another chance if he kept trying to make her happy, but for now, Blake wanted distance.

Blake wanted to really drive it in to Sun that she wanted distance. She wanted him to stop acting like they were about to date. As she took a final deep breath, she remembered the thing she was about to do that would help stop Sun's romantic advances while still giving him hope for the future, help her embrace an urge she had, keep her from being bored, and most importantly, get her to stop thinking about her team. She looked to either side and saw that everyone, including a cloaked figure, was gone, at least for the moment.

Blake took off her boots. She was starting to get a bit warm thinking about what she did earlier. Opening her scroll, she opened her camera and saw the most recent picture down in the corner; her own face, uncharacteristically smiling, looked back at her, a hint of lust in her eyes. She was also naked.

Earlier that day, Blake had triple checked her lock and double confirmed that Sun knew she didn't want to be bothered. In addition to boredom, a lack of activity and a constant reminder of relationships had led her to feel incredibly horny with few outlets. Thanks to Sun's pestering, time alone in her room was getting rarer, but once she was free, she had stripped down completely, baring herself in her room. She had thought about Yang as she looked at her naked body in the cabin's mirror, her actions reminding her of her partner's sexuality and perfect body. After feeling her heat rise, she had laid down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of just how naughty her actions were.

Blake looked up at a blank ceiling for several, long, nervous minutes, imagining that someone would come through the door at any moment, even though it was locked. There was a secret thrill she had never experienced; getting seen naked like this just seemed... not right, but not wrong, either. She captured the moment on her scroll, holding out her arm and taking a picture of her rare smile and her pale, arousing, burning body. Blake had gotten dressed quickly after that, but she still tried to think about how she had felt when she was lying there.

Instead of boredom, Blake had spent the last few hours trying to push her sex out of her head. It worked as well as what the last trip through the book she knew cover to cover did to alleviate the monotony. Blake Belladonna was horny.

Blake also had a bit of a playful crush. For the first time in her life, she had looked at someone and thought, "I want to kiss this person," yet have no desire to date them. Sun and Yang were people she wanted to know, to explore, to one day potentially love, but this was a person she wanted purely for sexual reasons. Matte Skye, the first mate on the boat and a beautiful girl in her own right, had caught Blake's eye.

" _Good job out there, cutie!_ "

It was an innocuous complement for her help with the Grimm, but from that moment, Blake had noticed just how cute Matte was. Soft skin, short hair, and a love for pulling out the big guns all equaled something that wasn't necessarily love, but a simple attraction for her in Blake's eyes, and calling her cute made her think that she thought the same of her. After the compliment, they had only had one short, if meaningful, conversation. It was probably due in part to her loneliness and her current ire to make Sun jealous, but she wanted her, and she thought of a way to try to get her.

Blake turned around and checked for people. Again, the deck was empty as the sun set. Another deep breath later, she carefully threaded her arms through her jacket, making sure to keep it on as she began removing her top and bra. Pulling it over her head and discarding on the ground, she stood there, her olive breasts heaving from her irregular breathing. Topless, she continued, lowering her pants and panties, leaving her completely naked save her coat. The ocean air touched her glistening skin, the chills and salt making her shudder with anticipation and pleasure.

Blake was bare, ready for someone to see, and the feelings she had experienced when she was named in her room were infinitely stronger now that she was in public. At any point, someone could round the corner, and all she'd have on was her coat, the rest exposed and displaying her arousal in full.

It felt amazing. It felt freeing. It felt right.

Blake, already accustomed to being paranoid, looked around again. Nobody, again. Part of her wanted Sun to be looking at her, seeing her naked when he couldn't have her. The other part admonished her perversion For Sun to think of her in those ways, let alone any other person that happened to pass by... She elated and set up her scroll. Sliding her coat off of one shoulder in an uncharacteristically provocative manner, she smiled for the camera, her lust reaching a peak. The sun glowed red as it began to fall below the horizon. The lighting was glorious, the last light of the day touching Blake's skin born from the crimson sunset.

Matte had told her she liked to watch the sunsets.

"Oh, hi, Blake! Watching the– what!?" A voice echoed as the flash on Blake's camera went off. The door to the inside cabins shut as Matte stepped out, shocked to see the Faunus' bare shoulder.

"Oh, hi~" Blake said, again showing a side of herself she didn't know she had. Lust filled her as she turned, confirming Matte's suspicions that she was naked under her coat. Somehow, she wasn't screaming at herself that this was wrong, that this wasn't who she was, but it felt right. She barely knew this woman, but being naked in front of her, coming on to her, it felt natural, like she had uncovered a side of herself. The back of her mind reminded her that Sun could be watching her from some perch in his cloak, but that didn't matter. It made Blake's heart race, in fact; killing two birds with one stone, she got to make him doubt she liked boys as much as he thought (she had never admitted to liking him romantically, and only mentioned relationships in reference to Yang), but also making him think of her and her body, leaving him interested when she stopped being mad. It was dark. It was mean. It was honestly cruel. But this way, Blake gained distance he'd have to work for, and he got to see her naked, so he couldn't complain.

"What are you!? You're... You're naked!?" Matte's flustered, blushing face was adorable. Her eyes darted all across Blake's body, taking in her lewd smile, her pale breasts, and her exposed mound.

"I am," Blake said, matter of factly. She posed, still coming to terms with her newly discovered exhibitionist side. She herself loved being naked in front of Matte, but she was crimson, unable to think of anything but sex and want. "Like what you see, cutie?" It didn't even occur to her that the woman before her would say no. She was just as bright, and if she hadn't been fully absorbed by lust, she wouldn't be staring so much.

"I... I-I... What!?" Matte wasn't moving. She was still save her shaking, her mouth moving a mile a minute.

Blake started stepping lightly towards her, fighting whether or not she wanted Sun to be watching. Matte didn't move, but rather looked expectant, unable to say no, despite not wanting to. The Faunus drew close, taking the woman before her in a loose, warm embrace. Her bare breasts met her striped shirt, feeling the well sized chest beneath it. Blake locked her hips to Matte's grabbing her back and bringing her even closer. She looked down at her stunned face and caressed it lightly before kissing her soft, warm lips. She tasted of the sea, the salt and ocean magnifying as Matte let Blake take control over her body.

Blake released Matte and stepped back, suddenly aware of her actions. She was naked on a public ship deck, and she had just kissed the first mate. Her burning face burned as she realized just how far she'd gone; Matte continued to gaze at her bare breasts, making her feel both sexy and self conscious. Sputtering, she yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" and grabbed her clothes. Drawing her coat around her breasts in an attempt to cover herself, she ran off and burst into her room, thankful no one else was around.

Blake threw her clothes and jacket to the floor, locked her door, and collapsed onto her bed, her heart beating harder and faster than it ever had before. That lust she had felt earlier was nothing compared to the thrill of having been seen, and kissing Matte completely unprovoked...

Blake breathed her longest sigh of the trip. She felt full as she lay on her bed, naked.

There was a knock at the door. Matte's soft, somewhat confused voice chimed up, "Hello?"

Blake didn't know what to do or how to do it, but this would be a conversation that would not take place tonight. She didn't answer. She would tomorrow, but after she had some serious alone time.


	15. chiicharron - Domesticity Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: chicharron 
> 
> Source: http://chiicharron.tumblr.com/post/151067130636/chiicharron  
> http://imgur.com/fQMNdMn - Mirror  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=40900068  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=41605459  
> Full source includes several explicit Sunflowyr pics, and one of Sun/Yang.
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None.

Yang was up early.  She was also naked. Well, mostly. She sat up and pulled Ren's jacket a bit tighter over her shoulders. Her breasts hung out completely, but it wasn't like that really mattered considering her company. She looked down at her sleeping husband, smiling as he lay on their shared bed, likely tired from unbelievable effort.    
  
Yang thought about the last night she had. More accurately, she tried to remember it. All she was really certain of was that she had been well and proper _fucked_. She would have never thought of the mild mannered Ren to be so carnal when she had first met him, but after they had gotten together on her whim, he proved to be so, so much more. Yang had asked him out, taking the initiative she knew he wouldn't, because she was interested in him; to be honest, she didn't think a whole lot of him at first because she knew him only in the context of, "Nora Nora Nora," and he seemed more an addition to her than a living breathing person. And then actually dealing with her when she asked for drinks without her...  But he was cute. And boy, had it been a ride since they had gotten together.  After a bit of Nora "subtlety"  implying her jealousy but eventually accepting it and moving on, Yang truly met Lie Ren.    
  
Yang had discovered that Ren had a side she never even considered him having; he was just as lustful and admittedly perverted as she was, albeit entirely in secret. She had always been forward about her attractions and her kinks, but he had kept his to himself.  Once she got to really know him, she uncovered his hidden personality that she wasn't even sure Nora had known about.    
  
Yang had first discovered this side of Ren when they had first had sex– no, Ren didn't have sex with her, he made love to her.    
  
Ren was...  He was _something_ , and that something was good at what he was doing. Yang had thought she was powerful and controlling during sex, but his touch, force, want, lust had made her fall apart immediately. The stoic, quiet member of JNPR had made the boisterous blonde into a screaming wreck within seconds of undressing her, and it had felt _amazing_. Maybe it was because she hadn't expected what had happened, but Yang had quivered when Ren first touched her, as if he knew every last in and out of her body and knew how to made them his.    
  
After that, Yang loved Ren a million times more, and him opening up about his secret side just added on to that. Soon after, they were happily married, and she knew all about that hidden side of him, and what she didn't know, he forced her to learn.    
  
Last night was one of those times. Yang still struggled to remember exactly had transpired, but she could only find flashes of Ren's fingers inside of her and his gentle hands making her womanhood tremble. That and a lot of screaming. Yang was loud, but Ren would just go at her silently, almost like he was working.  He more _played_ with her.  The moment and care he put behind every motion made her sure that he was enjoying having her as much as she was having him, though, so the quiet was more memorizing than unsettling.   Yang loved it, and she loved Ren.    
  
Yang wanted to thank Ren for being so loving and rough, making her feel better than anyone else she had been with, and not just in bed. Ren was amazing at reading her and sending anything that made her day worse, and actively improved it, as a good husband should. He would always make time for her and deal with her anger issues, plus make her cum as much as she wanted before he had his turn, so Yang decided to be a good wife.    
  
Getting up as silently as she could, Yang climbed off the bed, trying not to wake her sleeping husband. She giggled ever so slightly, finding it funny and cute that, even though Ren had a habit of getting easily worn out, he was able to effortlessly keep up with a beast like her when they made love; she went for hours sometimes, but he always kept the pace the entire way through, until she couldn't move. It always left him a bit drained the next morning, though, but that just gave her the perfect opportunity to be the queen to her king.    
  
Yang made her way to the kitchen and set the stove on. Replacing Ren's jacket with nothing but an apron, she put all of her hair up into a cute ponytail; cooking with all of her golden locks in the way seemed like a bad idea, plus it kept it from getting it in her face. She heard rustling off in the direction of the bedroom and set a cup of coffee to start, giggling at his she was about to cook naked, all for her precious husband.   
  
Yang readied bacon onto the pan and set it to cook, careful not to get anything on her bare skin. She guessed she could just make Ren kiss it better, but she'd rather not take the chance to get oil on her boobs. Grabbing the coffee as it finished, she placed it by Ren's seat and looked after the rest of his meal. She got excited as the rustling turned to shuffling, signaling him coming soon. She was so excited to see him flustered at her sexy surprise!  Hot naked wife, a nice breakfast, morning coffee, morning sex...  Yang was proud to be a great wife.    
  
Yang couldn't stop herself from giggling. She had to stifle full blown laughter, considering she never cooked, nor did she usually have her husband to wake up to her engaging in domestic actions, especially this early.  She heard his footsteps and turned to look at the door.  Seeing Ren marvel at her and seeing a rare instance of his stoicism failing would make the rest of her day instantly.    
  
"Heehee!  ~Hi, Ren!" Yang giggled, seeing her shirtless husband trudge into the kitchen. He was ripped from years of hunter training, and out that body to work whenever she asked him to.    
  
Ren noticed his coffee first, and took a sip.  Slightly more awake, he turned to see his giggling wife at the stove, wearing only an apron. His eyes widened ever so slightly.    
  
"It's burning," Ren stated, still half asleep.    
  
Yang's giggling shattered along with her dreams of wifely perfection. Turning to look at the stove, she saw nothing but clouds of black, the smoke pouring from her pan. Sputtering with embarrassment, she cried, "I CAN SEE THAT!!!"  She moved the pan off the heated section and tried to funnel the smoke away.    
  
"Do you need help?" Ren asked in his caring, loving way.    
  
Not wanting to give up her dream, Yang shouted, "HOLD ON, I CAN STILL SAVE IT!!!"  She knew in her heart it was over, but she wanted to have hope.    
  
"Ok."  Ren was unphased, not too out of the ordinary.    
  
Yang broken heartedly scooped the blackened bacon onto a plate and presented it on the table, almost crying. It was still giving off acrid, if delicious smelling, smoke.    
  
"A for effort," Ren said, lovingly.    
  
"...Thank," Yang replied somberly, too depressed to even finish the word. Her dream was ruined, along with her bacon. The surprise of her being naked was stopped by her poor cooking skills. At the very least, she could remind her husband that he owned something that was both hot AND still desirable; she somewhat half heartedly removed her apron, standing completely naked before Ren as she placed it down.    
  
"Yang?" Ren said, looking at her between a sip of coffee.   
  
"...Yes?" Yang asked, weakly. She didn't feel as confident as she usually did when she was naked. She shivered from embarrassment.   
  
"I love you."  Ren grabbed his jacket and out it around Yang's shoulders in a show of tender care, letting down her hair as well as he brushed a hand through her locks. He took a sip of coffee as Yang put her arms through it, then kissed her over her shoulder, taking his sweet time doing so.    
  
"I love you, too," Yang mewled after letting Ren go. She guessed she could live with this way of making her husband happy.    
  
"I'm guessing you want to go back to bed?" Ren asked, sensing Yang's original intentions now that the bacon crisis was over.    
  
Yang turned around and hugged her husband, pressing her perfect breasts into his bare chest and kissing him again.    
  
"I'd love to."   



	16. makundsf - Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: makundsf
> 
> Source: http://makundsf.tumblr.com/post/101568295725/weiss-with-her-puppy-hs-hs
> 
> Author: Angry_face
> 
> Warnings: None

It all began with a simple question, a fairly innocent question at that. “Hey Weiss,” Blake said when she walked up to the desk in their dorm room. Weiss Schnee was studying for another assignment that was not due for another week and a half, but she might as well have gotten a head start on it, knowing that she would have to help Ruby when their leader would put it off to the last possible moment to finish.

 “Yes, Blake?” Weiss said as she leaned back from her book and looked up at the black haired faunus. In the year they all had known each other, Weiss she had never felt closer to another group of people, not even her own family compared to how safe and welcomed she felt in their presence. “Did you need help with something?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Blake nodded slowly as she pulled out a small roll of fabric. Weiss recognized it as the ribbon that usually is wrapped around her arm or attached to Blake’s weapon, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe by the name of Gambol Shroud.

 “Yes, my ribbon is beginning to tear and I was wondering if you were able to repair it,” Blake said as she handed the rolled up bit of fabric to her. Inspecting it, Weiss could see the wear and tear that was forming on the silk and found where it was beginning to fray and rip from the strain.

 “I think Ruby is a better seamstress than I would be,” Weiss said as she went to hand it back to Blake.

 “It's Dust infused.” The black haired faunus began. “While I don’t doubt her ability in maintaining weapons and making upgrades for everyone, I’m weary about her handling raw Dust.” Weiss blinked as the memory of her first experience with the red cloaked woman, where she literally _sneezed_ and several containers of Dust exploded.

 “Yes, that would be a bad thing…” Weiss said as she set the small bit of ribbon on the desk and began to pack up her books. “I’ll see what I can do, I’ll give it to you tonight,” she said simply. If she was going to get it ready for the weekend, she’d need to leave now so she could still get an open bench at the workshop before the pre-weekend rush.

   
“Actually, Yang and I are going into town tonight and won’t be back till tomorrow.” Weiss looked over at Blake and raised an eyebrow, a faint blush creeping its way across Blake’s cheeks.

 “Date night?”

 “Yeah…” Blake said lightly while looking away, lost in thought. “The whole nine yards. Dinner, movie, dancing, hotel…” Her face shifted to a deeper shade of red and moved to consume her entire face.

 Weiss nodded and smiled lightly. “That would explain why Yang was asking me about hotels the other day…” She mumbled slightly as she put her books away and grabbed a few vials of high grade Dust she brought with her, straight from the SDC world distributor. “Okay then, I’ll leave it on your bed for you when you get back.” That broke the spell Blake had put on herself. Shaking her head slightly, she smiled lightly and nodded.

 “Thanks Weiss, I owe you one” Blake smiled and began to sort through her clothing, trying to find something to wear for her date tonight.

 “Just have fun, make sure you keep her in line.” A laugh came from Blake as Weiss left the room, Dust and ribbon in tow so that she could do her _friend_ a favour. Weiss never had friends before, not real ones before coming here. It felt nice, having real friends. With a deep breath, she walked into the Beacon Academy Workshop and managed to find an empty bench to work at. She knew this place like the back of her hand, having to drag that loveable idiot of a team leader back to their room more times than she could count, having forcibly remove her when she missed meals, homework, classes and curfew while ogling someone’s weapons more than once.

 Weiss spent more time than she initially expected at the Workshop, Blake having used a very complex combination of Dust to use in her ribbon. It took a while to figure it out and start the repairs needed, stitching and infusing at the same time was very difficult and she had to re-mix the Dust more than once when she added too much of one type, making it unstable. It was well past sunset when she finally emerged from the workshop, meaning she missed dinner. With a sigh, she figured she could steal a protein bar from Yang’s secret stash and be good until the morning.

 When she arrived back in the dorm, it was empty save for Ruby Rose, who was sitting in her bed, fiddling with something. “Hey, Weiss!” She said happily with a wave. Weiss smiled lightly and gave a small wave back.

 “Evening, Ruby” Weiss said simply as she placed the empty Dust vials back inside of her cases.

 “Where is everyone?” Ruby asked lightly as she continued to fiddle with whatever she found.

 “Yang and Blake are out on the town for the night, so it’s just the two of us,” Weiss said lightly.

 “Oh, cool,” Ruby began. The girl quieted down as Weiss began to change into her nightwear, using the closet door as a changing screen.

 When Weiss was in her night gown and her hair down, she finally began to relax a little. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was examining her scar when a soft click echoed through the silence, then Ruby muttering something along the lines of “Uh oh” filled the silence afterwards. Weiss sighed deeply and simply pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing what was coming next.

 Exhausted did not even begin describe Weiss at this moment, using far too much mental energy on Blake’s ribbon, she barely had enough to handle Ruby right now. A soft ‘ _Thump’_ signalled Ruby slipping off her bed and onto the ground. She could see the look of _‘Are you kidding me?’_ on her own face as she waited. “Hey, Weiss?” Ruby began. “I need your help” With a roll of her eyes, she closed the closet door and looked over at the girl.

 Like Weiss, Ruby was wearing her usual pajamas. A black tank top with a cute little heart shaped Grimm on the front, white pants covered in pink roses and a eyemask with red eyes to finish it off sitting on top of her head. Something new was added to her outfit, a loose fitting red collar that was wrapped around her neck. Blinking a few times, she tried to comprehend the series of events that lead up to such a thing. Failing, Weiss sighed. “What happened?” she asked finally.

 “Well…” Ruby began. “I found Zwei’s old collar and I was playing with it, and I opened it and I kinda put it on and it clicked closed and now I can’t get it off…” Another sigh left Weiss’s mouth as she moved closer and began to try and figure out the latch that locked the collar in place. Something black caught her eye, Blake’s ribbon was sitting on the bed, and a dark thought entered Weiss’s mind. She blinked slowly, and a small smirk crossed her lips. Pulling her hands away from her neck, she slowly trailed her long fingernails down the younger girl’s jawline before walking past her and towards Blake’s bed. “Weiss?” She asked lightly, her face flushed from the touch.

 “I quite like the collar on you, my little rose petal” Weiss said as she gripped the ribbon and wrapped it around her hands, then pulled sharply, causing the fabric to snap together, making Ruby jump slightly. Her breathing turned laboured and she began to shake lightly. Weiss had discovered something about Ruby Rose in their time at Beacon by accident, Ruby liked to be tied and played with. Weiss discovered something about herself that same day, that she liked to tie and play with Ruby Rose.

 Though Blake and Yang’s relationship was known throughout the school and everyone saw it coming a kilometer away, the relationship between Ruby and Weiss was much more secret. No one knew about them, and that’s the way she wanted to keep it. Ruby turned slowly to face Weiss as she walked up to her. Gripping the collar, she was yanked into Weiss’s lips and gave her a passionate, hungry kiss.

 Weiss felt Ruby moan into her lips, her mouth opening automatically to accept the rose’s tongue. She explored her mouth with her tongue for a few moments before pulling away, Ruby trying to follow and mewling in disappointment when she could not.

 Reaching up, Weiss slipped the black ribbon through the collar and gave it a tug to make sure it was secured before turning and pulling her towards the bed. “Have you been a naughty girl, my little rose petal?” Weiss asked as she turned Ruby and pushed her onto the bed, still holding the fabric.

 “Yes, mistress,” Ruby said softly.

 Oh, how that title made Weiss feel powerful. She could already feel the heat spread through her body and settle on in her core. With a small smile, She crawled over Ruby and tugged on the makeshift leash, making Ruby meet her lips as they locked in another heated kiss. With her free hand, she pushed the thin top up her body, the black shirt settling on top of her chest gently as her lips began to trace Ruby’s neck to capture one of her nipples in her mouth. Crying out, Ruby began to squirm and twitch as Weiss’s teeth found her hard nipple and gently rolled it slowly.

 When Weiss was done with that, she pulled back and looked into Ruby's eyes, silver fully blown in arousal. “Hands,” Weiss ordered sternly. Ruby obeyed quickly and presented her hands to her mistress. Weiss inspected them carefully before she jerked her arms and forced her onto her stomach. She traced her fingers down her arms slowly and began to tie the silk ribbon around her wrists, tying her arms behind her back. Her hands began to grip her bottoms and began to yank them down her smooth, toned legs. Dropping them onto the floor, Weiss palmed Ruby’s firm behind and gave it a squeeze before giving it a hard slap. She cried sharply and moved her hips in a tantalizing way that made Weiss slap it again.

 Pulling on the leash, Ruby was forced to lean back and be brought to her knees while groaning in pain and pleasure. Weiss laid down next to her and pulled her around until she was straddling her face, she could feel the soft droplets of Ruby’s essence fall onto her face. With one, slow deliberate lick, Ruby’s thighs twitched as she moaned out loudly. Her free hand began to trail up her stomach and cupped one of her breasts and traced her hard nipple with her index finger. The body shuddered and twitched above her, she pulled on the fabric and made her arch her back lightly.

 “Ah! Weiss!” Ruby cried out as teeth pursed on her thigh and bit down slowly. Weiss licked the wound slowly and sucked on it to mark her before she found her clit and bit down on that as well, sending Ruby into an orgasm.

 Ruby's body shook and twitched as Weiss pulled tighter on the fabric and caused her to stretch out more, her tongue prolonging her sexual release until her body collapsed when she released the tension on the leash. Collapsing backwards, Ruby took deep breaths as she pulled her arms free from their confines, bright red bruises forming on her wrists. Luckily, she wore long sleeves so she could hide them easily enough. Getting out from under her, Weiss spread her legs and began to trace her fingers up and down her wet slit. Spreading her lips open, she exposed her pink meat and gently blew on it, sending cold shivers through her body. Darting in with her tongue again, Weiss licked Ruby's walls and teased her sensitive spots as she finally discarded her shirt with the rest of the pile on the floor of their shared bedroom.

 Demanding her arms once again, Ruby raised her hands and Weiss bound them together in a similar way. She forced Ruby onto her stomach and lifted her rear up, pulling her arms through her legs, she made Ruby assume this position before darting back in, her tongue trailing up and down her slit as Ruby mewled and wiggled her hips. With a hard slap, Weiss bit down on her ass cheek and she cried out again. “Stay still!” She warned as her hand pressed on her lower back.  Ruby did her best to follow the order as Weiss continued to lick, suck and bite her thighs and rear, marking her as her property. That Ruby Rose belongs to Weiss Schnee.

 With a final lick and a light kiss to her folds, Weiss pulled back and pressed herself against Ruby’s back, her hips pressing against her backside, her nightgown getting soiled from Ruby’s juices. She bent down and pressed her small chest size against her back and pulled her hair back to reveal her ear. Taking it into her mouth, she nibbled slightly to make her moan out more. Pulling onto her arms, the ribbon cut into her moist slit and caused her to squirm more. “Did you enjoy that, my little rose petal?” Weiss asked quietly into her ear.

 “Y-yes, mistresssss,” Ruby hissed as she pulled her arms some more.

 “Good. Cause it’s my turn now.”


	17. Nicki - Cinder's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Nicki 
> 
> Source: http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/685192-rwby
> 
> Author: Program Script
> 
> Warnings: None

Cinder was worried her evil plan might be ruined by that Faunus girl, Blake Belladonna. She cursed that fool bull Adam Taurus for not doing everything possible to stop her from leaving. But Cinder knew that the past was in the past and she couldn’t fret over it now. She knew from watching Blake Belladonna, the cat Faunus loved to read and could always be found in the library if not in class, the mess hall, or in her dorm room. Cinder discussed her options with Mercury and Emerald.

  
“We need to distract that Faunus girl!” Cinder fumed.

  
“Why only her?” Mercury questioned, doing pushups, as usual. “I mean, she’s not the only clever one or the only Faunus in this shitty place.”

  
“Because Mercury Black,” Cinder hissed, loving seeing Mercury squirm at hearing the only connection to his dead abusive father. “She fought side by side with Adam Taurus and might still have a few friends in the White Fang. So, she might know that we are planning something, and if she doesn’t, then she’s certainly clever enough to be able to recognize scheming when she sees it. THAT”S WHY!”

  
“Alright fine, but don’t shout. Unless you want the whole school to come crashing down on us.” Mercury huffed.

  
“You could try distracting her Cinder.” Emerald suggested from her spot on the floor.

  
“What do you mean Emerald?” Cinder asked.

  
“Well, the cat Faunus reads Ninja’s of Love.” Emerald noted. “You could go with a lewd distraction. But you would have to have secret meetings. And based on the fact that she hides secrets from her team, you might be able to hide this from the whole school.”

  
“Emerald, that’s a clever idea!” Cinder praised. “It could also give us a way to sneak into the friend group! Now, go to bed, this plan starts tomorrow.”

  
“Yes ma’am.” Emerald said as she got up and left the room.

  
“Sleep well Cinder, don’t let the Grimm attack.” Mercury chuckled as he stood up and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind him. This amused Cinder as the Grimm was under their control.

  
The next day, Cinder talked with Mercury and Emerald some more over some breakfast. Emerald was enjoying some apple cinnamon oatmeal and milk. Mercury was plowing through bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. Cinder herself ate cereal and drank extra milk. Cinder loved milk.

  
“So I dropped a message to Blake when we passed by her dorm room this morning,” Cinder stated with a triumphant grin. “If all goes well, then Blake will be mine soon!”

  
“Just make sure to watch out for the bimbo.” Mercury pointed out.

  
“Yang Xiao Long.” Emerald declared, seeing Cinder’s look of confusion.

  
“Oh, her. I forgot she had a crush on Blake Belladonna.” Cinder admitted. “Well, today we have sparring practice. Mercury, try to fight Pyrrha Nikos, we need to understand why she can never be beat.”

  
That night, Cinder was in an empty hallway around midnight. She was wearing her very nice red dress that she wore when Torchwick failed that robbery. She heard footsteps creeping towards her. When she saw the person walk half into the moonlight, she saw it was Blake wearing her own everyday outfit. Cinder walked into the moonlight herself and acted aroused, which wasn’t hard, considering Cinder was aroused by the sight of Blake. For some reason, this night rendezvous had awoken something in Cinder, a burning passion to possess Blake fully. Cinder looked into Blake’s eyes and saw the same passion.

  
“Good, you’re not that stupid monkey Faunus.” Blake purred. “I was kind of hoping this was a sham. I was hoping I could just stay in bed and read my book.”

  
“And why is that Blake?” Cinder asked in a flirty manner.

  
“Because its one of my favorite books, a good friend gave it to me. Blake muttered.

  
“And what friend would that be?” Cinder questioned.

  
Blake paused for a moment. “An old mentor of mine gave it to me.”

  
Cinder smiled, knowing who the mentor is. “Well, why are you here if you thought this was a sham?” Cinder asked with a wink.

  
“Because, since day one, I’ve had my eye on you.” Blake flirted back. “And I know you’ve been staring at me since day one as well Cinder.”

  
Cinder felt her heat rising as Blake closed the distance between them. Cinder backed herself against a wall on instinct. Blake lifted Cinder’s right arm her with her left. Cinder could feel her face getting redder then her dress. As Blake slid her right arm up Cinder’s leg, Cinder let a small moan out. Cinder could feel love for Blake coming up while Blake was kissing Cinder’s neck. Cinder felt Blake reach her hips and let a louder moan out. Blake starting kissing Cinder on the mouth and moved her left arm to Cinder’s chest. Cinder could feel her juices flowing, threatening to reveal how aroused she was, as if the moaning wasn’t revealing enough. Blake’s ears twitched as Cinder kissed back, moving her arms to wrap around Blake’s back. Cinder thought she was about to burst when Blake disappeared. Cinder looked around and saw Blake sneak off back to her room. Cinder slinked back to her room and closed the door quietly. As Cinder lay in bed, she couldn’t stop thinking about Blake. The next morning, she didn’t talk at all to Mercury and Emerald; all she did was stare at Blake with a lust for more of what happened last night.

\----

  
Cinder was sitting in the room with Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel thinking about the Fall of Beacon when Watts asked her a question.

  
“And how was it that a little girl was able to beat you?” Watts interrogated.

  
Cinder was on top of the Tower of Beacon. She had just shot Pyrrha Nikos in the heart and faded her to ash. A little girl in red bounced up and land on the top. As Cinder looked into her eyes, she saw that Blake had been stabbed by the bull Faunus, Adam Taurus. She had told him not to harm Blake Belladonna in anyway.

  
“WHAT?!” Cinder screamed. In Cinder’s moment of hesitation, the sliver-eyed girl had severely harmed Cinder. She vowed to take care of Adam Taurus when this was all over.

  
As Cinder came back to the meeting, she started to speak, but remembered she had to rely on Emerald to speak for her. Cinder motioned for Emerald, but before she could start whispering in Emerald’s ear, Salem strolled into the room.


	18. cslucaris - I Am Banesaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: cslucaris
> 
> Source: http://cslucaris.tumblr.com/post/153197720619/204-pov-eye-contact-eye-contact-eye
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

  
  
  


There was a loud slam as a hefty object hit a fold out table. It resonated, bouncing off the empty walls and excess space of a scummy, poorly lit warehouse.    
  
Another, slightly softer thump echoed as a titan of a man fell into a cheap metal chair and got to work.    
  
Banesaw made good on the name everyone called him and started tinkering on his hulking mass of chainsaw. Annoyed at the junk table for barely tolerating his precious weapon, he started making sure it was in tip top shape. While his civilian personality voiced his opinions on the Schnees and how much he hated the majority of the human race, having his second self secured his life from being disrupted with nothing but a mask; hatred or not, it'd be impossible to publicly go to war and still buy groceries. And, thanks to his massive size and his massive weapon, the White Fang Lieutenant was known as Banesaw for all intents and purposes the second he walked into a hideout.    
  
His name didn't really matter right now, though. He was alone watching over one of the White Fang's/Torchwick's hideouts down by the dock, so it's not like anyone needed to talk to him. He was free to play with his saw and see about modding it in some way or another.    
  
Banesaw's Faunus enhanced ears flicked up. There was a noise; it was light, but it wasn't him, and there wasn't supposed to be anyone here with him. He had thought this was a well secured area, police buy offs and what not, but it appeared that someone needed to die.    
  
Making no attempt at stealth, Banesaw hefted his chainsaw off the table and stood up, beginning to rev its engine.    
  
"Show yourself," Banesaw said in a threatening manner. He flared his weapon's engine.  Nothing answered him. There wasn't even a shuffle of the boxes lining racks.    
  
Not one for taking chances, the Faunus lieutenant began creeping his way down a few of the isles of stolen Dust and contraband, ready to slice open anything or anyone that disturbed his work time.    
  
After reaching the final aisle, Banesaw figured that there'd be nowhere left to hide should there be anyone in the warehouse that didn't need to be there. If it was a false alarm, fine, but he started reviving up his saw as he trudged down the last line of boxes.  As if in response, there was another small noise at the end of the row, and it looked like it was coming from a number of boxes thrown into a corner.    
  
"Now I got you..." Banesaw muttered, smiling now that his prey was cornered. He took the last few steps growling with his chainsaw before carving apart a wall of cardboard. As he quickly removed the last barrier between him and his intruder, he saw that behind the boxes was nothing but air. Looking at the ground, he saw a rat scurry in fear.  "Heh, guess it was nothing..."  Lowering his weapon and his intensity, he exhaled he set back for the table.    
  
As Banesaw turned around, he saw a quick flash of something. He looked around, scanning the area for where the movement went. He heard a nigh silent giggle.    
  
Looking down, Banesaw met eyes with...  what was her name...  ah, the hair, of course. He met eyes with Neo, Roman's associate. His tiny, tiny associate. God, was she always that small?  She didn't even reach his shoulders. She couldn't even be five feet tall to his six and a half...  And yet, her multicolored eyes looked at him as if they were on equal footing.  Her entirety was multicolored for that matter; pink, white, and brown hair, one eye brown, the other pink...     
  
Banesaw also noticed that, despite being maybe a third of his weight which would otherwise insinuate that she was a child, Neo was stacked in the chest department. Rarely was he overly concerned with his height other than how it made hefting his weapon around easier, but he was at the perfect position to stare down at her excessive cleavage covered only by necklaces; with his mask on, she wouldn't even know, so it was the prime position, too.     
  
The Faunus realized that Neo has no purpose being in the warehouse, though.  Cleavage- err, associate or not, she was intruding.     
  
Still looking down at Neo, Banesaw asked, "You're not supposed to be here. What do you want?"   
  
Neo didn't even move her mouth and just kept looking. Banesaw figured he should have seen that coming. He'd never seen her speak, whether a mute or just infuriating. Still, she made no attempt to justify herself, she just kept staring.    
  
"Look, Ice Cream, I don't know what Roman told you, but I was supposed to watch this place alone tonight, got it?  I'm busy."  Banesaw shoved past Neo and started heading backwards to his makeshift workstation, cursing the lack of funding going into the furniture of this place.    
  
"Hmmm..." Neo sighed from behind Banesaw.  It was drawn out, sing songy.  Plus, it was the closest thing he'd heard to her speaking.    
  
"What is it?" Banesaw questioned as he turned around. He stop before going on as he saw something he had mixed feelings over.   
  
Weiss Schnee stood in front of the lieutenant, only, it clearly wasn't Weiss Schnee. Neo had decided to take some liberties with her illusion, namely, the heiress' image was in her bra and panties. Hands pressed together, she sighed again and posed, drawing out her stolen features.    
  
Banesaw stared at the underdressed heiress in front of him, aroused, dumbfounded, and kind of pissed off.  One, before him was an attractive woman in her underwear. Two, it was the bitch he had almost killed before his bosses' ex blindsided him.  Three, he didn't exactly appreciate the reminder that he had spent a good chunk of his fight with Weiss thinking that she was attractive; he hated the Schnees, especially her, but he would have had to fight the part of himself that wanted to strip her down after beating her so he could get a better idea of her so called perfect genetics had he won.  Hate or not, she was hot, and while he hadn't thought of raping her, the hostage negotiations might have gone better had she not been fully dressed in the pics they'd send to daddy. She'd be untouched otherwise; wouldn't want to prove them right about being animals, but it'd knock the family down a peg.   
  
But now, despite hating the fact that he was staring at a Schnee's tits and liking it, Banesaw was still pissed off; Neo was taunting him for his loss against Weiss and her teammate.  He revved his saw back up.    
  
"You aren't funny, half pint," Banesaw growled, getting angrier by the second. "I got teamed up on. Last I checked, it was because your boss couldn't kill a stupid cat."   
  
Neo walked up to Banesaw and looked up at his face, this time as Weiss in her panties. It was infuriating how quiet she was being. She looked down, noticing that her teasing was producing results. Seething hatred or not, the lieutenant's erection was becoming clearer.    
  
Banesaw looked angrily down as Weiss giggled back at him. He wasn't sure why Neo was dressing as the enemy and stripping for him, but seeing the object of his hatred shamelessly bare herself was something he was a little ashamed to admit liking.  Again, he was reminded of those breasts, face, legs, hips, everything he hated that he was attracted to.    
  
Looking down, Banesaw resolved his pride and hatred and commanded, "Stop.  I don't know what you're trying to do, but get this bitch out of my face."    
  
A thousand glass shards shattered as Neo's face became apparent. What caught Banesaw off guard was that she was licking her lips as the mirrors continued down her body.    
  
What caught Banesaw off guard more was that he was now looking down at Neo's still surprisingly large and now bare tits. The half sized but fully developed woman was standing before him, completely naked, at the perfect angle for him to look down at her sizable breasts.  That, coupled with her lustful face, told him that he wasn't about to work on his chainsaw.  Making eye contact was impossible as Neo giggled and bounced her chest.    
  
"Huh..." Banesaw said weakly as he tried to understand Neo's motives. He decided it wasn't worth it. "Let me go put this thing away," he said, motioning towards his chainsaw.    
  
\-------   
  
Neo bucked up and down over and over again, Banesaw's massive cock thrusting up and down into her over and over again.  Her diminutive size meant that her womanhood was getting absolutely stuffed as she bounced on the Faunus' proportionate shaft to his massive size. Her arms were thrown over her head as she rode the giant, feeling herself get filled continuously as she tried to scream; her voice had long since devolved into desperate gasps of pleasure, her tongue lolling out as she came for what might have been the tenth time that night.    
  
Neo's entire life was blissful pain as Banesaw wrecked her body, his size ravishing her like she'd never felt. After what felt like hours, he finally came, filling her even more and leaving her completely drained. Once she recovered, she'd be lucky if she could walk.     
  
Neo barely felt her body get effortlessly picked up by Banesaw as he put her on one of the cots off in the back room after pulling a spare shirt over her. She could clean up in the morning, plus pick up some actual clothes. She had come expecting what had happened, but she hadn't prepared for her body becoming useless, so she was left without her own clothes thanks to using her Semblance to streak.  Exhausted and quickly becoming sore, she drifted off to sleep.    
  
\-------   
  
"Bout damn time, little miss," Banesaw said once Neo blinked her shifting eyes open a few times, her body aching from her night of ecstasy. "It's nearly one."    
  
Once Neo was fully awake, Banesaw looked over to her. "You ready for another round?  I got this place to myself for a few more days and seeing as you seemed to enjoy yourself..."     
  
Almost scared, Neo looked down to her womanhood, and shook her head violently.  She was legit terrified of Banesaw breaking her if she went again so quickly; ecstasy or not, he was just too big to take in quick succession.  Still, feeling him inside her again was too intoxicating an idea.    
  
Banesaw's eyes turned dark as Neo pointed to her open mouth, gesturing her solution.    
  
"Good.  Be that Schnee bitch this time, would ya?"   
  
Neo looked at a Banesaw excitedly.    
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEISS  
> Artist: blackmyst  
> Source: http://blackmyst.deviantart.com/art/Fanart-commission-Weiss-Schnee-640717886
> 
>  
> 
> NEO  
> Source: http://cslucaris-side-b.tumblr.com/post/153207355465/so-hey-guys-i-lied#notes  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/b0ed91bcb72a880bfb7d74c914f51b1f/tumblr_ogziajocFz1tvf87ro4_1280.png


	19. Zain-95 - Broken Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Zain-95 
> 
> Source:http://z666ful.tumblr.com/post/154131362748/sketch-commission-on-deviantart-well-she-still  
> I actually commissioned this one. Yang is best when she's blushing~  
> I'm actually considering some story commissions to get some more cash to put towards stuff like this if anyone's interested. 
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls 
> 
> Warnings: None

Yang cursed herself, her pride, and her inability to turn down a challenge. " _It should have been easy_!" she thought, remembering that she got into the situation she was in because Cardin had managed to beat her in a fight. That lugheaded, asinine, racist bully had managed to completely turn the tables on her and counter her every move. Ruby, an Ursa, hell, even JAUNE could easily wipe the floor with him and his team, but the blonde had forgotten that Cardin was a team leader for more than just his size; CRDL's team leader was a strategist, or, at the very least, occasionally a strategist.

It was because Cardin was a broken clock that he had been right at least once on the day he had bested Yang Xiao Long. It'd been a nasty, dirty trick, but it had blindsided the blonde; knowing he had no chance of beating her on his own, he made a bet with her saying that he and a teammate could get her down into red level Aura. Had she won, his team would do her homework for a month and she'd get to take them on a shopping trip to Vale's most expensive clothing store with no intent of paying for anything herself. She hadn't even thought about losing...

Yang walked into the mock arena that Cardin had picked out. Two of his idiot teammates stood off to the side while he and... Russel? Was that his name? The fast one with the mohawk stood ready to go. She called out to start and rushed straight in. Russel was too busy dodging her every move to even attack while Cardin was trying to cherry tap her. She felt a lucky blow clash off her head as she missed another swing. Hazarding a guess that she was at 70%, she turned and narrowly missed Cardin's stomach. He was stronger, anyway.

Launching a few rounds at the mace wielding jackass, Yang saw his Aura flicker with every hit as he tried to block. Sensing her opening, she followed it up with a few punches, sending him into the wall. He had blocked, so he was still a threat, but she could focus on catching Russel.

Yang had cried, "Get back here!" as she chased forward towards Russel. The mohawked man had spun out of the way, dodging her completely. She barely managed to recover in time to block Cardin's swing. His power amplified by his weapon's fire trail had broken her guard, leaving her at around 50%. Yang hadn't expected such a fight from him, but Russel was still just dodging.

Not wanting to risk losing against a team of morons, Yang blew her Semblance, instantly doubling her power, though she was still left with the same Aura level. She seized the opportunity to blow Cardin away, this time shattering his guard, though not taking him out of the fight. Turning, she spied Russel prepping an attack. Bracing herself to counter, she let him come to her. He had scrunched up and launched straight into Yang's range.

Only Russel hadn't met Yang's fist. Instead, he went straight over her. Confused, she turned to see Dove, the actual threat on CRDL, ready to swing. Caught completely off guard. She took a direct hit from his sword.

Stumbling back from surprise and pain, Yang called out, "What the hell, Cardin!? You say I was fighting you and Russel!" She managed to right herself, but she was dangerously low on Aura, and her Semblance was flickering because of it.

Cardin climbed out of the hole he had been in and smirked, fighting the pain. "I said me and a teammate. You– che..." He held his side. "Your fault for assuming. Russel never attacked you, you know." He started marching forward towards her, limping slightly. Dove joined up.

"You bitch!"

"Quiet, hothead, or do you think I'm just a dumbass?"

"GGGRRRAWWWWWWW!" Yang screamed, shooting forward and delivering a massive combo to Dove. The unexpected ferocity hit him like a hundred shotgun enhanced fists, which was coincidentally what hit him. He hit the wall with a heavy thud and slumped, down for the count.

Unfortunately for the raging blonde, even her fury of blows wasn't enough to stop Cardin from getting one last good swing in; Yang took a mace to the jaw and felt her Aura reach its limit. Not slowing down, she turned and delivered an equally brutal blow on Cardin, knocking him out for good.

"SUCK IT YOU JACKASS LIAR!" Yang shouted triumphantly.

"Nah..." Cardin let out, barely able to speak. He climbed out of another crater, holding onto the wall just to stand. "We win."

Yang looked at Cardin, dumbfounded. "Uhh..." she pointed towards Dove, who was upside down in a wall. She was amazed Cardin could still move. "No. No, you didn't."

"Two on one, get you down– argh! Get you down to the red. You're in the red, sweetheart." Cardin looked smug despite bleeding everywhere. "CRDL wins, you lose."

"My ass I lose! You're–"

"That's the plan, Blondie," Cardin interrupted. "Or are we going to have to tell everyone that you're a sore loser? You lost according to what you agreed upon. The great and powerful Yang Xiao Long, refusing to accept she got beat by US? Seems like the definition of petty. Be a shame to not admit defeat."

Yang looked defeated despite her victory. Even if she was standing proud (though less that she was conflicted on her technical loss and whining about it), even if the other team was broken and bloody, even if she could still take out the other two members of CRDL in seconds, Cardin was right. She had actually lost to him. Russel hadn't made any attempt to do anything but dodge. She was in the red. His team had legitimately beaten her. Trick or not, Cardin was actually competent to put everything in his favor, and it had worked. He had even planned in his side getting bodied as long as she was where he said she'd be. And now, he was targeting Yang's fatal weakness: her pride.

"You've figured it out, haven't you?" Cardin stood taller, ignoring his pain. "I win. And now, you pay up."

Yang remembered what her forfeit was and felt her eyes widen.

"Tomorrow at 3, courtyard. I'll see you there." Cardin marched away after sending his teammates to collect their fallen brother. Yang didn't see it, but he collapsed as soon as he was out of her view. He had won.

\-------

Yang, for what was probably the first time in years, was scared.

Yang, for what was the absolute first time in her life, was unconfident.

Yang, for the dozenth time in the last year or so, was on camera. A girl likes to show off sometimes, though that had always been in a different context.

"We're waiting, Xiao Long," Cardin said, still nursing his side. Sky was holding up a scroll and recording.

"Yeah! Go on!" Russel cawed, amping his team up with arm movements. He started to draw the attention of the crowds sauntering around the courtyard.

Yang tried not to think of everyone around her. How they were all looking at her. How they were beginning to understand something was up.

For once, Yang just wanted to disappear into the shadows and be alone. She was too nervous to fight back. Cardin's taunts had struck her hard when he said she was too proud to admit defeat; she knew she was an excellent fighter and deserved her occasional ego, but if everyone knew she couldn't accept a defeat, they'd think she was just an overconfident bitch that thought too highly of herself. Cardin had played her, true, but he did so by targeting her hotheadedness and overconfidence. She had lost.

Yang put a hand on her shoulder and let it hang there. The reality of the situation was dawning on her. She could feel the blush in her face shine, letting everyone key in on what was going on.

Looking annoyed, Russel let his hands limply drop from his hyping. "Come on! Take it off!"

Yang sucked in breath as she was reminded that her forfeit for losing to CRDL was that she had to strip to her bra and panties. In front of everyone. When the most people would be around to see. Her only solace was that she had told the rest of RWBY that she wanted to train with them, so they'd miss it. Well, that and Cardin had promised his team couldn't record, and that he'd personally ensure no one else had their scrolls pointed at her.

Small comforts. A smaller comfort was that she could start with her shoes and socks.

After a long time hesitating, Yang looked at the ground and as far away from Cardin as she could. She started removing her jacket, feeling like a slut that everyone was judging. The crowd watched as her shoulder was exposed, her bright yellow bra straps visible under her top's. It didn't matter if people knew what color bra she was wearing anyway.

"Woo! Yeah, girl!" Russel cooed, enjoying himself. More people turned to see Yang remove her scarf.

Yang's breath hitched. She'd pay CRDL back. Sending two of them to the infirmary wasn't nearly enough to warrant not doing so. Going in prepared, she could wipe the floor with their entire team. Were she not blindsided, two would have been easy. Even deceived, she won the fight, though not the bet. She slid her arm out of her sleeve and repeated for the other side.

If there was anything worse that the knowledge that people were looking at her strip, Yang was seething at Cardin's smile. That smugness that had managed to outwit her drive her mad. Her revenge was the only thing keeping her from hiding and giving up. Her heart rate began to increase and she grabbed the bottom of her tank top. She wanted to keep her shorts on as long as possible, plus her gloves gave her that extra strength, seeing as they were almost part of her.

Thanks to another prolonged pause from Yang, Cardin decided to rub salt in the wound by saying, "Need some help, there, Blondie?" He laughed, but he quickly clutched his ribs.

Weakly, Yang replied, "Shove it." Taking a deep breath, she started pulling her top up.

There was a quick gunshot as Yang paused her strip at her breasts. Looking around, she saw that Cardin had had Russel fire a warning shot to someone taking out their scroll to record.

"As promised," Cardin declared. "I don't think you'd do this if people could record." He gave a smug, assholish smile. "Plus, it's a present for everyone here!" He flourished his arm, swiping over the crowd. They looked confused, but happy.

Yang scoffed. In all honesty, she was thankful for Cardin letting her stay off the Internet. That was still a small comfort, considering she had to take yet another deep breath. She heard clapping and whistling as she felt the light breeze brush against her cleavage. She was now standing in front of dozens of people without a shirt, and even in her most conservative bra, she felt like it was nothing.

Between the cries of, "Work it!" "Take it off!" and a number of other demeaning phrases Yang had to fight her body to keep going. Looking away from Cardin and his goons, she knocked her belt off, taking her half skirt with her. Her heart was starting to ache now that her tiny shorts were the only barrier between the crowd and her ass.

Yang felt everyone stare at her, at her body, and at her fingers hooked in between her waistband. As she heard the crowd cheer, she realized just how much she was showing off. Her figure had always been the subject of fantasy, but her playful teases and low necklines were nothing to stripping in front of everyone. Even a swimsuit, which were typically skimpier than her usual panties, didn't carry the same weight.

Yang reflected on the unspoken intimacy of removing her clothes and going down to her bra and panties. This was... it was submission. Being at this state meant that she was vulnerable. That she was weak. That she wasn't the strong and proud Yang Xiao Long. Everyone was looking at her as she submitted herself to their gaze, letting that weakness radiate. With very passing second, she felt smaller, shier, yet more desirable.

Deep breaths were past Yang. Everything was quick, sudden bursts of air, as if she were completely out of breath. She felt hot, she felt like anyone looking at her could control her, she felt like the entire world was looking at her. Finally locking eyes with Cardin, she submitted, lowering her shorts and revealing her tiny yellow panties; they were cute, cheeky, and didn't cover anywhere near the amount they should.

"I said everything but the bra and panties!" Cardin said, the glee transmitted through his voice. He signaled Russel to fire another shot at someone who thought they'd get lucky.

Yang felt like she was about to cry. Her gloves were her strength. She almost never took them off, and they were like a crutch. They were the last thing making her look like someone who could fight. Without them, she'd just be a weak girl. As her heart thundered, she pulled them off and lost any sense of being a huntress.

"This is what happens when you lose a bet, Yang!" Cardin sang as Yang failed to cover herself.

Yang Xiao Long, easily one of the strongest fighters at Beacon, was helpless. She was in a situation that was far out of her control. She was standing in the middle of a courtyard in her bra and panties with dozens of people staring right at her, her luscious body, her scarlet face, and her vulnerability.

Yang _loved_ it.

Yang loved everything about the situation she was in. She loved that her face was red with her embarrassment, marking her loss. She loved that her body refused to stay still, shaking with her shame and fear. She even loved that one of her bra straps had slid off her shoulder, threatening to reveal her fully to the crowd.

Yang felt her knees weaken, threatening to buckle as the world stared at her soft, pale cleavage. Her breasts, as always, were perfect and in view, but now, her pillowy skin sat far more visible to everyone. Her hourglass figure was in full effect, her diminutive and toned stomach rounding out to her seductive hips. Her ass sat in her cute little panties as everyone saw her entire body quiver.

Yang couldn't describe it. She couldn't even think it. She just loved being in a situation so far out of her control. Right now, she was weak. Right now, she was vulnerable. Right now, she wanted to simultaneously never been seen again and never stop being looked at. Her situation had made her heart beat so fast it threatened to deafen her, but only because she had never felt so... so... ready. She felt the fire in her fire burn hotter than her crimson cheeks as everyone memorized the look of a weak Yang Xiao Long.

Silencing her thoughts of being in heaven, Cardin took one last longing gaze at Yang's flawless and underdressed figure and said, "All right Xiao Long. One last thing and you're free to go."

Suddenly, Yang was back to being scared of everyone looking at her. The beat of her heart flipped between the greatest high and the greatest humiliation. She needed to leave so she could quiet her body enough to come to terms, and maybe just to come in general.

"Team CRDL beat me, I lost."

Before Cardin could get a word in, Yang grabbed all her clothes and sprinted toward the nearest place that she could have any sort of privacy. As she violently threw her clothes on, she made a beeline straight for her room, ignoring everything and anyone. Bursting her door open, she threw herself onto bed and just burned. 


	20. Sinccubi - Equality, Superiority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Sinccubi
> 
> Source: http://sinccubi.tumblr.com/post/154569122475/patreon-september-runner-up-from-the-voting-pool
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls 
> 
> Warnings: None

Blake had been antsy all day. She had spent the entire afternoon fidgeting over her date that night, and her eyes kept wandering to the clock to check out how much longer she'd have to wait. She'd been waiting for what felt like entire life, but tonight was finally the night.

As soon as the clock hit 7:59, Blake drew on her coat and knocked on the door to Weiss' room. The long, sweeping white cloak gave her so much confidence, which she really wanted for her night out, considering how important it was. Tonight, she was finally going to reach equality. Better yet, she would reach superiority, that feeling lost upon Faunus for centuries.

The segregation never resonated with Blake, not only for the basic reasons. Faunus were factually better humans in all cases; night vision, enhanced hearing, extra limbs, natural defense mechanisms, there was just so much not fair, but her time with Schnee blood would ensure that she'd get a taste of what it meant to be superior to a human. Blake would show that she was someone that didn't just deserve equality, all because of her beauty, power, and her sense of justice.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, Blake knocked on Weiss' door. After a frozen moment, Weiss, equally nervous, opened the door just a jar. She peeked out and saw her Faunus friend, and breathed in.

"Are you ready?" Blake asked, a bit too excited.

"I'm nervous..." Weiss said, looking at the ground. "I'm not sure–"

Blake's mood dropped. "But you promised! I thought you said you wanted to make up for hating the Faunus!" She kept the door from closing.

"And I'm sorry! I was stupid! My father is stupid. My family is stupid! But I don't know if this is–"

"You said." Blake's eyes narrowed. "Or are you not sorry for treating us like animals? Like second class citizens? Like beasts!?" She emphasized every single insult she had had to deal with through her life. She played it up, but Weiss had spent 17 years hating her kind before they met.

Weiss looked at Blake, and then to the ground. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." The heiress' heart ached with regret over her actions, but she wanted Blake to forgive her, no matter what cost. She had spent years treat people as monsters because of what her father had taught her.

Weiss stepped out of her room wearing her Snowpea outfit, suddenly making her feel childish compared to Blake's much more adult outfit. It showed off her curves, her bust, her hips, everything that marked her as extremely attractive. She felt a lot better about her company, but she was getting the hints of Blake pushing her primacy on her, even without knowing her full plan.

Blake led Weiss to a fancy restaurant where she'd treat her to a meal. The expense, excess, and overall much of the place was one step in showing her, the rich daughter of the Schnee's, that she had money too despite being an, "animal." And earned through her own merit as a Faunus, not a princess. And, as she saw Winter waiting patiently for them, she'd get to show both. It was a strange date, taking both of the Schnee girls out to show them her status as being on the same level as them, but it was progress to her. It showed them, and the world, that a Faunus could reach their height.

Blake felt superior as she ordered expensive wine. She felt superior as she spoke to the Schnee sisters about high class subjects, thanking her parents for letting her learn of the world of government. She felt superior when she, an animal, paid an exorbitant amount of money to show two clearly uncomfortable women that she was better than them.

After finishing eating, the three girls left the expense behind, and suddenly, Blake was a different woman. Her breath was ragged, immediately making Weiss and Winter follow suit, their breath becoming increasingly labored as they continued walking. Blake led them to a quiet street corner, away from the lights and the noise, and started smiling a dark smile.

"It's time for equality, girls."

Weiss and Winter looked at each other, and then away from each other. That sort of dismissive language wasn't like the Blake either knew. She had never referred to people as, "girls," especially so... blasé. This marked the shift in power in a whole new way. They were scared, but Blake wouldn't let them understand any other way.

"Off," Blake demanded, compassion not in her voice.

Winter was first to start. Used to taking orders, she shied away as she starting pulling off her gloves. Obediently, she followed by removing her coat and vest.

Weiss, after a nigh violent look from Blake, started slowly unbuttoning her Snowpea, feeling like each piece of plastic weighed hundreds of pounds. She wanted to look to Winter, but she was overcome with shame at her actions, more so when she heard her sister's belt unclick. Terror ran through her at the thought of being seen, but she felt she needed to do this; Blake would forever think of her as a stuck up monster of a human if she didn't. Even if she was her friend and partner, there would always be that thought of her standing on top of her and her kind. Unless... she relented and released the last button. This was the only thing Blake would accept as payment.

Weiss tried to block out her sister's gasps and pants along with .Blake's uncharacteristic deep breaths. Even knowing her for years, she hadn't heard her partner name any noise like the one she was making. She heard her Faunus friend start to giggle maniacally as there was a slight noise of clothing hitting the ground. Unable to stop herself, she looked towards her sister.

Weiss looked on as Blake stared hungrily at her sister. Winter was clutching her arms to her body, trying feebly to stop the dark haired girl from staring at her bra and panties. True to her character, there wasn't much too overtly sexual about them; they were, unsurprisingly, white, and very conservative and uniform, there for functionality, not appeal. However, Winter looked like the entire city was staring at her and her well formed body. Her bust was moderate, but padded beneath her bra, while her boyshorts hugged her shapely hips, emphasizing her curves.

Weiss was suddenly even more embarrassed as she started removing her arms from her sleeves. Not only was she still dressed while Blake gawked at her sister, she had forgotten that Winter was far from a sexual person. If people had thought she was prudish, they hadn't met her sister; Winter Schnee was a specialist soldier of the Atlesian military. Sex was likely never on her mind, shown just by her taste in underwear. Weiss was letting her sister be forced into this while she watched, too afraid to join her. She grew even more scared when Blake's eyes snapped to her.

"I'm waiting, Weiss," Blake said, coldly. "Or are you too proud? To let your sister try and fix your mistakes?"

Weiss was scared. This wasn't the Blake she knew. She wanted her back. She knew the only that could happen was if she joined her sister, stripping in public. She pulled off her precious Snowpea and similarly tried to cover her own bra and panties.

"How cute!" Blake cooed, so far away from her normal personality. "You match!"

Unlike her sister, Weiss didn't own a single set of conservative bras or panties. Instead, while Winter had the small comfort of being in clothes not unlike a very flirtatious gym goer, Weiss was in little more than lace; they were, unsurprisingly, white, but they were also very cute and very delicate, probably a bit too coy for an active huntress. She felt worse now that this was only the beginning. Winter was staring at her, red faced, while Blake took in both, her expression dark.

Winter and Weiss stood just outside of the light of a street lamp, both in their bra and panties. Blake stood in the spotlight, impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for her turn to be superior. What she wanted at that moment was equality. What she wanted that turned her so day, was the Schnee girls, crawling on the ground, collared, like animals. Like subservient, inferior _beasts_. And she was about to get her wish.

Again, Winter was the first to start. Shying away from both her sister and Blake, she began pulling off her bra, her breasts releasing now that they were free. The Faunus was surprised at how large they were, especially compared to her sister's. Winter was a good deal taller than Weiss, which only made her look smaller as she began lowering her panties.

Failing to shut out her every single doubt, Weiss had to force her arms to start following her sister. She couldn't let Blake stare as her naked body without feeling guilt, and no matter how humiliating it was, she had to go through with this.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Weiss pulled off her bra, trying to stay out of the light so as not to let any passerby see her diminutive, pale breasts. Before she could fully regret it, she slid down her panties, exposing her entire body to the freezing night air. Hearing her sister hitch, she looked to see that she was also naked, hiding in the shadows. Blake was looking with a sinister grin.

"We're almost ready, girls!" Blake said, back to the uncharacteristic language. "Come here."

Weiss forced her body to take the initiative. The wind cut into her, the night air freezing against her sensitive nipples and her exposed womanhood. She stepped into the light and felt what it meant to be subhuman. At that moment, Blake owned her like a toy. Like a pet. And, like a pet, Weiss received her collar, a demeaning black choker that jingled lightly as Bake affixed Weiss a leash. The heiress struggled to breathe.

Weiss couldn't help but look at her sister. She needed to share her humiliation with someone, and her scarlet faced sister was the only person near her that was willing to give mercy. Winter trudged forward, her shame palpable as Blake dragged her into the light and affixed her collar to her. Both girls tried as best they could to cover themselves and prevent the wind from attacking their aching bodies.

"No. You're not allowed to hide. You are paying for your mistakes." Blake glared at the sisters until they removed their hands, again revealing their nipples and sexes.

The two Schnee sisters trembled under the street light, freezing in the night air as the wind brushed against their naked bodies. Blake held them in her hands by way of a leash. She was the master, and they, the beasts. The Faunus princess, lording over the two Schnee daughters. This wasn't equality so much as it was vengeance. Vengeance for the years Blake had endured the torture of being the subhuman. Now, the Schnees, the symbols of Faunus hatred, were naked on the streets of Vale.

"Down," Blake mewled, reveling in her power over the two attractive women groveling beneath her. Winter and Weiss pooled their Aura into their knees and lowered themselves.

Immediately, Weiss got down in her knees and pushed them together, splaying out her legs to either side. She couldn't help it as she tried to cover both of her breasts by shoving her hands between her legs, also hiding her core. The wind was ravaging her, freezing as it struck, but she was burning from her shame and subservience. More so, her mistake was evident as she realized her hands were now touching her aching sex. She couldn't stop herself from trying to cool off.

Winter obediently fell to her knees and began crawling, like Blake had outlined earlier. She felt her sizable breasts dangle loosely as she swayed back and worth, moving along like a beast. Her only solace was that her sister was with her, sharing in the absolute humiliation of being treated like a naked beast. This was her punishment for being born into her family, for growing up treating those different from her like animals. To remind her of her role, she felt her collar tug as she crawled forward. Worse than her position was that her leash happened to be pulled at the worst possible angle: directly brushing against her lips, instantly sending her body surges of pleasure. She was a woman, but she was a soldier first; she had always pushed sex from her mind, so these feelings of having something massage her in intimate ways made her hotter and hotter. She couldn't stop herself from grinding back and forth, feeling the leash tease her further in ways she wasn't used to.

With Weiss' hands pressed firmly together against her lips and with Winter' leash between her legs, neither girl was able to prevent themselves from mewling.

Hearing her animals start to pleasure themselves, Blake looked down at her prize, and her superiority. "Ohh... you two love this, don't you?"

It was at that moment that both Winter and Weiss realized that they enjoyed being treated like animals, collared and leashed and made to crawl along. They loved being the lesser, to serve under someone stronger than them. Neither could stop themselves from mewling out a resounding, obedient, "Yesss...".

Blake felt her own heat rising as she saw the two Schnee girls subtly try to pleasure themselves in their own ways. He sense of superiority flared up as she saw Winter grinding against her leash. She began assisting her, pulling the lead back and forth, side to side, helping the elder sister along as she stared at her magnificent breasts pendulum.

"Umph... AHH!" Winter eked out as she couldn't take the pressure any more. She crawled along only to collapse onto the ground, her body immediately weak from the climax she knew so little about. She hadn't felt an orgasm in months, if not years. Suddenly, her specialist position meant nothing. She just wanted more.

Blake looked at Weiss fidget, her body jumping as her hands moved. She watched as Weiss saw her sister collapse from her orgasm. She saw the jealousy in the younger sister's eyes as her elder got to cum while she was sitting trying to cover herself. Blake leaned in close to Weiss and whispered, "Go on, do it. It's your punishment, animal."

Weiss, unable to stop herself, listened to her master's orders and started fingering herself. Her newfound love of subservience and frailty and sluttiness removed any inhibition as she reveled in the fact that her and her slut sister were masturbating naked on the streets. Weiss didn't take long to shake, her climax tearing through her body as she screamed.

Blake looked again at the two girls she had collared and smiled her dark grin. Weiss be Winter becoming beasts addicted to their own pleasure was better than she could have ever imagined. She cracked their leashes. She was in full control.

"Again. Both of you."


	21. wee - Domesticity Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pic at end.
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls 
> 
> Warnings: None

"Honey, come homeee. I'm lonelyyy."

Jaune put his scroll down and sighed a pleasant tune. His wife was probably lying, as usual, and the pouty picture enclosed in the text was probably a lie as well; Yang didn't get lonely so much as she got horny, thought it wasn't like that was much of an issue. Still, it was always best to keep the missus happy, so Mr. Arc rolled his shoulder, put his work down, and started typing on his scroll, ready to tell Mrs. Arc-Xiao Long (She was always proud of her name) he was coming.

"On my way."

"<3"

Yang had been the love of Jaune's life for a number of years, and he had been the love of hers. Once he and Pyrrha realized that they didn't truly love each other, at least long term, he and Yang had wound up dating. Arkos had a very mutual, very amicable split, and it had hurt quite a bit, but it had been a blessing to figure that out before marriage. Eventually, Yang and Jaune found each other, and after remembering their shared love of video games, comic books, and branding hair, they wound up together.

If Yang had to guess, she'd say that she and Jaune worked out as a couple because of spontaneity. Being friends with Pyrrha, she learned on a girl's day out that, at a certain point, both she and Jaune eventually fell into what she referred to as, "safety;" they still liked each other, they just didn't find any flare after so long. Still, Pyrrha had looked almost longingly out the window of the cafe they were at. Yang felt lucky that she still felt surprised by Jaune, and she always worked hard to surprise him. She loved being such a cute little wife whenever she thought of something exciting to try, and she knew Jaune appreciated her proclivity to purchasing outfits for him.

One of the things Yang knew her husband would like would be taking place as soon as he got home. She'd been excited all day, but she had forced herself to not blow the surprise; it'd taken a lot of planning, a lot of waiting, and a lot of secret purchases for items she couldn't let Jaune know about beforehand. Plus, waiting around while so turned on and not being able to do anything about it was torture for a nympho like Yang. But waiting would make it so much better for Jaune, so she struggled and squirmed all day, waiting for his return.

Yang loved Jaune because he was honestly just kind of strange. One second, he was a great and powerful warrior, ready to lead and control, the next, he was a goober obsessed with comic books and who'd tear up in superhero movies. He was always lighthearted and good at taking things on the chin (important for Yang, considering her accidental habit of punching shoulders she liked), and could make her smile when she was down. She'd guess it was growing up with multiple sisters, but he could latch on to what was bothering her pretty well, and that same training let him actually deal with her temper tantrums. An added bonus was his exceptionally strong aura that allowed him to quickly recover from said tantrums. It also helped with his endurance, something Yang loved, considering her tendency to go long and go hard in bed. Jaune could keep up with her even on her worst/best days, and nights with him tended to turn to mornings before she couldn't go on.

Yang thought her husband could go for a reward after helping her through a depressive episode she'd had recently. She got attached to things, and got really bummed if they didn't turn out as well as she planned, but Jaune had shown her what she needed to see. For being such a great husband, she would give him something he deserved.

" _If only he could get here sooner!_ " Yang whined, always incredibly horny and impatient. She'd been cooped up all day, and she needed Jaune soon before she started to really burn. " _I guess I COULD just film it_..." Yang realized that would both be incredibly cruel, and would defeat the purpose of her plan. " _Maybe I shouldn't have put this on as soon as he left._.." All that covered part of her present was a thin robe that she intended to remove, so she had been ready to go all day, both a mistake for her sex drive and a blessing to Jaune.

Several more long minutes of waiting later, Jaune knocked on the door, which was shortly thrown open by a singing Yang. After a long, squishy hug with cheek on cheek and breast on chest, Yang said, "I was waiting for so longgg!" She drew back, made sure her husband got a good look at her skimpy, short robe, and tried to stop herself from shaking.

Jaune was excited, as any man would be. Yang loved to have him come home to her in sexy outfits and even as a few comic book characters, but this seemed different somehow. Usually, she had jumped into his arms to let him carry her to bed, but she was struggling.

"Lord, Yang. Just..." Jaune stuttered, unable to get anything. Even after a few years of bedding her, Yang's sexuality still turned him into that nervous teen he once was.

"You like it~" Yang mused, not as a question. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! I've been wanting the all day!" She grabbed Jaune's hand and began dragging him through their house. Stopping, she turned and asked, "I'm your present!"

"I figured– woah!" Jaune screamed as he felt all control leave his body as Yang began dragging him again. No matter what he did, he could never believe nor match Yang's strength when she dragged him around. "Slow dow–" He was interrupted as Yang blew oven the door to their bedroom, the lights fully lit to stop him see the unveiling of his present.

"Do you want to?" Yang smiled, motioning to her robe.

"You can," Jaune replied, holding his dizzy head as it whirred. He recovered and watched Yang begin to turn, sensually taking off her cover, giggling all the while.

"Hmm... Nah. I don't wanna." Yang put her robe back on, not having passed her shoulders.

Jaune looked at his wife with a blank expression and a bulging pant line. "Umm... okay. I'll do it th–"

"Nah." Yang laughed as Jaune grew more confused. "I'm going to take a shower." The blonde opened the door to the bathroom and disappeared, leaving Jaune to stare at his erection beneath his jeans.

"Uhh? What just happened?" Jaune stood around, looking at the bed.

"I lied," Yang said, pushing her way out of the bathroom. "I'm not your present."

"That raises even more questions!" Jaune shouted, trying to figure out what to do with his hands. "What does that even– oh my god."

"We're your present," Yang smiled as Jaune remembered how much he loved his wife.

The door behind Yang creaked as another figure stepped out of the bathroom. The crimson hair and emerald eyes that came into Jaune's view were none other than Pyrrha Nikos, his former love, and who was in an even shorter robe than Yang.

"Pyrrha and I were talking..." Yang said, watching Jaune try to parse out if he was dreaming. "And she told me that she still liked you, and that, and I agree with this, that sex with you is GREATTT."

"So your wife invited me over," Pyrrha said, calmly. "I'm happy you found someone as wonderful as her." She gracefully stepped towards Yang and brushed her hair, getting intimately close. "I miss you Jaune, and while I think I'll get over you one day, Mrs. Arc thought you might like to share. One last time?" She looked at Jaune's dropped jaw and his shocked expression. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Jaune took several minutes to fully take in that his wife had organized a threesome with the only other person that could compare with her attractiveness and kindness; he loved Yang and loved having her as a wife, but he had also loved Pyrrha. This was the perfect solution to take care of everyone. " _If only I could EXPRESS THAT!_ " Jaune couldn't speak.

"Well, I guess we'll start!" Yang said, turning to Pyrrha. She slid her hands into Pyrrha's robe; she'd been wanting to do that since she'd shown up and changed into it over an hour ago. As much as she loved her husband, Yang had been forced to stay her hand from having some fun with Pyrrha, as she had things to offer that Jaune didn't. She had always thought of her as attractive, but she could only watch the redhead undress and don a robe without touching. Now, however, she could get handsy.

Pyrrha allowed Yang to explore her body as she enjoyed Jaune's eagle eyes watching the two of them. Once she felt her hair fall, she followed suit, going into Yang's robe to remove it.

Jaune watched as his wife and his former lover began to kiss, aiming only to please him as they continued undressing each other. They moved to the bed, collapsed, and discarded their respective robes to look up at Jaune.

"Oh, my god. Just, oh, my–"

"Hurry up, babe!" Yang shouted. "Do you know how hard it was to know Pyrrha freaking Nikos was in the other room in lingerie and have to wait!? And I was in this!"

Jaune took one last look at his wife and Pyrrha. He took one, final, transcendent view at the blonde, wearing a collar. From that collar were several straps that glided between her immense breasts, silky soft and hard nippled, connecting to rings to more straps to a silky black thong to both caress her skin and present everything Jaune loved about his wife's body. He took another, longing filled look at the redhead, wearing lace. Her crimson hair and crimson face were matched by her crimson bra, frilly, beautiful, and connected by an adorable bow in the center. She had forgone panties in favor of matching garters connected to a pair of stockings, ensuring that the spartan legs she'd honed were drawn out to their full potential. Her mound was more or less framed in between the straps, ready fir something or someone to enter it.

The best part about Jaune's view was the fact that Yang, in her gorgeous lingerie, was looking at him, her tongue sticking out in that precious way she did. Her eyes were starving for satisfaction she knew she'd be getting, and the woman who's hand she was holding matched. Pyrrha's sense of losing out on Jaune was on par with Yang's lust, and both looked like they'd trade anything to be in their current position.

"I love you." Jaune said it to both girls. It was right to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: wee
> 
> Source: http://nsfwee.tumblr.com/post/127769571057/lingerie-version-of-this


	22. Aeeldora - Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Aeeldora
> 
> Source: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Aeeldora/510408/Ruby-and-Weiss
> 
> Author: OrganOfFlames
> 
> Warnings: None

 

When man is presented with a choice, the answer is often instantly apparent. Occasionally it may take a few short seconds of back and forth banter internally. Yet, there will always be one question – one choice – that will be the hardest decision of one’s entire existence.

There are large varieties to what this choice could be. Would it be switching to a better job? Would it be creating a family? Or perhaps it could be brutally depressing, such as having to choose how to handle the oncoming passing of a loved one. There were endless choices that could be the toughest of someone’s life.

However, Jaune’s was, let’s say, different to most. While he hadn’t lived all that long and had yet to experience all life has to offer, he was sure this moment presented his harshest decision. A decision so cruel it could only have been conjured by some dark lord with a bitter grudge over his quick wit, irresistible charm, and above all, his dashing good looks.

As he stood before a bed, duvet kicked down to the side, the choice was visually demanding his current attention. Beads of sweat arose on the back of his neck. More than that, his knees started weakening, ready to crumbling from the pressure. There was little time to decide, yet he needed all the time in the world. He wanted a notepad, a pen, and the world’s brightest person to help choose.

“What’s it going to be, Jaune?” A girl winked his way. She lounged on her stomach, looking over her shoulder at him. Her upper body was dressed in her usual pyjamas, although rather dishevelled, while her lower half donned nothing. That alone made the blood rush to Jaune’s cheeks, as well as other places.

The question taunted him and panicking his brain. Why did she have to be cruel enough to frenzy his brain further?

The other girl, cheeks red like roses despite having pale skin and snow-white hair, looked straight at him with eyes portraying an odd mixture of determination, yet shyness. Her right hand lightly gripped the night gown draped over her youthful thighs, the fabric creasing under the will of her slender fingers.

Jaune’s vision started to blur as the heiress of such an influential and powerful company began pulling the modest nightwear higher, more of her milky thighs leaving the shadows of the pyjamas behind. Higher and higher the gown went, until Jaune felt as though he was about to faint. The second he caught a glimpse of the heiress’ lack of panties, his body went numb. This was real. Very, very real.

Before lifting it any higher to reveal exactly what was attributing to the swelling in Jaune’s jeans, she pursed her lips. Jaune noted the slight tremble they carried, the normally cold heiress feeling nervous such as this was a unique sight to see, but the rest of this entire picture was far more bizarre as a whole.

“So…? We’re waiting…” She quickly darted her icy eyes to the side, Jaune not the only one feeling the nerves of a sexually charged environment. The blond kept attempting to rack his brain for the obvious answer, but there was none. The world lacked one, apparently.

She moved her eyes back to him, watching his hands shake under the pressure the partners were weighing him down with. “If you don’t answer shortly, we’ll just go back to how things normally are. I can’t stand your indecisiveness.”

“Really, Weiss? I think it’s cute.” The other girl chuckled softly, her fingers clenching the sheet beneath her to help her act more confident in this position, her own pussy and ass on display in front of her friend. “Plus, isn’t it sort of a compliment to us? It means he can’t decide between us.”

Weiss shook her head, the redness of her cheeks intensifying. “No, I don’t see it that way, Ruby. Sure he can’t decide, but I see that as a weakness. Rather unattractive really.” She commented, Jaune now leaning a little closer towards choice R.

“If you really thought that, you wouldn’t have gone this far.” Ruby teased, winking once again. Her silver gaze returned to Jaune, the nervous boy presented with an unrivalled decision in the entire history of Remnant. “Don’t worry about her, Jaune. She’s just being a stick in the mud.”

Weiss scoffed at that remark, but kept quiet otherwise. The hand she held at her own crotch finally lifted the clothes a fraction higher, revealing quite the awe-inspiring sight beneath. Ruby spoke the truth. Weiss certainly didn’t find Jaune to be rather unattractive with how much her lower body was glistening in the light flowing past the poorly cut curtain.

The sight was further heart-stopping by her next action. One hand, her left, travelled under her thigh, the other resting atop her opposite thigh. The left hand applied pressure and pulled her skin exposing more of her pussy, but she didn’t stop there. Using the middle finger of her right hand, she pulled the lip on the opposing side, giving Jaune the entire sight.

Bold actions such as this were not expected from the heiress, but Jaune couldn’t even fathom that thought when this whole situation was considered outside the realm of possibility by the blond up until moments prior.

Ruby found herself enjoying this more open Weiss, but she had competition before her. A love rivalry. After all, the occurrence of this was to see who would take Jaune’s virginity, as he takes theirs. A love rivalry like none they had heard of before. Partners who couldn’t risk a fall out over the same boy had to band together, after all. So this is what they decided upon.

The questions.

“Who will you take first?”

“Who do you wish to be your first time?”

“Who has been on your mind longer?”

The brutal questions. They set him up for someone to feel hurt, a secondary lover. These two partners had to know what position they were setting him up in.

Eventually, Weiss sighed deeply. “At this rate, we’ll get nowhere. Blake and Yang will return and this will all be for naught.” The frustration sounded real, but really, she couldn’t handle the nervousness any longer. “He can’t decide, so how about we do?”

Ruby gave Weiss a clear quizzical gaze. “But how? Wasn’t the whole point of getting Jaune to choose because we couldn’t decide?” Jaune felt a tang of betrayal on his tongue. He was only getting to choose because they could not.

“Rock, paper, scissors.” Weiss said, her face straight and eyes determined.

Ruby looked at her for a moment longer. “Well… Sure!”

Jaune stared at the two half naked girls for a moment longer. Having surely aged five years purely from stress, he let out all the oxygen built up from holding his breath. Well… That was easy.


	23. Sinccubi - A Show and Showing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Sinccubi
> 
> Source: http://sinccubi.tumblr.com/post/159316898840/november-patreon-sketches-commission
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdCalls
> 
> Warnings: None

"All right, Honey Buns, clothes off!" Coco shouted, following her own advice and stripping down.

Velvet gazed at her team leader as her accessories flew off. Dumbfounded, she asked, "H-Here?" She gazed to the shoddy, unlocked door that would be the only barrier between the two girls and anybody else. "B-but..."

"But nothing but your own cute butt," Coco said, putting aside her hat. "This is what a fashion show is like; privacy's a privilege, not a right. You're lucky we get a door." She turned to her teammate, hiding behind her ears as Coco expertly removed her shirt, leaving her in an immaculately laced bra. "Honestly? Like this is new to you. C'mon!"

"It is new to me! Sure you undress all you want in our room, but I've never been in a fashion show! And I use the bathroom!"

"That hasn't stopped anyone from seeing anything, sweetie."

"That's not helping!"

"Look, you agreed to help with this show! It's just me! No one ever comes into the changing rooms, _unless_ a girl is taking too long!" Coco sensed she wasn't getting anywhere, plus she was being a bit pushy; fashion shows had strict timing restraints, but this would be Velvet's first time. "When they said they had a vacancy for the runway, they asked for a nice, beautiful woman who gave off a kind and innocent aura. Who else to answer the call but you? You're saving lives out there, Velvet; the sharks would tear the people running this show apart for a single misstep."

"You're exaggerating..." Velvet muttered, weakly.

"No, I'm not. Fashion is a cruel world, and you are cute as a button and the kindest, most innocent girl I know." Coco seemed to be cracking the ice around Velvet and warming her up.

"You mean it?"

"No, that was all a lie so you could be in this fashion show and gain confidence," Coco blankly stated. "Yes, I mean every word. Now, top off, unless you want company. I want you all to myself." Coco pulled her glasses down to wink, making Velvet blush.

"D-don't look..."

Coco snorted. "You ARE going to have to get a little more confident, that's for sure." Hanging up her top and matching accessories, the well-initiated unbuckled her belt and removed her pants. Turning, she saw the very enticing sight of Velvet slowly undoing her jacket. Deciding she was actually going to get interrupted if she kept that pace, she whispered, "Sorry about this, but I need to hurry this up." Spinning the rabbit around, Coco removed her jacket, armor, and shorts in an instant, leaving Velvet to cover her unflattering bra and panties in her body stocking.  
 _  
"Ugh, you really need to step up your wardrobe if you ever plan on keeping a partner interested. Or, me for that matter..._ " While Velvet's underwear didn't do anything to enhance her figure, it didn't at all detract from it; she still have amazing hips from all her jumping around, plus a bountiful chest. Coco took a second to take her body in and want more. Luckily, she'd be getting it, but she'd have to control herself, since it'd be pretty clear if she was aroused on the runway. Maybe when they came back stage, Coco would finally make the rabbit her own; she'd been hot for Velvet for years, and she had learned she was finally ready to reciprocate.

"Wah! Slow down!" Velvet cried as her clothes disappeared. As if on cue, something knocked on the door, threatening to open and see Velvet undressed. Luckily, it must have been a mistake, as there was no follow up, but it persuaded Velvet to hurry up.

Coco returned to her own preparations as Velvet realized she didn't have time to whine. More of the bunny's figure was revealed as she removed her body stocking, and Coco couldn't decide if she liked it more on or off. As she took a good look at Velvet's butt, she decided she preferred off.

Wasting no time on details as petty as modesty, Coco finished changing into her runway outfit. With her spare time, she decided to touch up her makeup in the mirror, which conveniently let her look at Velvet in her underwear. However much she liked looking at her teammate struggle with her underdressed state, she wasn't moving fast enough.

"Hurry up, dearie!" Coco spoke into the mirror. She saw Velvet look everywhere but where she was and where her outfit was. "To the left, on the rack. No, the other one, red poles. Quickly, get undressed!"

Velvet leaped a foot in the air, Coco's Words suddenly biting into her. "I am undressed! What do you mean!?" She meekly covered her underwear, and continued looking for her outfit, which she couldn't seem to find. All there was was a– "Wait... WHAT!?" Velvet's worst fear was confirmed as she saw the clothing rack Coco was talking about; she hadn't been able to discern her outfit because she was expecting clothes.

Coco saw Velvet twist her arms around her body, shrinking into herself. "What's the hold up? We don't have much time."

"T-t-that's my outfit!? What is that!?" Velvet turned to Coco and felt her heart skip a beat. "C-Coco..." Velvet felt everything in her body heat up dramatically as she saw her team leader, idol, and crush bent over in front in her, wearing insanely skimpy lingerie; Coco's entire ass was pointing at her as she leaned into the mirror, barely covered by a champagne thong that had almost no purpose. "Oh, my..."

Coco saw Velvet's surprise and confusion. Finishing the last touch on her eyebrows, she stood up and turned around, exposing the rest of her body in basically its entirety. Aside from her sunglasses, she had on a cropped jacket, though calling it that was incorrect, as it was weightless and see through, serving no other purpose than to entice. Two cups rounded the underneath and only the underneath of her breasts, her nipples clearly visible through a golden sheer fabric, exposing everything in an immaculate way. Her thong, when seen from the front, doubled down on being useless in that it was also entirely see-through, scant patterns being the only thing detracting from the fact that Coco's slit and accompanying landing strip was completely visible. She may as well have been completely naked, considering there was nothing hidden at all.

"Y-you're not... cold?" Velvet stammered, trying to think if she'd ever been more embarrassed or more turned on. Her desire to have Coco's fingers inside of her overwrote most of her other feelings, but before that could happen, she'd need to calm down and process just what was going in- _"On! Going on!"_

Coco was caught off guard, as she didn't expect such a strange question. Looking down, she saw her outfit, then put pieces together. "No...? Oh, don't tell me you didn't know this was a lingerie show?"

Velvet looked at her outfit and back up to Coco. On the rack before her was a set of microscopic lingerie. In one hand was a pure white pair of panties, though that was giving them too much credit; for all intents and purposes, they did not have anything resembling a back, and wearing them meant her entire butt would be out, not to mention they were mostly see through. The top, similarly, was pale, and her nipples would be clearly visible behind the cups. The only benefit was that it was sort of a camisole, a lot of spare material hanging down that would cover the panties, but to Velvet's horror, she noticed it was completely transparent; _nothing_ would be hidden behind the see-through cloth.

"W-w-what is this!?" Velvet fumbled, looking to her lingerie that she would have to wear in front of dozens of people. "I thought you said this was a combat line!"

"No, I said it was a combat- _inspired_ lingerie line. It was in the email I sent, too."

"What about this is combat inspi– oh, my god..." Velvet's protest was interrupted as she looked up to Coco to question her. "I'm going to have to-" she said, looking down to her lingerie– "In front of people...?"

Coco looked at Velvet, wanting so badly to tear off her bra and panties and tear that innocence away. "Yes, sweetie. Unless you can find someone else in the next five minutes."

"B-but... kind and innocent?"

"Because that one is supposed to be for girls who are fighting the battle of giving themselves away to their partner while retaining and commanding their own body. Think of yourself as the young virgin about to be taken intimately for the first time, but by her own choice." That was actually the vague, totally bull description given to her by the designer, but Coco decided to spin it to push Velvet in a direction they were both already drifting. "All you'd have to do is ask, and I'd be perfectly happy to be the one you ask~" Coco stepped comfortably close to Velvet, watching her partner look down and take in her nearly-naked form. "C'mon! You know how long I've waited. I don't want to rush you, but you said you were ready, and it's a good time as any."

Velvet was too overwhelmed with lust to argue. She wanted Coco as intimately as possible, and she wanted her now. Pulling her in, she started kissing her on those smug lips, knocking aside her facade of showmanship. When she broke off, she threw Coco onto a bench and screamed, "DON'T LOOK!" She waited for Coco to sigh, turn completely around, then stripped down to bare her entire body before pulling on her runway lingerie.

Velvet was ready, but she wanted it to be special, and for once, she could make Coco wait. She'd decided to tease her teammate by going through with the fashion she wearing basically nothing, but the second she was done, she would finally feel Coco inside of her after all these years of being afraid. All it had taken was her partner in lingerie and accidental exhibitionism on her part. She knew she'd have time to regret her choice later, but the faster she walked the runway, the faster she'd get to know Coco physically.

As it turned out, Velvet had all the time in the world to regret the decision to go through with wearing the lingerie as she stepped out of the changing room. Without looking at Coco's almost nudity, she suddenly remembered dozens upon dozens of people would watch her stroll around, and they could see just about everything; Coco had it worse, showing off everything, but she didn't care at all because fashion. Just as she was about to run and hide, a man pulled her and Coco forward to send them down the runway.

Coco took on a familiar strut as she stepped down the runway, posing to show off every inch of her outfit, along with every single one of her secrets. Velvet trailed behind, her heart rate audible as she pulled her ears down and tried to use them to cover her scarlet face. The thrill of being seen while so scandalous was driving her even more crazy, but her urge to die was just as strong. It was only the promise to finally lose her innocence to Coco that kept her going without running away forever, and she felt herself get even hotter as people looked at her with lust in their eyes. Velvet hadn't known too many instances where people had admired her body, but this was far more intense than anything previous, and it was turning her on regardless of her shame.

After what felt like ten eternities and twenty million photos taken of her, Velvet reached the end of the runway, only to be grabbed by Coco and thrown into the changing room. Velvet felt her cloth prisons fly away as Coco undressed her, and soon their lips were locked together while both naked.

A long while later, Velvet looked down at Coco, currently occupied with swirling her tongue inside of her partner. She'd put her hat back on to help bring Velvet familiarity, but the bunny was too busy orgasming to notice. Velvet had put on her jacket in case someone decided to interrupt, as she didn't know if she could live with being seen like this, but she was quickly losing any sense of the shame she had experienced only moments ago.

Velvet no longer cared about being seen in skimpy lingerie. She only cared about watching Coco go down on her; needing to chronicle the moment of losing her innocence, she grabbed her camera and pointed it at Coco's face, currently buried between her legs. The fashionista had no objections, and continued brushing her tongue against her partner's clit.

Velvet had to keep stifling her screams, lest she alert someone to her and Coco's combat-inspire bang session. She had limited success.

Velvet decided she liked fashion shows.


	24. Dragon-Burst - Tame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Dragon-Burst
> 
> Source: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=63969680  
> (Mirror: https://imgur.com/dwpmB5t)
> 
> Author: TheBlackbirdcalls
> 
> Warnings: None

Yang had always been the kind of person that came across as being in control, sexually speaking. While her fighting style sometimes devolved into a tantrum, the blonde bombshell knew exactly what she did with her body, and who she did it with. She'd never been shy about it, either; Yang had a healthy amount of experience sharing some passionate alone time with a few lucky people, and that was something she didn't exactly hide.  Her strut always broke necks, and she gave off the aura that said she'd make you do as she told if you were lucky enough to have her.    
  
That is, until met someone who knew her way around the block.    
  
Another well-known secret about Yang was Blake. Ever since the two had stepped foot on campus, those not desperately wanting to be in either’s pants had whispered about their close relationship. The whole school, sans several males and a smaller number of females, shipped them, and it was no surprise to find out that they were together. Yang messily kissing her girlfriend in front of the well-crowded fountain to fluster Blake helped confirm the rumors, and also reinforced Yang as being the proactive romancer.   
  
When they first got intimate, Yang had taken charge as she'd always done. The blonde had sent a lot of time wanting, and getting to play around with her kitty was too thrilling not to get grabby. Letting Blake relent, Yang showed her what it meant to date Yang Xiao Long; her hands had been all over the Faunus’ skin, undressing her, caressing her, pleasuring her, everything pleasant she could do. Blake had had no issues being dominated by Yang, as she touch was just rough enough to really press her buttons, but knowing enough of the female form to hit the right spots.    
  
Blake had only allowed the blonde to do as she wanted because the cat liked to play. Having far too long been in bad relationships, she took immense joy she'd pleasure being handled by someone that both loved and respected her. Yang knew when to stop, what to touch, and how to handle her, and that made Blake all too willing to let the blonde think she was on top (which, unsurprisingly, she had been).   
  
Blake, unlike Yang, valued privacy. While the blonde was quick to announce their relationship upgrade and quicker to demonstrate it, Blake preferred to leave an air of mystery. When Yang had surprised her with a make out session in front of everyone, Blake realized she'd have to rein her girlfriend in a bit; though it felt nice to be the center of attention, she couldn't let Yang just have what she wanted at all times. No.  Blake needed to remind Yang that there was someone else who, though not as explicitly, knew sex.    
  
Blake waited.  She waited and waited, knowing Yang couldn't. Whereas Blake was patient, Yang’s sex drive demanded satisfaction, and she was losing the fight; Blake kept putting off her advances, until one day, where she said farewell to Weiss and Ruby before locking the door.    
  
“Blake, we're gonna do it, right here, right now,” Yang demanded, loosening her bow tie. She  lived a life full of pleasure, and aching for Blake was driving her exactly where the Faunus wanted her to go.    
  
Casually closing her book, Blake looked up and said, “Oh, I don't get a say in the matter?”  Already able to tell her plan was going to work, she gazed dramatically at her girlfriend to make her look even more aloof and desirable.    
  
Forcing a pout, Yang said, “Come onnnnn!  I know you want some of this!”  Flexing, the blonde moved to squeeze her large chest through her blouse. “Don't tell me your book is more important than me.”   
  
Sitting up, Blake kept her amber eyes talk for her. With a sly smile, she captured her prey; of course, she did want to get a little hot and heavy with Yang, but it was going to be her way. “Maybe it is. But maybe we do things a little different this time around?”  Standing up from her bed, she began strutting towards her girlfriend, who quietly blessed the brothers.    
  
“Oh?” Yang inquired. She got part of her answer when Blake drew an electric finger around the blonde’s toned stomach and rested her head on her suddenly tensed shoulder.  “I like this. This is a good start.”   
  
Pouring sugar onto every syllable, Blake mewled, “What kind of bra are you wearing right now?” into Yang’s ear. Not feeling anything under her chin but the jacket beneath her, she had her suspicions, but it'd turn the nympho on just a little bit more.  “I don't feel any straps~”   
  
Yang hitched with an excited breath, finally getting what her body had been needing. “Decided to go strapless today. Mess with the blonde across from me in training class~”  She'd always loved to tease, and wearing a strapless bra meant plenty of bouncing once she started swinging. Blake would be the only one allowed to see it, though.    
  
Exaggerating a sniff of Yang’s lilac scented hair, Blake got off of her shoulder, walked behind her, and said, “Oh, naughty~”  Wanting the blonde to dance to her tune, she continued with, “Why don't you take off that blouse before the seams break?”   
  
Yang moved to pull her arms out of her jacket so she could get to her blouse. Blake was right; with her chest size, it was a miracle the right white top didn't pop open every time she exerted herself.    
  
“Ah, ah ah ah,” Blake interrupted, staring at Yang’s back. “No, no. Keep the jacket on.”   
  
Turning back to face Blake, Yang grinned.  She liked Blake’s attitude after so long being denied. Finagling her arms through her sleeves, she removed them from her blouse while keeping her jacket on.  Fully facing the Faunus, she did a little tease as she pulled her top over her voluminous hair; gold poured out of her newly revealed cleavage, shortly followed by the blonde locks that fell over the matching bra as she pushed her hair up and back.  Pushing out her chest a bit, Yang winked and blew as kiss as she modeled the hefty strapless garment, hiding her breasts, but doing little to help with their natural bounce.  

 

“That’s better,” Blake complemented, staring at Yang’s famous cleavage.  This may be slightly harder than originally anticipated, if the heat coming from her cheeks was anything to go by; god, Yang was hot…  Still, she had a lesson to teach, so she continued with a seductive grin.  “Let me see you brush your hair again.”

 

Yang, always proud to show off her legendary hair, took her time drawing her hands up her curvaceous body before running them through her hair.  Closing her eyes and taking a pose, she paused for just a second to show off to her girlfriend.  Pushing down, Yang found that she was unable to continue running her hands through her hair, or do much of anything with them; Blake scoffed as Yang struggled against the ribbons now tying her arms together behind her head, unable to properly move.

 

“Hey!  What are you doing!?” Yang cried, trying to free her arms from the ribbons.  “Let me go!”

 

“No,” Blake replied, blankly.  Stepping in front of the restrained blonde, she explained, “I think I need to teach you something; I’m going to tame you, Xiao Long.”  

 

Yang would be more worried if Blake’s words weren’t so seductively coaxing.  It was hard to be truly fearful when she was so aroused; the way her girlfriend had annunciated, “tame,” made the blonde fill up with nervous excitement as she stopped struggling.  

 

“Go on…” Yang asked, releasing some tension in her shoulders and releasing her hair.  

 

Blake smirked as she began stepping solemnly around Yang, circling her like a cat circles a mouse.  “Well, you two things that I didn’t approve of: one, I don’t care much for the public eye, so your little kiss stunt rubbed me the wrong way.”

 

Yang loosed a quick laugh.  “Wait, you’re angry because I kissed you in public?  Who are you, Weiss?  PDA’s my thing, BB.”  She was shocked to hear a quick click as her girlfriend placed a collar around her neck in response.  “Wait, what?”

 

Securing Yang’s new collar to the restraints on her arms, Blake confessed, “No.  What angered me is that you thought you could control me like that. The second thing I didn’t care for is that you,” she started, drawing the last word out, “wanted to get a little pushy.  I think you think you’re big on making sure people know I’m yours.  The thing is, I’m not yours; I’m going to prove that  _ you  _ are  _ mine. _ ”

 

Yang couldn’t argue with such a thrilling potential.  Having wanted to play around for weeks, she was already on edge, but Blake’s words were driving her crazy with an unknown feeling.  She’d never been the one on the receiving end of anything sexual in her life, at least, not in the way where she was denied what she wanted.  If Blake said she was going to possess her, then she could maybe live with that.  

 

“Go on…” Yang repeated, wanting to see if Blake could put her money (or other things) where her mouth was.  People had, of course, tried to get the blonde begging for more, but she’d never been bested in the game of sex.  

 

Yang felt her winning streak painfully come to an end as Blake tugged a ribbon tied to the blonde’s collar and arm restraints, tightening the grip.  It was just taut enough to be uncomfortable, but loose enough to cause the pain the masochistic-Semblance user loved; getting stronger by getting hit came with SOOOOO many benefits in the bedroom, and Yang was really glad Blake didn’t have any reservations about pain play. 

 

Feeling Yang’s breath take a sharp intake, Blake stepped in front of her girlfriend.  Confused, Yang asked, “Wait, how are these still so tight if you’re not holding them?”  

 

Yang’s question was met with a smirk and little else.  Blake glanced down at Yang’s bursting cleavage with a dark smile in her eyes.  “You don’t know enough about me, clearly.”  With a flash, Blake booped Yang on the nose, while Blake ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair.  The clone in front of Yang dissipated wordlessly as Blake began running her hands over Yang’s body, taking in her curves with greedy fingers.  “The one holding you back is made of stone, so it’s not going to let up anytime soon.”  Getting in close to Yang’s ear, Blake notified her that, “It’s also missing some key bits; seeing as you can’t turn around, you won’t be able to see that she’s naked.”  

 

Blake was happy to see Yang turn her head and swear silently.  She clearly wasn’t used to being teased, and not being allowed to touch what was hers.  Seeing as making a nude copy of herself wasn’t super useful 99% of the time, Blake was glad to see she could still have some fun with her abilities every once in awhile; part of her had always wanted to be jumped while she was wandering alone somewhere, just so she could see her attacker’s face as she left a nude decoy to distract them before she took advantage of the weakness.  Still, messing with Yang’s head was fun as well.  The stone clone was nude, but Blake hadn’t put the effort in to make it look lifelike; instead, it was there purely to hold Yang back so she could really get started.  

 

“Boo,” Yang lamented, not allowed to see her girlfriend’s stone double.  “But if this is all you can do, then what’s stopping me from just bursting out of these restraints?  You know it wouldn’t be that hard for- Woah!”  Yang’s bragging was interrupted as Blake expertly flicked her fingers between the blonde’s shoulders, knocking her bra loose.  

 

“What’s stopping you is that you need to know what happens next,” Blake mused, returning to Yang’s front.  Getting in real close to her face, the cat made as if to kiss her nose before stopping to brush away her bra.  The large yellow cups pulled out from behind Yang, exposing her large, pillowy breasts that she was so proud of; the envies of most people spilled out over her jacket with a pleasant squish and a, “Hey!” from the restrained woman.  

 

Finding it harder and harder to move, Yang found herself with her tits out in the middle of her dorm, with both of her arms tied behind her.  Meanwhile, Blake saw fit to flick one of her increasingly arousing nipples, making her gasp with a quick pleasure.  

 

“Well?” Blake asked, breathing warm air on Yang’s neck.  

 

Used to partners loving to play with her tits, this wasn’t much new to Yang.  “Is that all you got, kitty cat?”

 

Brushing aside Yang’s jacket, Blake nipped at her shoulder, sinking her teeth into the warm, lilac-scented skin.  Earning a moan from the bitten’s lips, the fanged one released and said, “Oh, oh no. I still have plans.”  Producing another ribbon, she began winding it around Yang’s waist, occasionally taking breaks to play with her breasts.  

 

Yang watched with bated breathe and annoyed denial.  She loved how Blake was winding her up, but she was aching from the need to please and be pleased.  As Blake fastened part of the ribbon to her earlier restraints, Yang found more of her mobility removed.  

 

“Come onnn, Blakeeeee!  I wanna really know how you’re feeling.”  Yang was confident that Blake’s plans were going to backfire; as she had every other time, Yang would come out on top and make Blake the one to want it.  She would be the one to beg the blonde for more, as everyone else had.  

 

Yang’s prodding was working.  Being able to freely with Yang’s beautiful breasts was making Blake all sorts of turned on, but there was still a lesson to be taught.  Decided to hasten her plan a bit, Blake put an arm around her girlfriend and rested in on her hip.  “Someone’s impatient.”  Again getting in close, the cat forced Yang to get a good whiff of her autumnal scented hair.  As Yang closed her eyes to truly take in the scent, Blake roughly grabbed her breast, making her jump.  “I’ll just have to go a bit harder.”

 

As Blake began kneading Yang’s breast, the blonde let Blake take the advantage.  Her callused fingers caressed her skin just as much as they pinched it and squished it; the Faunus knew exactly the ways to make the feeling last just long enough before stopping.  Every grab, tweek, and poke made Yang warmed inside, and Blake was right behind her.  

 

“That’s… Ahh… better…” Yang mewled, letting Blake’s fingers hit every button as they glided over her nipple. It wasn’t until her girlfriend’s skin because to change that Yang opened her eyes.  Staring at a smug Blake, Yang felt her breast grow cold. Turning her head as much as she could, she saw a frozen image of the Faunus groping her boob, sending a powerful shock of cold straight to her sensitive areas.  The sensation was new and exciting, and it was the sign Yang took to mean that she might not win.  

  
Yang was now regretting/loving her action of stealing a kiss from Blake in order to show her what's what. As it turned out, Blake had plenty of experience in the bedroom (though the reason why was a sore spot), and a lot more novel ideas (unsurprisingly, taken from a novel).  Her Semblance also allowed her to be everywhere and touch everything at once.  She could do little but stand and experience the stone copy hold her body back while the ice close chilled her body to the core.  

 

Blake had thrown down the gauntlet, and Yang was starting to really not care if she won.  Her love of Blake was overpowering her want to be the one on top, and Blake was all too happy to take the role.  

 

Yang had always been good at a number of things.  Fighting was always a strong suit, managing to not crash while pushing 80 on a motorcycle was a rare skill, and, of course, Yang was good as sex.  She’d never lost at sex before, whether it was her incredible drive, her partners always wanting to please her, or raw sexual energy.  

 

Blake was in the process of making Yang play a whole new game, and one where she wasn’t winning.  

 

Yang was powerless to do much other than moan as Blake began groping her.  The frozen clone kept the pressure high, sending a constant chill to her breast, but the Faunus decided to attack Yang’s weak spot.  For obvious reasons, Yang’s top heavy half usually got the focus of her intimate encounters from both male and females; Blake slipped her hands through the blonde’s legs, caressing the calves before moving up to softer spaces.  

 

“Oh, right there, right there…” Yang moaned as Blake grew dangerously close to her mound.  The sensation of her fingers mixed with her inability to move away was driving her mad, and it only grew worse as Blake left her alone.  

 

Blake came back up after a few more strokes high up Yang’s legs.  “Someone’s been a naughty girl, hasn’t she?” she asked, looking nonchalantly at the girl she was toying with.  “Or do you usually not wear much under your skirt?  What was it?  Messing with the blonde boy in training class?”  Pinching the front of Yang’s plaid patterned shorter-than-it-should-be skirt, Blake lifted it up and showed off Yang’s skimpy white panties to the empty room.  “Was he going to get a look at something that belongs to me?”  

 

Still squirming from Blake’s assault on her upper thighs, Yang answered, “O-of course not.  That’s all for you.  Just wanted a little challenge is all.”  She’d conveniently forgotten shorts on the day where she had planned to ambush her girlfriend, as that would likely have led to a situation not unlike the one she was in now, albeit with her playing the part of the toucher.  

 

“Alright, I’ll believe you.”  Blake stifled her own moan as one escaped from Yang’s lips, brought on by the Faunus returning to between Yang’s legs.  This time attacking a bit higher, Blake rubbed right under the termination of Yang’s panties, feeling her legs tremble with pleasure.  Stopping once more, Blake rose up and walked away from Yang.  

 

“H-hey!” Yang shouted, watching her girlfriend leave her tied up and topless, not to mention almost fingering her.  “F-finish what you start, Belladonna!”  

 

Blake turned her head only slightly.  “Oh, fine.”  Pulling her arm forward, she made Yang twitch as she revealed that she’d retrieved yet another ribbon.   The blonde looked down to see that there was a thin black line stretching from between her legs to around Blake’s hand.  “I should warn you, there’s a know exactly where you think there is.” 

 

Yang’s eyes widened as Blake tugged ever so slightly against the ribbon between her legs.  Feeling the knot Blake referred to brush her lips through her panties, she craved more; falling into Blake’s trap, Yang began lightly grinding back and forth, making the know rub her in places it needed to be.  As her moans began to increase in pitch, she watched with hitched, bated breath as Blake drew closer.  

 

“There’s a good girl,” Blake said, raising her hand.  Yang felt the ribbon force her panties to conform to her every curve underneath her skirt, and the knot was quickly encroaching on her clit. The thin cloth separating her mound from the outside world began getting wetter as it began getting pulled tighter and tighter.  “Now, open up.”

 

Not even caring for the reason, Yang opened her mouth.  Earning her present, the blonde felt her heart skip a beat as Blake placed a ballgag in her mouth; a small bit of drool fell onto her exposed breasts, but Yang’s focus was on Blake as she grew very, very close.  

 

Looking at Yang’s begging purple eyes, Blake smirked and commanded, “Now be a good girl and beg.”  Yang made as if to vocalize, but immediately stopped as Blake tugged on the ribbon again, rubbing the knot right where it needed to be. 

 

Yang was fine with losing, just this once.


End file.
